Touching the Sky
by CrazyBaka25
Summary: An 17-year-old Octoling called Tela grew up in the slowly crumbling underground world of the Octarians, until that is... She is given the chance to join DJ Octavio's army and help build a better future for her 6-year-old sister Levi. Unfortunately Agent 3, an Inkboy decides to throw a wrench in their plans that threaten to turn Tela's dreams... into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1 - Sucker for Action!

**I use to love writing stories but eventually lost interest and motivation. A close friend of my who is completely hooked on Splatoon at the moment suggested writing a story on her favorite game in the hopes of gaining that interest again. I admit in writing this first chapter I kinda feel excited. Anyway, enjoy guys!**

 **Chapter One – Sucker for Action!**

"Where are you Levi!? This isn't funny!" shilled a young 17-year-old purple octoling as she bent down to peer in a large crack in a wall. Her Amber and lilac colored eyes overflowing with panic and fear.

The Octoling stood up straight and brushed her violet colored tentacles out of her face. the tentacle at the back of her head were tied so that they flowed like a ponytail.

"BOO!" squealed a tiny giggly voice as something small and squishy landed on the octoling's head. "Did I scare ya Tela? Huh? Huh?"

Tela snarled as she snatched the small purple Octarian infant off her head and held her out in front of her. The little one's excited face instantly disappeared as she saw the rage on the older Octarian's face.

"That wasn't funny Levi! I was so scared! Don't ever EVER do that again!" hissed Tela, but her scowling slowly faded as Levi burst into gurgling snotty tears which flowed freely from her green and red eyes.

Tela gave a sigh as she hugged the Octarian infant to her chest, Levi in turn tried to hug her tiny eight octopus limbs around Tela's neck as she continued to heave in little sobs.

"Oh Levi..." The older Octoling sank to her knees as the fear and panic ebbed away. "Don't ever do that again. If I had lost you I... I... (deep inhale of breath) Just promise me you won't ever do that again little sister. Please."

Levi looked up at her older sisters begging and nodded her little molecule head. "I promise Tela. I really do!"

Tela hugged her 6 year old sister closer before standing up and making her way out of the ruins she had desperately been searching for her sister in previously.

Levi slipped from her sister's arms and crawled to sit atop of Tela's head. Her little green eyes which were ringed by the color of red looked up at the fake sky, knowing despite the illusion that they were actually underground.

"Tela?" gurgled the little Octarian.

"Yeah?"

Levi gave a little gurgle as she patted her sister's forehead with one of her little tentacle limbs. "Do you think Mommy and Papa are in the sky? I mean the real one?"

Tela slowed her pace slightly as she gave a small shuddering breath. "Of course, little shrimp. Do you really think they would be stuck in this rotten underground with the rest of us? They're in a better place Levi. A happier place."

Silent now enveloped the two Octarians as Tela closed her lilac ringed amber eyes, dark memories and thoughts rushing forwards unbidden.

 _ **The Octarians have had nothing but bad luck since being forced underground after losing the The Great Turf War 100 years ago. No one could say the Octarians were weak though... they had suffered but survived everything that had been thrown at them and had managed to create different pockets of space underground to call their homes. Then 90 years later... their power began to run out, and their homes began to fall apart. Floating platforms, systems, communities... without power everything was slowly being swallowed by chaos.**_

 _ **The Octarians wouldn't last much longer if things continued as they were.**_

 _ **4 years later, Tela would experience a great joy in her life. Quickly followed by one of the darkest moments to ever grace her.**_

 _ **12-year-old Tela exited through the hospitals front door, a wide toothy smile adorned her face as she stared down at the little tiny bundle in her arms.**_

 _ **"Ready to be a big sister Tela?" said a female older Octoling, her voice like tinkling glass as she glances with love and adoration at her two daughters.**_

 _ **"Ready? You bet your ink Mom!" laughed Tela with joy, then suddenly she squealed with delight as Levi grabbed her little finger with a tiny tentacle.**_

 _ **"I can't believe you managed to get your transformation under control before your sister's arrival!" laughed a male Octarian as he wrapped one of his thick tentacles around his older daughter's shoulders.**_

 _ **"I thought you were kidding when you said you were going to do it. Most Octarians can't control their forms till at least 14. I'm impress kiddo!"**_

 _ **Tela was about to open her mouth to retort when sudden alarmed cries rang out, making the happy family freeze.**_

 _ **Octarians and Octolings started to rush towards them in panic, some of them almost sending Tela and Levi flying if not for their father who wrapped them and their mother tight with his eight tentacles to protect them.**_

 _ **"What's going on? Why is everyone scared?" their mother whispered in slight panic towards her husband.**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **Octarians everywhere began to scream even more as Tela and her family now saw what was causing the uproar. One the floating platforms high above which housed an estate began to fall, it's power now gone.**_

 _ **"RUN!" The father yelled as he pushed his family in the opposite direction to try and avoiding the colossal platform which were now falling at an increase pace.**_

 _ **Tela held onto her baby sister as tightly as she could, crying tears of fear as the area around them drew darker from the platforms shadow. They weren't going to make it. The platform was too big to out run.**_

 _ **Tela watched as the other Octarians desperately sprayed the ground with their purple ink and then diving into it in their Octopus forms to try and outswim instead.**_

 _ **Their mother clung onto their father and whispered something in his ear as she pointed to the cave wall, a look of desperation but also determination. The male Octarian nodded his head in grim acceptance. With brute strength, he wrapped a tentacle around a sobbing Tela and gurgling Levi, then pulled them over towards the cave wall which housed a small crack. Only big enough for a child to slip through.**_

 _ **"Tela" shouted the male Octarian gaining his daughters attention. "I need you to know that your mother and I love you and Levi, no matter what. Promise me you will take care of your sister Tela!"**_

 _ **Tela shuddered with fear as ink tears flowed down her face. Her father grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.**_

 _ **"Tela! I need you to promise!"**_

 _ **"I-I (choke) pr-promise!" sobbed Tela as her mother made her way towards her and wrapped her daughter in her arms. She then kissed Tela and Levi's forehead before stepping back.**_

 _ **"Love you both my special babies."**_

 _ **With that both parents pushed their daughters into the crack and watched as they fell into the darkness, landing on the hard ground a few inches down.**_

 _ **"MOM! DAD!"**_

 _ **The light flitting down the entrance from which her parents stood disappeared as the ground and cave shook violently, the noise so defending that Tela clutched at her pointed ears in pain and screwed her eyes closed. Little Levi screamed in almighty fear and panic.**_

 _ **When the noise and shaking subsided, Tela slowly opened her eyes and clutched the distressed Levi to her chest tightly and attempted to calm her down with little coos and whispers.**_

 _ **Finally, the young Octoling looked up and gasped, ink tears streaming down her face again as she stared at the entrance. It was now blocked by the edge of the platform that had fallen, and underneath... dripped purple ink.**_

"Tela?"

Said Octoling shook her head slightly at the sound of her sister's voice. "Don't get your tentacles in a twist Levi I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

The young Octoling could still remember being stuck in that crack in the wall until she finally had the sense to look around, and managed to find a small passage that led back to cavern.

Ever since then she had to scrap together what she could and scavenge what she needed for the last 6 years in order for her and her sister's survival. The rest of the Octarians didn't have the time or the patience for two little orphan girls.

"Tela?" asked Levi again. "Do you think, that we'll be able to see the real sky too one day? Would the Inklings let us?"

Tela suddenly scowled at the mention of the Inklings. No good spoiled little rotten squids! She knew all about them from history lessons from her father. She knew how they, the Octarians lost to the Inklings in the Great Turf War.

She knew how they all lived on the surface, feeling the sun and open sky as they went about their spoiled little lives being lazy, obsessing over fashions and playing their silly little turf war games.

Did they not care that a whole civilization of Octarians lived right under their feet!? Denied sunshine and real sky's as their worlds collapsed. Tela hated them.

Tela really REALLY hated them!

"Don't worry Levi, I promise I'll take you to see the real sky one day."

Little Levi began to slap her tentacles in excitement as her body wobbled and jiggled. Tela laughed as she reached up and pluck her sister from her head with a little 'plop!' sound.

Yeah... Tela meant it when she made that promise. It had been such a long time ago since she saw the real sky herself when father took her above ground.

 **DIG IT MY OCTARIANS! LISTEN UP!**

Tela stopped walking as she and Levi turned towards the source of the booming voice that seem to echo around the whole massive cave space.

 **THIS IS DJ OCTAVIO MAKING AN ANNOCEMENT!**

Levi gurgled with excitement and began to bounce as multiple screens around the area lit up to revel DJ Octavio, the leader of the Octarians.

 **AS EVERYONE IS AWARE, OUR SITUATION AT THE MOMENT AS BEEN PRETTY SCRITCH SCRATCH ROUGH. OUR POWER SOURCE IS RUNNING OUT, BUT DON'T FRET YOUR LITTLE SUCKERS.**

 **I DJ OCTAVIO HAS COME UP WITH A PLAN TO BRING US BACK ON TOP OF THE MOLECUSE CHAIN!**

 **WE'RE GOING TO STEAL ALL THE ZAPFISH FROM THOSE ROTTEN INKLINGS, INCLUDING THE GREAT ZAPFISH!**

"Steal the great zapfish?" muttered Tela with a frown. Was that even possible?

 **WITH THE ZAPFISH FINALLY IN OUR TENTACUES, WE'LL HAVE ALL THE POWER WE COULD POSSIBLY NEED!**

 **THOSE ROTTEN UNFAIR INKLINGS WILL FINALLY KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER! TIME TO FLIP THE TABLES MY LITTLE OCTARIANS!**

 **IF YOU FEEL YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BRING JUSTICE TO THOSE PATHETIC INKLINGS THEN JOIN MY ARMY!**

 **CROSS OUT FADE TO BLACK YO!**

The screens flicked before fading to black. The booming words of DJ Octavio still fresh in Tela's ear as she stared upwards in wonderment.

"Tela?" asked Levi as she looks up at the frozen form of her sister. "Are you ok?"

A massive grin split across the older octolings face. "Ok? I'm better then ok Levi. Things are going to start picking up for us little shrimp. I can feel it."

With that, Tela turned around and began to head in the direction towards a certain kettle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tela pushed open the door to her room and fell to the floor with groan, she sluggishly lifted her foot and half-heartily kicked the door closed. A little Octarian child stopped her activity of drawing on the small crooked brown bed, and jumped off when she saw the state of her older sister.

"Tela! Tela you ok?" Levi bubbled in concern as she slapped her front tentacles on the battered tired face of the older octoling.

Tela gave a hiss of pain and gently pushed her worried sister away. "Stop it Levi I'm fine. Training was just… a little rough today."

Levi puffed her little purple cheeks out in annoyance before suddenly giving a start, her little green and red ringed eyes widening as she wriggled over to the picture she had been drawing.

"Look Tela! I drew a picture of us!"

Tela who had been in the sluggish process of taking her Octoling goggles and armor off looked up at the sheet of paper being held up. Her heart gave a jump as her eyes went wide.

The picture was of Levi and Tela holding hands looking up at the sky. The faces of their parents looking down at them and smiling.

"I can't wait to say hello to Mommy and Papa." Little Levi hugged the picture to her form and closed her eyes, a contented smile blooming on her cute little face.

"It's amazing little shrimp, a work of art like that has to put up for show!" grinned Tela as she unhooked her inktank, placing it and her Octoshot weapon down against the wall. She carefully took the picture and pinned it on the wall above her bed.

"Much better."

Tela sat on the bed, leaning her back against the head board and then pulled Levi onto her lap. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, not that it bothered her or her sister.

The young Octoling closed her eyes as Levi snuggled into her midriff, thinking back on what had transpired in the last month since the announcement from DJ Octavio.

It almost seems like a dream. She remembered headed to the army base to join in the fight against the Inklings. DJ Octavio merely casted her a bored look before nodding his head, accepting her.

They outfitted her with the Octo armor, supplied her with one of their weapons and also gave her a room to call her own in the base. True the room was small, damp, and smelly but… it was hers.

Then the harsh training began. All new recruits were being brutally trained in order to protect and keep secure the Great zapfish and all the other mini zapfish that had within weeks of Tela joining the army, been stolen off the Inklings by DJ Octavio himself and his elite soldiers.

Tela nearly laughed herself to death when she found out the Inklings didn't even know their power source was missing till hours later in the day. Such lazy squids.

Life for Octarians, thanks to the Zapfish grew better every day. Things were finally starting to look up for them.

Levi gave a little snore, the noise pulling Tela out of her thoughts as she smiled down at her sister. Yes… things were finally getting better.

Tela shuffled down into the covers of her bed and moved around until she was comfortable with Levi in her arms. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

Unaware of the events that would soon put a damper to her happy ending. Through the intervention of an old grizzly Inkling Captain and a young but skilled Inkboy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Zap-napping back the Zapfish

**Chapter Two – Zap-napping back the Zapfish**

"Octoling down! I repeat Octoling down! Rookie platoon H20 to front centre NOW! Do not let Agent 3 get the Zapfish! I repeat DO NOT LET HIM GET THE ZAPFISH!" screamed an Octoling commander, the kelp flowing freely from her head of black tentacles to signature her statues in the army.

Tela rushed forwards and skidded to a halt in front of the mini zapfish behind her. The hands holding her Octoblaster shook violently as sweat poured down her face. Other newbie Octoling stood on either side of her. Nearly all showed the indicators of fear.

Tela swallowed heavily as she tried to calm her rapid breathing and the shuddering of her arms. This would be the first time she came into contact with Agent 3, an Inkling. From what she had seen and heard, the purple Octoling knew she was going to be splattered.

This Inkling… he was a monster. Splattering every Octarian and Octoling in his path to retake the zapfish they had stolen, as if… as if they were nothing.

How could this happening? Why didn't DJ Octavio ever tell them that the Inklings were this strong!? Everything seem to be going great a few weeks ago.

Until reports started to pour in of whole platoons going missing along with the zapfish they had been guarding.

Tela watched with growing darkness in her heart as more and more faces of the octarians she had been training with disappeared.

Soon it became apparent that an Inkling by the codename Agent 3 had been clearing out their bases one by one, stealing back the zapfish and desecrating entire platoons.

The young Octoling shuddered as she remembered going on a scouting mission and witnessing first-hand the destruction and deadly precision Agent 3 bought.

Monster.

A burst of bright sky-blue ink shot towards them and Tela gasped with deep rooted fear as the Octoling standing only a few inches away from her was splattered, Sky blue ink splashing over Tela and causing her to hiss in pain. Quickly she dived into a pool of purple ink in octopus form and sped away in the hopes of a better advantage point.

With a burst of speed, she skimmed up the wall to one of the platforms and quickly reverted back, training her weapon down and hastily scanning the area where the ink blast had come from.

Sure enough, Agent 3 leaped into the air and over the ledge, gunning down the Octolings that had remained by the zapfish.

Tela couldn't help but marvel at the Inkling gracefulness and skills. His body was cladded in black armour and black shades hid his eyes. His sky-blue tentacles tied back in a short ponytail. This male Inkling certainly was different from the males of her species and yet… there was something about him that tugged at Tela's curiosity.

 _It's his colour._ Thought the young Octoling as she watched him mesmerized. _It reminds me of the sky._

Tela suddenly snapped back to reality as she realised she was the only one left now. All the others have been splattered and her commander was nowhere to be seen.

Agent 3 cocked his gun on his shoulder after checking to see if the area were free of Octolings. (Tela had transformed and hide in her own puddle of ink.) Then strolled up to the zapfish to claim what he had come for.

 _No! no! no! NO!_ thought Tela desperately as she leaped out of her purple ink towards the Inkling. She couldn't stand by and watch another zapfish go! They were too important!

 _I have to do this for Levi! I promise to take her to see the real sky one day!_

The Inkling astoundingly didn't sense Tela come charging up behind him, his gaze too focused on the zapfish as he reached a hand out.

SLAM!

"GET AWAY YOU INKLING SCUM!" screamed Tela as she slammed the butt of her weapon into the back of Agent 3's head, then she bought up her knee as the Inkling reeled forwards from the impact and slammed it hard into his stomach. The Inkling gasped in surprised pain as he skidded backwards away from the zapfish.

Before he could have a chance to recover, Tela slammed her foot down hard on his arm then clutched his spattershot pro and aim her own gun in his face.

Thanks to the shades he wore Tela had no idea what his expression might be. She hoped it was fear.

"Stupid Inkling!" she hissed as Agent 3 simply stayed still, watching her. "Time to say goodbye you monster!"

Both Octoling and Inkling stared at each other as Tela tried to press the trigger. It felt as if the world had stopped moving. It grew so silent that Tela swore she could hear her own heartbeat rapidly slamming against her ribcage painfully. Sweat poured from every pore in her skin. She still hadn't pulled the trigger.

 _I need to do this! I have to splatter him! He deserves this! Why should he and the rest of his no-good species live a happy life while the rest of us rots down here! Pull the trigger Tela come on! PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!_

Seconds ticked by and still the trigger hadn't been pulled. Agent 3 hadn't moved a muscle and shown no sign of confusion at the situation thanks to the shades covering his eyes.

More seconds ticked by.

Then Tela gave a half sob as she lowered the gun. She couldn't do it. She couldn't pull the trigger. It had been so easy in the in-simulation chambers. So why was this so different and hard!?

The young octoling ripped the goggles from her face and hissed at the Inkling on the floor, angry ink tears flowing down her reddening cheeks.

"Take it you damn bastard!" she snarled as she stepped back, freeing Agent 3 arm. Then she leaped into a nearby purple ink pool in her octopus form and splashed away as fast as she could, not wanting to wait around for the Inkling to splatter her.

 _Bzzt! Come in Agent 3! Is everything ok lad?_

Agent 3 watched the retreating Octoling with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"I'm fine. Securing the mini zapfish right now." He replied to the voice of Cap'n Scuttlefish's issuing from his radio. He watched the Octoling until she vanished from sight and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Tela exited the kettle and rushed towards the main base, tears of embarrassment and shame still dripping from her face. Why couldn't she just splatter him like any normal and sane Octarian would have done? Now thanks to her… another zapfish was gone, and the lives of Octarians that would obviously be taken in the next encounter with agent 3 will be on her hands.

An Octoling commander who had been stood at the entrance reading something on a clipboard in her hand looked up and seemed surprise at the appearance of Tela.

"Tela from Rookie Platoon H20? I have been informed by your commander that you have all been splattered by agent 3? How is it you are still alive?"

Tela skidded to a halt and resume the position of respect demanded when addressing a commander. "Reporting Commander Lucia! I managed to escape Agent 3 as he cleared out the base. I'm the only one who survived."

"And yet…" said the commander with a slight scowl. "The zapfish your PLATOON was supposed to be guarding has been taken by the Inkling."

Tela hung her head down in shame.

The commander gave a titter of annoyance as she tapped the clipboard against her elbow. Her red ringed yellow eyes narrowed as they glance at the now squirming Octoling.

"Take the day off tomorrow rookie."

Tela glanced up, her eyes widening in bewilderment and her mouth gaped open slightly. Take the day off? But… wasn't the commander mad at her? "C-Commander Lucia! Than- "

The Commander Octoling cut across Tela with a scowl. "And then the day after YOU are going to head to the secure base whose details will be given to you shorty. You will help the platoon there to protect the zapfish assigned to them."

Tela stood up straight and showed the Octarian salute of respect. "Yes, Commander Lucia!"

The Commander stood up straight and smirked, her perfect white fangs glinting. "However, failure to protect the zapfish again will result in… well. Just don't bother coming back Tela. Just splatter yourself instead. There's nothing worse than a soldier who can't do their job. You're Dismissed."

Tela was gobsmacked as she watched the Commander give her a smug stuck-up smile before walking away to head inside the base.

Did… did she seriously suggest Tela kill herself if she failed again!? That! That was horrendous! The young Octoling felt the life leave her as she suddenly dropped her head down, trying the blink back the tears that were threating to come.

If she failed again then, her career as a soldier was over. No more protecting the stolen zapfish that will help usher in a brighter future for the Octarians. It was true that this could be accomplished without Tela in the army but, she wanted to be a part of it. Someone who helps to end the darkness her kind has suffered from for so long. To help her sister grow up beneath real skies and clouds.

It was her dream.

Tela shook her head and made her way inside, heading up the stairs and towards her room. All the while having thoughts race around her head. The young Octoling gave a huff of discomfort as she realised the sudden complication she was going to have with Levi. After all, if she really did fail. Then who is going to take care of the little Octarian child?

 _I really hate to do this but, I'm going to have to ask old crazy Janjan to take Levi in. Levi's going to hate me for this!_ Thought Tela as she screwed up her eyes and tried to ready herself for the obvious storm that was going to brew.

Old crazy Janjan was a withered up 120-year-old Octoling who took in Tela and Levi in her care when their parents had died. Tela managed to bolt from her creepy house with Levi as soon as she had turned 16.

How Janjan is still alive is anyone's guess, and judging by the antics of the crazy old lady she wasn't about to cop it any time soon.

Tela braced herself for impact and quickly opened her door.

"TELA!"

GLOMP!

The Octoling reeled backwards as something squishy slammed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"You didn't get splattered!"

Tela gave a nervous chuckle as she looked to the side, avoiding her sister's gaze. Something her sister picked up on instantly as she raised an eyebrow, concern starting to edge into her face.

"Tela? Is something wrong?" she gurgled, lifting a tentacle and patting her sister's chin.

Tela signed as she finally looked at her sister in the eyes. "I'm taking you to Janjan's tomorrow to go live with her for a bit. Just… just for a week for so. Ok?"

Little Levi's face instantly shifted from concern to blind panic and horror. "What!? WHY!?" she wailed as she clung harder with her little limbs.

Tela gave a grunt and walked into her room shutting her door, not wanting the scene her sister was creating to be a public viewing for entertainment.

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" she snapped angrily as Levi started to sob, her bottom lip wobbling as fat inky tears made tracks down her cheeks.

"I'm going on a mission after tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back. There's no way I'm leaving you on your own for so long. I need to know you're going to be safe ok?"

Levi stopped her tears as Tela placed her on the bed before making her way to the wardrobe to change.

After changing into a sky-blue nightgown and placing her Octo-armour away safely, he noticed Levi sulking and pouting with her back turned partially towards her. The Octoling breathed hard through her nose, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"Look, I don't like it either." She said as she closed the wardrobe doors and made her way over to sit on the bed.

"I don't like the idea of you not being with me, but I wouldn't do this without good reason. I just…"

Levi turned around to peek at her sister at the sound of her voice breaking.

"I just want you to be safe and happy. I want you to be able to grow up in a world where broken down platforms and horrible underground cave worlds are a thing of the past." Tela gave a shuddering breath as she moved to lay down on the bed, her Lilac ringed amber eyes staring up the mouldy ceiling in thought.

"I love you Levi. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You're the only family I have. The only thing that keeps me going." Tela closed her suddenly shiny moist eyes, trying to hold back the sudden wave of emotions. Then she snapped them back open as she felt a weight travel up her waist to rest at her chest. Her amber eyes meet the green one's of her sisters.

"I love you too Tela."

The Octoling smiled warmly and pulled the little Octarian into her arms, shuffled around to lay on her side before flicking the light switch next to her bed. In the semi-darkness, the two sisters fell asleep in comfort of each other.

"Well howdy do Tulip!" crowed Old Crazy Janjan as she opened her door. Her pale red tentacles tied up in a bun and her green eyes looking enlarged and creepy like as they peered through large round spectacles at the figure of Tela looking on edge with a nervous smile. Little Levi sat perched on her sister's head.

"It's Tela." Said the young Octoling almost sounding automatic as if it was something she had to correct all the time. Janjan who stood hunched over in the doorway peered up at Levi and gave a heartily cackle of delight.

"Why it's little Lulu too! Look how much you have grown little lassie loo!"

"Her name is Levi." Said Tela in that same tone of voice as she pulled off the straps of a large brown duffel bag off her shoulder.

"Thanks for agreeing to take care of her Janjan. I know it was short notice and all."

Old Crazy Janjan simply waved a hand and smiled a toothless smile. "Nonsense Tulip. I loved having the two of you live with me, especially when your poor dear parents left us. Bless their Octo hearts."

Tela shifted slightly in discomfort. She walked past Janjan and placed the duffel bag in the hallway.

"Well this is it little Shrimp." Tela gently lifted Levi off her head and placed her on the worn-out carpet of the hallway. The young Octoling bent down on one knee and rubbed the little Octarian's head.

"Be good for Janjan ok? I'll come back for you as soon as I can." Levi nodded her head before jumping forwards and embracing her older sister. Tela returned the hug, then stood up and made her way the front door.

"Thanks again Janjan."

"Oh, hush your inksack lassie loo! I already told you it's no problem. You just concentrate on completing your mission ok? Don't a worry about your little Lulu. She's in good hands."

Tela raised an eyebrow at the old wizened Octoling, somehow not feeling reassured. Then she casted one last smile at Levi before closing the door. She gave a huff at the sudden twist in her gut before letting go of the door knob and forcing her legs to move, taking her slowly farther away from her sister. It was horrible.

She had to keep reminding herself that this was all for a good cause. Now it was time for business. Tela dusted down the Octo Armor and checked to see if her inktank and Octoblaster were all in working order.

The octoling finally reached a kettle and stopped before it, pulling her Octo-goggles down. She was going to make good use of her day off by staking-out at one of their bases which contained a zapfish. If Agent 3 turned up which, stopping to consider it now was quite an impossibility. She could spy on him and hopefully take him down when he least expects it.

If she splatters him today then, no way in Octo-hell will she fail in her mission tomorrow. It wasn't a fail-proof plan but it was the only plan she had.

She just hoped he would come.

3 hours later found Tela trying to hold back a yawn as she laid on an iron bar high up in the shadows of a warehouse ceiling. Her weapon trained down to the clearing below showing a squad of Octarians and Octolings guarding a Zapfish. Large metal containers surrounded them. so far, the Inkling hadn't shown up yet.

 _I bet he doesn't show up, I'm going to waste my whole day being cold and hungry for nothing. This is so stupid…_ Tela thought as she moved her head to the side and rested it on her arm closing her eyes. She tried to ignore the slight chill that had been creeping through her body from the last hour.

 _I'll head back home tonight, properly catch a cold knowing my luck. I'll wake up tired, head to the base for my mission and then get insta-splattered. Oh Mom… Dad… I wish you guys were still here._

Tela started to drift off to sleep after another hour of hiding in the dark, until that is a shrill cry of anger startled her awake.

"Woah!" cried Tela, almost falling off her perch in her hast of training her weapon down below. The Octarians and Octoling were suddenly racing around, shooting their purple ink in one direction.

 _It's him! Agent 3!_

Tela felt her stomach give a flip as the familiar sky-blue Inkling appeared, his splattershot pro shooting continuously at his enemies. The Octoling couldn't help but watch with awe as he fought his way across the warehouse, making it look as if he was simply taking a stroll in the park.

Yet something seemed… different, in the way he fought compared to last time. Tela couldn't quite put her finger on it. He fought the Octarians the same as before but the Octolings…

Tela watched as Agent 3 cornered a purple tentacle Octoling. Then felt her mouth drop open as the Inkling shot the Octoling in the face, or rather shoot the Octo-Goggles off. Agent 3 seem to study the girls face before leaping away as the Octoling attempted to shoot him. Agent 3 quickly splattered her before continuing.

"He's checking their eyes?" whispered Tela confused, her amber eyes narrowing behind her own Octo-Googles as she watched the Inking splatter another Octarian. Why? Is he looking for a certain target? Then she noticed something else, he was only checking Octolings with purple tentacles. _Purple tentacles!?_

Tela reached up to brush her fingertips against her own purple tentacles. Was he… was he searching for her!? A wave of panic quickly overcame her. She tried to aim her Octo-Blaster at the Inkling but once again found she couldn't pull the trigger.

"Dammit not again! What is wrong with me!?" snarled Tela angrily. She looked on as Agent 3 finally finished off every Octarian and made his way to the zapfish.

Hot boiling shame seem to rise to the surface as Tela gritted her sharp teeth together. She tried once more to the pull the trigger, her palms growing sweaty as her trigger finger twitched.

"Come on you can do this." She whispered, aiming the gun with deadly focus. "He's right there. Just pull. Just pull it!"

Agent 3 stopped in front of the zapfish and started to look around, as if waiting for something. His pointy ears giving a flick every now and now as he focused his hearing. Hearing for what she wasn't sure of.

"What is he waiting for?" Tela grew unnerved as the Inkling just stood there looking around.

After what seem an age, the Inkling finally grabbed the mini zapfish and began to make his way out of the warehouse. Tela slammed her head on the surface of the pillar she laid on and groaned, her moment gone as Agent 3 left the building.

"So so so so stupid!" chastised the Octoling as she repeatedly banged her head to every 'so' until finally she jumped down to land on a metal container, a large red mark on her forehead as she tried her best to avoid the sky-blue ink that nearly covered the whole of the warehouse.

"He's just a stupid Inkling! Why am I so scared of splattering him!? Am I really that soft-hearted and weak?" Tela use her Octo-Blaster to shoot a path of purple ink to the door so she could safely make her way out. She jumped into her ink in octopus form and glided out of the warehouse.

Once outside, she made her way over to a wall jutting out of the ground and leaned her back against it, slumping down to the ground. She pulled off her goggles and threw them down before burying her face in her arms that rested on her knees which she had pulled up.

"Rough day huh?"

Tela looked up with teary eyes before leaping to her feet and screaming, pressing herself against the wall as Agent 3 stood in front of her with a smirk.

 _Oh, my Octo it's him!_

The Inkling took a step closer, Tela felt her breath get caught and her heart miss a beat as he leaned forwards.

Despite the dark shades hiding his eyes, the octoling felt as if the Inkling was staring into her amber eyes. This closeness, the fear, it was just too much as Tela swung her fist forwards to collide with the Inklings cheek. Then she bolted.

Tela pumped her legs as fast as she could in sheer desperation. If she could just reach the kettle then she'll be transported to safety. There's no way the Inkling would follow her to the main military base… right? 

SWOOSH!

Apparently not. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed Agent 3 chasing her down with terrifying speed.

SPLASH!

"Wah!" squealed Tela as she suddenly fell and face planted the floor, her feet were no longer moving. The reason became obvious as the Octoling pushed herself up with her hands and glanced back to see her Octo-boots covered and stuck in a puddle of sky-blue ink. The stupid little Inkling had shot her feet!

"You're really odd." Said the voice of Agent 3 as he casually walked past the struggling Octoling and stopped in front of her to squat down to her level.

"Excuse me!?" burst Tela angrily as she tried to rip her feet out of the puddle, they moved but only slightly.

The Inkling merely shrugged his shoulders at her response before leaning forwards and quickly unclipping the Octolings inktank.

"Hey! Give that back you stupid Inkling!" snarled Tela as she took a swipe at her inktank, but agent 3 merely jumped back and tossed it carelessly behind him. She watched with wide-eyed horror as the tank cracked, Purple ink sluggishly pumping onto the ground.

 _What is he doing? Why isn't he splattering me like all the rest?_ Thought Tela, her heart pounding terribly at the mere fact that her Octo-Blaster was now useless without the inktank.

Agent 3 went back to staring at her, Tela just wished he would take off his shades so she could have a chance at figuring out what the Inkboy was thinking. Then she gave a little start as the Inkling stood up and smirked. Tela felt a slight blush gracing her cheek at the way his fangs glinted, and… did her heart just skip a beat?

"You're not like the others you know." Said Agent 3 as Tela gaped at him in surprise. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Eat saltwater you stupid squid!" snapped Tela, angry at the fact her blush had grown more at his words. She managed to twist her body partially around and grabbed one of her legs with her hands, renewing her effect in trying to free herself.

Agent 3 clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Says the one whose species stole our zapfish."

The Octoling now saw red as she once again faced the Inkling. "Maybe if YOUR species wasn't so damn lazy and a bunch of self-centred IDIOTS who only think of themselves, WE wouldn't have stolen the zapfish!"

The two stared at each other, Tela panting slightly at her outburst. The Inkling then shook his head and stood up. "Just because you believe that doesn't mean you have the right to steal. I think you Octarians are the stupid ones."

With that he turned and walked away, his weapon resting on his shoulder. Tela stared at him in bewilderment as she tried to process his latest words. 'Just because you believe in that.' _Just because you believe in that!? What did THAT supposed to mean!?_

"INKLNG SCUM! WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! ARRRGH!"

Agent 3 continued walking without glancing back as he waved a lazy hand in the air. "Sure, you will. It's not like you had multiple opportunities to splatter me before, right?"

Tela snarled at his sarcasm. Oh, how she hated Inklings! Agent 3 marched over to a kettle that Tela had never used before and disappeared into it in his Squid form.

 _Huh? So that's how he got here. That kettle leads to… Octo Valley, right? I remember Dad taking me there once._

Then an idea popped into the Octolings head, filling her with determination. If she couldn't protect the zapfish by splattering the stupid Inkling. Then maybe… she could re-STEAL them back! Thoughts of the consequences she could face if she failed weighed heavily on her heart, but she had to try. For Levi.

Tela focused on her boots and quickly untied the laces with nimble fingers, then she pulled her feet out and stood up. Free at last! Though standing on dirt and small stones in her black socks did feel a little uncomfortable.

"If DJ Octavio managed to sneak into the Inklings territory without detection, then I can too." Muttered Tela as she raced up to the same kettle that Agent 3 used and dived into it in her Octopus form.

"Oof!" the Octoling was spat out after transporting though the kettle and landed face first into the ground. After spitting out dirt with disgust, she stood up and looked around. Octo Valley seemed to be the same way as Tela remembered it. Bright blue skies, fluffy cotton white clouds and the delicious smell of plants and fresh air.

"Avast! Another zapfish for the count aye lad? At this rate, the ole' Great zapfish will be back in Inkopolis where it belongs!"

Tela fell into a crouch and began to slowly sneak forwards towards the source of the voice.

"I kinda enjoyed this mission Cap'n Scuttlefish. It was more… interesting then I thought it would be."

Tela narrowed her amber eyes at the new voice. It was agent 3, no doubt about it. The octoling fell to the floor and began to shuffled forwards until she could peek around the corner. In the clearing ahead stood an old Inkling in a sailor get-up in front of a board plastered with…. Were those pictures of Octarians? The old man Inkling must have been Cap'n Scuttlefish. Agent 3 stood in front of him smiling and chatting away.

"Aye lad. Go get some rest or whatever you young'un's do these days. Just remember to head back tomorrow lad for your next mission." Chuckled Cap'n Scuttlefish as he stroked his beard. Agent 3 nodded and then walked off with a wave.

Tela watched as he jumped into a grate in Squid form. So… that led to Inkopolis?

"Hmmm… the lad seems more chirper then usual lately. Avast! I suppose it be nothing to do with me! Haw hahah!"

Tela frowned as she soon realised the old Inkling wasn't going to move anytime soon, and there was no way of getting to that grate without walking past him.

Cap'n Scuttlefish, unaware of the dilemma of the Octoling only a few feet away from him began to lean against the board, his large eyes drooping and his head bobbing slightly.

"Aye. All this standing around makes an old squid tired. Time to hit the deck for a few kips I reckon. (Yawn)" the Inkling made his way to sit in an old rocking chair in the corner and soon had drifted off to sleep.

 _Damn… either I'm lucky or Karma is waiting to play an almighty prank on me._ Thought Tela as she continued to lay in wait in case the Inkling hadn't really gone to sleep. She was painfully aware of how loud her heart pounded as the minutes ticked by.

It was only 15 minutes later did Tela deemed it safe to move from her spot and slowly tiptoe forwards. Sweat began to drip from her forehead as she got closer and closer to Cap'n Suttlefish. She held her breath as she finally came level with him, her palms were sweaty and she clamped her mouth tight as possible to prevent any noise escaping.

 _Don't wake up. Don't wake up. Don't wake up._ The Octoling chanted repeatedly in her head as the grate came closer. Finally, Tela stopped and stared down at the grate right in front of her, it was quite late into the night now so there shouldn't be too many Inklings hanging around right?

Ignoring the fact that this could go horribly wrong, the young Octoling swallow hard in anticipation and jumped into the grate in Octopus form.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dance of Ink

**Chapter 3 – The Dance of Ink**

The first thing to register in Tela head as she popped out of the grate was the noise. She had never heard the likes of it before. It seemed to almost… pulse with a kind of rhythm and beat. Was this… music? The Octoling had been told by her father of the strange noise the Inklings listened to, but to hear it for herself. It was unusual but… pleasant.

The next thing to register was the vibrant explosion of colours. Reds, blues, greens, purples, indigo, yellows the list goes on and on.

After coming back to her senses Tela dived behind a trash can, thanking the heavens she had popped out in an alley way. She peered around to make sure she hadn't been spotted by any of the Inklings, which to her amazing all sported different bright coloured tentacles. It was so bizarre to see.

Then her amber eyes widen with fear when she spotted a familiar sky-blue Inkling standing with a group chatting away. Agent 3! Wait… that can't be right. He was wearing completely different clothes, there was no way he could have changed so quickly right? Then the Octoling spotted another sky-blue tentacled Inkling, and another, and… wait isn't that one a girl!?

"Ok…" whispered Tela as she pulled back behind the trash can, her chest heaving. "So, there's more than one agent 3 apparently, and thanks to the stupid shades he wore I can't tell which one is the real deal. No need to panic. I just… just need a way to travel around without being detected."

There must be a way to blend in somehow. The Octoling frantically looked around to try and take in as much of her surroundings as possible. There were a few places she could hide, but none of them could help her travel around without raising the alarm of her presence.

"Urgh, I'm broke. Totes worth it though."

Tela jumped a foot in the air at the voice issuing right in front of the trash can she was currently hiding behind. The Octoling began to shake as scenarios raced through her head of her being discovered and chased by a mob of ink-thirsty Inkling all baring their weapons on her.

"These new clothes are totally like, make me the Freshest looking Squid in town!"

"Well you did gain a few more levels in Turf Wars."

"And I didn't even break a nail doing it. The Inklings in the other team were such Noobs."

Tela slowly peered around the trash can and saw two Inkgirls chatting away. What was this 'Fresh' thing they were talking about? The girl with the pink tentacles mentioned something about levels and Turf Wars? Was it a video game they were talking about or what?

The pink Inkling suddenly gave a squeal of delight and dropped a white bag on the floor which Tela realised must be the clothes the Inkling had mentioned earlier.

"I like, totally have to show you this picture Denise." She pulled out her phone and started to rapidly tap her fingertips on the screen.

 _A bag of clothes huh? I mean… we already stole the zapfish off them. Some stupid clothes won't matter._ Tela waited until both Inklings were occupied with whatever they were looking at, and quickly swiped the white bag. The Octoling went into stealth mode as she crouched along the alleyway, mindful of being spotted. She rounded a corner to more trash bags and cans. This should do.

Tela opened the bag and started to pull out the bundles of fabrics, opening and holding them up to get a better view.

First item was a Zapfish Satin Jacket, kind of ironic considering the situation she was in. Tela felt herself growing with excitement at the beautiful design, and nodded in approval.

The next item was a pair of Strapping Reds trainers. A size too big but they would have to do. The last item was a Takoroka Mesh cap.

"Urgh… these Inklings really are obsessed with fashion, aren't they? The clothes we have back home are nowhere even close to being a nice or fancy as these are. It really isn't fair."

Tela peeled off each piece of Octoling Armor and stuffed them into the white plastic bag, then proceeded to pull on the stolen attire.

"Not bad." Smiled Tela as she twisted and turned around, looking down. Truth be told the clothes felt very soft and comfortable. Now the Octoling came to a slight snag in her plans. Just because she wore the clothes of an Inkling doesn't mean she could wander around Inkopolis.

One look at her face and tentacles would tell even the most oblivious of Inklings that she was an Octoling.

"Hmmmm… maybe if I?" Tela started to twist and pull her tentacles around, hissing in pain every now and then while avoiding touching the suckers. Let's just say Octoling suckers are a little… well sensitive. After succeeding in wrapping her tentacles in a tight bun, she rammed the cap on her head. It looked a bit lumpy but it'll have to do.

All that was left was the black mask marking that all Inkling sported around their eyes. Tela started to rummage around the various trash cans and black bags that filled the alley way, finally she pulled out a cracked hand-mirror.

"Hmmm…" murmured the Octoling as she looked at her reflection. Apart from the missing black face mask around her eyes, she looked just like an Inkling, unfortunately she resembled a male Inkling rather than a female due to the tips of her tentacles poking out at the back of her cap. Well… if she had to pretend to be a boy then so be it.

"Typical." Tela rolled her eyes and then turned to another trash bag to continue her search. Finally, she came to fruition as she pulled out a black pen marker, thankfully not the one of the permanent kind.

A few minutes later, Tela looked at the mirror again, her smirk growing bigger as she admired her handiwork. Using the marker pen the Octoling had managed to etch a black mask around her eyes. She threw the mirror to the floor

Tela threw the bag containing her old clothes behind a stack of bin bags and made her way out of the alley way. Thankfully the two Inkling girls from before were gone. Just as well… Tela really didn't want her almost perfect cover blown by simply being haggled for being a thief.

Now then… where to look first?

Inkopolis seem so alien yet wondrous. As Tela walked she couldn't help but marvel at the new sounds and smells that assaulted her. It was nothing like back home. These Inkling really were living the high life.

Thankfully no one paid any action to her as she travels around what seem to be city centre, or maybe a plaza? Then she noticed how a lot of Inkling were converging to a huge grand building underneath a tall impressive radio station tower, the sign above the entrance read, Turf Wars Lobby. Turf wars?

"Hey there! Are you heading in for a Turf war? Me too!"

Tela spun around with wide fearful eyes at the green tentacled Inkling girl who addressed her with a happy and curious smile.

"I hope we'll be assigned to the same team, judging by your clothes Freshness you must be pretty good! What level are you?" chatted the Inkling girl with a wide toothy smile.

"O-Oh! Ummm…" stuttered Tela nervously, hoping the girl couldn't hear the sudden pounding of her heart.

 _What do I say!? I don't even understand half the stuff she mentioned! Oh, Octo this isn't good._

"N-nah. I… I don't do Turf Wars. I'm just l-looking around and, and my l-level well…" said Tela, making her voice sound deep as she struggled to think of what to say as the Inkling started to frown.

"Don't do Turf Wars!? Are you KIDDING!?" screeched the green tentacled Ink-girl, her pale green eyes widening in shock and disbelief. Her loud outburst catched the attention of a few nearby Inklings.

"Then how did you get those clothes!? Where's your ID?" demanded the Ink-girl.

"Hey, did you hear that? That Ink-boy doesn't like Turf wars."

"Then how did he get those clothes. Someone who doesn't do Turf Wars shouldn't be walking around looking that Fresh."

"There seems to be something weird with that Ink-boy don't cha think?"

"Now that you mention it… yeah. He doesn't have pointy ears!"

"Don't be so rude! He might have lost them in an accident or something. That happened before you know!"

"Really? When?"

 _This is getting bad, I need to get out of here NOW!_ Thought Tela as she held up her hands at the now gathering crowd.

"I'll love to stay and chat but I… I have somewhere to go. Yeah so… ummm. Bye?" Tela gave a wave before quickly dashing down the street as fast as she could away from the crowd. Wow, she was bad at this, only half an hour in Inkopolis and already she had run into trouble.

Tela was that desperate in putting as much distance between her and those Inklings that she didn't watch where she was going.

"OOF!"

The Octoling slammed into something hard and bounced off, crashing to the ground and scrapping her knee in the process.

"You ok?"

That voice… it sounded familiar.

Tela looked up from the ground and flinched violently at the Inkling staring down at her in concern. The voice… the sky-blue tentacles… it had to be him! Agent 3! Or… could it be him?

The Inkling was cladded in red shorts, a white and green stripped t-shirt with some weird Inkling letter characters on it and strapped to his back was a Splattershot Pro gun. He held his hand out to help her up.

 _Oh my… his… his eyes. I… wow…_ Tela swallowed hard, her heart skipping a beat as she stared into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of emerald, so mesmerising that Tela just kept on staring as a blush creeped over her cheeks.

The Inkling who had been grinning raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Tela hadn't grabbed his hand and was just sitting there gaping like a squid out of ink. Then… something strange passed over his face. It was so fast that Tela missed it, too busy being captivated.

"Sorry for knocking you over man. Here, let me help you up."

Tela came out of her dream-like state as the Inkling firmly grasped her arm and pulled her to her feet with surprising strength.

 _Can it be Agent 3? I mean… He has the same coloured tentacles and his voice sounds the same. Geez… I can't believe I got flustered like that over his eyes. He's a stupid Inkling for Octo sake! There really must be something wrong with me._

"Don't talk much huh? Come over here and I'll help clean you up."

 _Clean me up? What does he mean?_ Tela glanced down and noticed purple ink oozing down her leg from the graze on her knee. She glared at the sky-blue Inkling and crossed her arms.

"No thanks umm… bro. I'm fine. I don't need your help." said Tela in a deep voice and pushed her way past, marching down the street. Failing to see the slight smirk appearing on the Inklings face.

There MUST be a clue somewhere or some kind of indication on where the zapfish were being kept. Wait… Tela suddenly stopped walking, a couple of Inklings who had been walking behind her had to swerve quickly to the side to avoid a collision. They muttered darkly, casting annoyed glances at Tela as they walked past.

Zapfish… Inklings use it for power, obviously. So, the best place to look would be a… powerplant of some kind maybe?

The music that had been playing constantly in the background of Inkopolis stopped, to be replaced by a new sound. All the Inkling in the area instantly halted in what they were doing, and turned almost as one with excitement towards a large screen attached to the top of a tall, well-lit building.

Two very looking glamorous Inkling girls sporting very similar outfits with a different colour scheme appeared on the screen, in what seem to be a stage. All the Inklings now surrounding Tela began to cheer and whistle.

"Hold on to your tentacles…" said the Inkling with deep purple tentacles which almost reached the floor.

"It's Inkopolis News Time!" finished the other Inkling girl with short white tentacles.

"I'm Callie, reporting to you that only 3 days left till the Splatfest Festival is here!" grinning the purple Inkling as she began to jump up and down with excitement.

"I'm Marie, and as we all know… the festival starts at midnight and lasts for 24 hours. Make sure you all get a good night's sleep for the opening party, Turf Wars extravaganza and much much more!" smiled the white Inkling.

"And of course, we'll be singing our number one hit song during the Splatfest so keep your ears tuned Squids!"

"Well… that's all for now! So, remember…"

Both Inkling girls struck a pose, their hands in the air with one leg lifted as they both spoke.

"Staaaay Fresh!"

The screen blacked-out and everyone resumed what they were doing, chatting excitedly about the upcoming Splatfest. Tela frowned as she continued her way down the street, her thoughts on this so-called festival.

Tela hated to admit it but… everything she had seen and heard so far… has been pretty mind blowing. Honestly, she felt jealous. The Inklings were clearly having the time of their lives up here on the surface without a worry or a care in the world. Unaware of the misery and suffering of the Octarians living right under their feet.

After nearly an hour of searching found Tela nowhere closer in discovering the location of the zapfish that had been taken back by Agent 3. The Octoling threw herself down on a nearby bench and simply sagged in exhaustion, her stomach twisting and rumbling with hunger.

Tela closed her tired eyes, maybe a quick nap might do her some good. It was nearing midnight anyway and less and less Inklings were walking around. Just as sleep was about to take over, a mouth-watering aroma hit her nose.

Tela opened her eyes with reluctance and casted her half-lidded gaze around to look for the smell, her heart stopped beating however when her amber eyes met vivid emerald green ones.

"ACK!" Tela had to catch herself from falling as the sky-blue tentacled Inkling boy from before waved at her, sitting right next to her on the bench with a paper brown bag on his lap.

How in Octo hell she didn't hear him sit down was a mystery, either that or she was more tired than she thought. She watched with wide frighten eyes as the Inkling opened the paper bag and pulled out a… Tela didn't know what it was called but it smelled like food.

It looked like a rounded piece of bread that had been sliced in half sideways, fried kelp, tomatoes and some type of sauce laid between the two slices of bread. It smelled simply divine.

The Inkling gave a smirk and, ignoring the look of longing and the watering open mouth of Tela bit right into the tasty looking morsel. The Octoling gave a low moan before quickly covering it up with a cough.

 _The world really hates me doesn't it. Not only has the Agent 3 suspect followed me here, but he's eating right next to me while I'm sitting here staving._

The Inkling swallowed his mouthful before turning back to Tela with a grin. "Hey! You're the dude from before, you bumped into me remember?"

Tela gave a sniff of annoyance and turned her face away, trying to ignore the loud protesting growls of her stomach and the bucketful of saliva her mouth was producing.

"Don't you have a home to go to or something, instead of bothering me?" She hoped this cocky little squid would take the hint in her tone and leave her alone.

"Home? Nah man, the night is still young. Anyway… Do you want a Kelp burger?" said the Inkling as he pulled out another one of those sandwiches he was currently eating. "There was a mix-up with my order and I ended up with two."

He held out the Kelp burger to Tela who eyed it in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe it was being offered to her. She didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed the burger faster than a Octarian in ink and gleefully chomped her sharp teeth into the warm tastiness of heaven.

Tela closed her eyes and moaned in delight as the flavours of bread, fried kelp and tomatoes washed over her taste buds. These Kelp burgers are delicious!

The Inkling gave a wide grin as he watched Tela devour the burger without mercy, and then proceed to eat his own.

"Hey umm… thanks… thanks for the food." Tela said shyly after she had finished. That burger really did hit the spot. Now she hated the Inklings as much as the next Octarian but… this Inkling gave her food when he didn't have to. He had shown her kindness, even more so then her own species.

The Inkling looked at her in surprise, as if he had not expected gratitude. Then he smiled warmly and held out his hand.

"No problem man, and… call me Sora." Tela's amber eyed grew wide as she glanced at the hand being offered to her for a second time that day. So, his name is Sora, doesn't that mean sky? Which considering it now, seems appropriate as she glanced at his tentacles.

Tela grasped Sora's hand with her own trembling one, and felt her cheeks reddening at the warm contact between their palms. Her heart started to speed up as she quickly broke the hand shake.

No way could this be Agent 3. He was too friendly and besides… wouldn't her eyes and voice give her away? Sora had made no indication that he knew her.

This… might work in her favour! Sora knows much more about Inkopolis then Tela so, if she became friends with him and somehow gain his trust. He might tell her where the zapfish are! It's perfect!

"The names Te… Terry. Call me Terry." Blushed Tela as she looked away. Sora nudged her shoulder causing the Octoling to look back, her face showing surprise at the contact.

"Terry huh? Well then Terry, fancy hanging out at Suki's bar? First drinks are on me dude." Sora grinned, his emerald eyes glinting as he screwed up the paper bag on his lap and threw it with considerable skill in the nearby trashcan.

 _Suki's bar? What's a… Suki's bar? These Inklings have so many different and new things that I can hardly keep up. Yet… it's all exciting, It's amazing on the surface._

"Sure umm… dude. Lead the way." Said Tela as she grinned, following Sora as he stood up and walked away. It didn't take long to arrive at Suki's Bar, Tela couldn't help but marvel over the beautiful buildings that lit up and flashed in various colours as they passed.

"Sora." Said a pink tentacled Inkling boy nodding his head towards Sora as he stood by the entrance of the bar. Sora nodded back with a smile and, to Tela's utter shock grabbed her arm firmly but gently and pulled her into the building.

Tela raised an eyebrow as soon as she saw large groups of Inklings moving their bodies in weird way to what, the Octoling can only assume was loud thumping music. Sora pulled her through the moving bodies and led her over to a bar where he finally let go of her arm.

"Two Inka Colada's please."

The bar Inkling gave a nod of acknowledgement and walked away to complete the order.

 _So, this is a Suki's bar._ Thought Tela as she looked back to watch the crowd of weird moving Inklings, then suddenly she felt her face burst with heat as she spotted a pair of Inklings. The two, a girl and boy were moving close to each other, they were practically rubbing themselves against one another

The sight made Tela feel very uncomfortable as she quickly turned away.

Sora, who had been watching Tela the entire time moved closer and wrapped an arm around the Octolings shoulder.

"What's up Terry?" he drawled with a smirk. "You're acting like it's your first time in a club or something."

"A club? A thought you said this was a Suzi's bar?" said Tela with a slight accusation tone to her voice as she narrowed her eyes. Sora looked at her strangely before suddenly bursting into laughter. Tela hissed in embarrassment and anger as she roughly shoved the Inklings arm off her shoulder.

"What's so funny!?" she demanded. Honestly, this Inkling was making it so hard to be friends with him, despite the fact Tela never really had any friends before so she wasn't too sure what friends … well, what friends do.

"I'm sorry but…" choked Sora as he tried to calm his laughing fit. "Terry, you are hilarious! You really haven't been to a club before, have you? I'm just, surprised."

The bar tender returned with the two drinks, Sora grabbed them both and handed one to Tela.

"Here, drink this. And then…" Sora leaned in close to the girl who scowled as she felt that damn persistent blush return.

"I'll show you what Inklings do to have fun at clubs." He whispered this sentence, causing Tela to flinch slightly as she felt his warm breath on her skin.

 _What is this squid's problem? Doesn't he know about personal space? Why do I feel so weird around him every time he gets close or… or touches me? It's getting super annoying and stupid._

Tela bought the drink Sora gave her to her lips and took a sip, then suddenly she starts coughing and hacking. The brown liquid felt like fire as it slipped down her throat. What did they put in this!?

Sora burst into loud raucous laughter once more when he saw Tela's reaction to the drink. "Oh, my Squids Terry! Your face! Don't tell me you've never drank alcohol before man!"

Alcohol? Wait, all Inklings could have alcohol? Back home only the most important Octarians were allowed the privilege of consuming alcoholic drinks.

"Don't worry, once you get use to drinking that stuff it gets easier." Said Sora and then proceeded to down his drink in one go.

"Wait…" said the Inkling as he quickly looked back at Tela. "How old are you?"

Tela raised an eyebrow at the Inklings question. Why the Octo hell did he want to know that? Eh… what harm could it do, she did need to try and be friends with him.

"I'm 17 and -!" Tela stopped talking as Sora suddenly make a choking noise, his emerald eyes wide with horror.

"You're 17!? D-don't drink!" Sora snatched the drink from the Octolings hand and practically threw it down on the bar. After that little display, he turned to a confused Tela and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry if I startled you man. Inklings aren't allowed to drink alcohol till they turn 18. I didn't want us to get into trouble."

Tela simply stared at first, then a small smile appeared followed shortly by her own loud laughter. The Octoling didn't even know why she found the whole situation so funny. She couldn't even remember the last time she laughed like this.

"Your face when I told you how old I was! That was so hilarious!"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Terry. Laugh it up!" said Sora pretending to pout despite trying not to laugh himself. He grabbed hold of Tela's arm, which stopped her laughing straight away, and then began to lead her towards the group of moving Inklings.

Tela dug her heels in as soon as she realized where they were going, her amber eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and fear. Sora raised an eyebrow at her reluctance before understanding filled his face.

"You're never danced before." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Danced? Is that what it's called?" Tela said as she pointed to the group. Something strange passed over Sora's face, before Tela could focus on what emotion that was Sora suddenly smiled.

"Dancing. It's called dancing and it's where we move our bodies to the rhythm of music. It's fun!"

Tela couldn't help but feel fascinated as Sora pulled her to the middle of the floor and began to move his body, she realised that he was indeed moving his body to the music.

 _These Inkling are more… interesting then I thought. I mean… DJ Octavio didn't tell us anything like this, according to him Inklings were a bunch of selfish lazy being who only care for themselves but this Inkling isn't like that. I'm starting to feel… strange, like something doesn't seem quite right. I can't put my finger on it._

"Come on Terry! Just move your body, it's not that hard." Shouted Sora over the music, swinging his hips side to side. "Just do what I'm doing!"

Tela felt stupid as she started to awkwardly move her body side to side, but as the pounding music continued play she started to feel herself move more and more with confidents.

This really is fun.

Tela laughed with delight as she got more and more into the music. She then suddenly grabbed hold of Sora's hands, the Inkling seemed surprise at this gesture at first, before throwing his head back with laughter and proceeding to swing them both around in a circle as they danced.


	4. Chapter 4 - Remnant of an Old Friendship

**Chapter Four – Remnants of an Old Friendship**

Tela groggily opened her eyes and winched as the sunlight glared harshly, she yawned as she pushed herself upwards from the sofa into a sitting position. Then proceeded to try and rub the sleep from her tired eyes as memories of last night floated to the surface.

Tela remembered dancing with Sora till the sun had started to rise, she left Suki's bar with the Inkling and remembered having her arm around his shoulders for support as they walked down the street, she felt so exhausted that… she must have fell asleep on him.

So that means… Tela looked around the room with wide eyes as she felt panic set in. Sora must have bought her back to his apartment and today is the day she was SUPPOSED to be at the Octarian world base for her mission!

Another fearful thought popped up as Tela reached up, then let out a breath as she felt her hat still jammed on her head concealing her tentacles. Thank the Octo Sora didn't take her hat off when he had placed her on the sofa. The little flaps on either side of the hat were still down, concealing her none pointy ears.

 _No need to panic, I just need to fetch my armour from behind the alley way and head back to Octo Valley. Then I'll just come back here to continue my search, yeah... that sounds good._

"Sora?" yelled Tela as she got off the sofa and made her way towards what she thought might be the bedrooms, just as she was about to knock on one of the doors, the one behind her opened to revel a freshly showered half-naked Sora holding a towel around his midriff.

Tela's eyes grew twice their size as her mouth dropped open, a deep blushed burning its way across her cheeks as her heartbeat started to speed up. She mainly focused on his bare chest, tracing the abs and the lines of his stomach which travelled down to his naval before disappearing behind the towel.

Octarian males couldn't achieve humanoid forms like females could, so to see a bare chest like that intrigued her. There was just something oddly attractive about it and Tela had to fight the urge to touch it, wondering if it felt soft or hard.

Sora, upon exiting the bathroom and finding himself face to face with the girl simply watched her expression as she blatantly raked his chest with her eyes. He was surprised at first, then a little smirk lit up on his face.

"Take a photo Terry, it'll last longer." His voice seems to reverberate with mirth and playfulness.

Tela jumped and quickly looked away, bringing her hand up to her mouth to bite down as she tried to control her blushing and the weird heated feelings in her body.

 _Octo sake! Why couldn't he just come out fully dressed or something. I can't even think straight and I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack. I… no Octarian male has ever had this effect on me as Sora does, and I don't know why. Geez… I bet he thinks I'm gay now or something… since I'm pretending to be a Inkboy…_

"S-sorry…" mumbled Tela as she took a huge step back, refusing to look at the Inkling. Just knowing he was there wearing nothing but a towel made it hard for her to speak.

"I just want to thank you umm… dude, for letting me sleep here and to let you know that I have to get going."

"Aw! I was going to make you my famous brunch!" pouted Sora sadly, though his emerald eyes gleamed merrily.

Brunch? What was a brunch?

"Sorry but I really have to be somewhere right now, maybe next time?"

"Next time then. I'm holding you to that Terry."

Sora playfully punched Tela in the shoulder and then waved her off as the Octoling turned and left through the apartment door, eyes constantly avoiding that alluring bare chest.

Tela realised with much gratitude that when she left the apartment building it was close to where she wanted to be, she could see the tower of the Turf Wars Lobby straight ahead. A clock nearby on a building made the Octoling do a double take however, as she read the time and almost tripped over.

"It's 2.35pm!? This is insane!?" she yelled in a panic and then started to sprint across the street towards the alley way. Tela couldn't ever remember a time she had slept that long, not since the days when a baby Levi use to keep her up at night with incessive crying.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Shouted Tela, pushing Inklings aside in her desperate bid of reaching the alleyway, grabbing her armour and getting back home. The Inklings turned around to shake their fists and yell words that most likely were rude, not that the Octoling cared anyway.

Tela skidded when she reached her destination and then yelp in pain when she crashed into a trash can, knocking it flying along with herself. Inklings stopped on the sidewalk to stare at the trash that was now being scattered everywhere.

Tela ignored them as she moved to the end and pushed aside the trash can to revel the white plastic bag. She snagged it with a triumph smile and raced towards the grate which she dived into in Octopus form, thankfully this action transpired so fast that none of the Inklings noticed her form wasn't a squid.

SWOOSH!

THUD!

"What the blazers!? You're not Agent 3!?"

Tela looked up from the ground after leaving the grate and saw Cap'n Scuttlefish staring down at her, his large eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Great, she completely forgot about the old Inkling.

"S-sorry sir but I'm in a rush." Her voice shook slightly as she pushed herself off the ground and ran towards the kettle she had used to get here. Cap'n Scuttlefish began to wave his walking stick frantically in her direction.

"Get back ere' lass! It's not safe!"

Tela ignored him and dived into the kettle which only took a few minutes to transport her back to the warehouse where she had been confronted by Agent 3 the day before.

"I hope commander Lucia doesn't get mad at me for being late." Muttered Tela as she striped off the Inkling clothes and quickly put her own back on, she pulled the cap off and pulled her tentacles from their tight bun with a sigh of relief.

Then she shoved the clothes and cap into the plastic bag and hid it in the space between two large chucks of debris, they were her disguise after all. Nothing to do with the fact that they were nice clothes and Tela enjoyed wearing them. Nope…

There was no point trying to clean the fake black eye mask due to having nothing on her now to wipe it off, so she pulled her Octo-Googles on which hid the markings. Her Octoblaster gun thankfully still laying where she left it, only problem was, there was no Inktank since her old one got broken.

"It… it shouldn't be a problem… I think. There should be spares at the base. I'll just have to nab one without the Commander noticing."

Then the Octoling now battle ready, ran to find the kettle that would take her to the cavern world where the base she needed to go to lay in wait.

"Where have you BEEN ROOKIE!?"

Tela flinched at the screaming angry tone of Commander Lucia as soon as she walked into the power room, her recently acquired inktank strapped to her back without anyone thankfully noticing that she had swiped it from the storage unit.

"Commander Lucia! I apologize!" said Tela falling into the Octarian salute greeting, quite surprised and crestfallen to see the commander here.

SLAP!

Tela reeled backwards as her face exploded with heat and pain, she could have sworn she saw stars due to the force that had hit her right cheek.

Commander Lucia snarled after backhanding Tela with incredible strength. "I do not need your pathetic apologise rookie! Now get to that zapfish and GUARD it! Be thankful it hadn't been taken during your absence, for if it had I'll have personally SPLATTERED YOU MYSELF!"

Tela squeaked with fear and raced over to the glass bulb containing the mini zapfish. Her cheek still burned and she had to fight the urge to cry, she was supposed to be stronger than this.

Hours passed and still no sign of Agent 3. Commander Lucia seemed to be determined to punish Tela as much as possible, she let all the other Octarians and Octolings have a quick lunch break except for Tela who had to stay behind and continue guarding.

More hours passed and the poor girl tried to ignore the rumbles and painful twists of her stomach as it demanded to be fed. What she wouldn't do for one of the Inklings Amazing Kelp burgers right now.

"Thank the Octo gods…" whispered Tela in exhaustion when the night guard squad walked in to take over from the day shift. Tela went to followed her squad for a decent night's sleep, but was stopped when an arm suddenly appeared before her preventing her to continue with the others.

"I don't think so rookie." Commander Lucia glared at her with narrow eyes, her voice dripping with venom.

"You're to stay here and continue guarding the zapfish to make up for the time you lost this morning. That's an order!"

Tela gritted her sharp teeth in seething anger as she nodded her head and walked back to her post. Stupid Commander…

 _This is just great. Another 10 hours of stupid guard duty with no food and no sleep._ Tela stretched her shoulders to try and rid the tension that was building. The other Octoling and Octarians that stood beside her muttered between themselves, occasionally pointing and glancing in her direction. It was obvious what the subject of their mutterings were about.

It was now past midnight and Tela was starting to struggle, her eyes felt so tired and a yawn escaped from her mouth every 5 minutes.

Her thoughts started to drift to yesterday's events, exploring Inkopolis and all the things it had to offer had been amazing. None of it came close to being fascinating as Sora himself though, the Inkling boy. Strangely enough, she missed his company. There was just something about him that had her captivated.

It was 3.00 am in the morning when Commander Lucia came sprinting into view, her weapon clutched tightly in her hands.

"Attention squad!" she yelled, skidding to a stop in front of the startled soldiers, all now wearing expressions of being fully awake.

"Agent 3 has been spotted by the Octo-Copters and is heading this way. So, guns up and ready, start shooting on my command!"

 _Agent 3 is here? But why?... He's never come this late before… I wonder what's changed?_ Tela raised her gun as the familiar dread and uncertainty begin to rise, her finger trembling on the trigger.

There was a flash of sky blue.

"FIRE!"

A torrent of purple ink went flying as every Octoling and Octarian opened fire, except for Tela who froze.

Agent 3 pulled out a small device and threw it at a group of Octarians who all suddenly tried to scramble out of the way in panic.

SPLAT!

The device exploded, covering a huge area in sky-blue ink and splattering the Octarians who were caught in the inky blast. Tela started to shoot the ground around the zapfish, covering the floor with purple ink. If she wasn't going to shoot the target then she might as well be useful in some other way. Having the floor covered in purple ink gave them the slight advantage.

Agent 3 dived into the pool of ink he had made and disappeared in Squid form. The remaining Octolings and Octarians all began to race around, flapping in a state to find the Inkling.

 _How did he get so good? It's like he was born to do this._ Tela stopped covering the ground and moved to stand closer to the zapfish, she could hear the noise of electricity that sparked off its whiskers.

"Find that Inkling! NOW!" scream Commander Lucia as everyone renewed their search effects.

Tela stayed still as she concentrated, trying to hear any sounds that might indicate where Agent 3 was. Then she felt her body stiffen with fear as pressure was applied to her lower back, warm air on her neck made her heart pound rapidly against her chest.

"Don't. Move." Said a low voice right behind her ear. Tela's arms trembled as a hand was placed on her shoulder, the Octoling suddenly realised the pressure on her back was the barrel of a gun.

"Agent 3." She hissed as his warm breath remained on her neck, she tried to hold back a shudder but failed miserably.

"Glad to see you remember me. Now…I need you to move slowly to the left for me, ok? Nice and slow."

Tela did as she was told, not wanting to be splattered. She felt him move along with her, his hand still clasped on her shoulder firmly. Then suddenly he twisted her around so fast that she fell into his arms, Agent 3 pressed his face close to Tela who squeaked at the sudden closeness.

She could see her own goggles reflecting at her from the Inklings black shades, a wide grin on his face as Tela felt her face burning.

"Good Octopus."

Then Agent 3 swung Tela around and let go, sending her flying backwards. She landed in a puddle of sky-blue ink, letting out a cry as she struggled to free herself.

 _I can't believe he got the better of me again! I don't understand why he didn't splatter me, it would have been faster than doing all of that! Also… how did he know it was me?_

The other Octolings and Octarians attention were caught at the sound of Tela crying out, they started shooting as soon as they noticed Agent 3. They didn't realise that the Inkling had already thrown an Ink bomb their way.

It exploded in a shower of ink, coating the soldiers and splattering them. Agent 3 smirked before nabbing the zapfish, he turned his head towards Tela who was frantically free herself from his ink.

"Oops… did I throw you in there?" his voice was laced with sarcasm as Tela snarled in rage.

"EAT SALT!" Tela screamed, spit flying as Agent 3 shook his head smirking.

"That's not very nice, you know salt is bad for our bodies, right? Ink ya later Octoling!"

Agent 3 leaped into a puddle of blue ink and disappeared, leaving behind a fuming Tela who was trying to reach her gun that had been tossed to the side when she was thrown.

Then as if it could get any worse, Commander Lucia came rushing back with a couple of Octolings. The Commander's eyes grew wide as they stared at the broken glass bulb that use to house the mini zapfish, then they travelled to a squirming Tela stuck fast in a puddle of sky-blue ink.

Commander Lucia then puffed out her chest as her face suddenly grew red, Tela who noticed this little display tried to brace herself for the obvious storm that was coming.

"STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN OCTOLING!"

Tela winced as she quickly casted her gaze down in shame, damn did she have a powerful set of lungs on her.

"TWICE! Octo damn twice rookie! Don't think I haven't been watching you! I saw how you refused to follow my command and instead hid by the zapfish like a COWARD!"

Tela's head shot up as she frowned, it was true she didn't shoot on Lucia's command. But she didn't hide like a coward, she trying to help! Tela went to open her mouth to say so… but the Commander stopped her by raising a hand.

"I don't need excuses!" she hissed lowly. "I need results, and it's obvious I'm NOT going to get them from the likes of you!"

Commander Lucia pointed to the doorway that led outside, the same direction that Agent 3 went in his escape.

"You are released from duty. Now get out of my sight."

Tela felt her whole world shatter at those simple words… She… she wasn't part of Octavios army anymore. She wasn't useful anymore… she was useless.

A couple of Octarians came over and sprayed Tela with purple ink so that the Octoling was no longer trapped by Agent 3's ink.

 _Levi… I'm so sorry! I wanted to help make the future better for you. I… I wanted to feel useful… to feel wanted and know that I was a part of something great. I really am a stupid Octoling…_

The Octarians that had freed her, grabbed her by the arms and began to drag her life-less body across the floor. They then threw her heavily onto the dirt floor outside, Tela simply laid where she had landed as inky tears streamed from under her googles and down her reddening cheeks.

"You won't be needing this anymore."

Tela raised her head off the ground to see Commander Lucia holding her Octoblaster gun.

"Hand over your armour and your inktank if you please."

Hot shame coursed through her body as Tela stood up and stripped the armour off and handed them over along with her inktank and goggles, the fake Inkling mask around her eyes were faded and hardly notable due to the constant flow of tears.

Then, in nothing more than a bra and pants Tela began to make her way to the home of Janjan, completely and utterly broken.

Tela sat with her legs folded to her side on Crazy Old Janjan pea-green lumpy sofa, Levi curled up beside her asleep.

Levi had woken up to the sound of her sister had worked herself up so much in excitement that she now laid between Tela, passed out with exhaustion.

"Thanks for the clothes Janjan…" whisper Tela with puffy red eyes, she had cried all the way to Janjan's house and almost gave the poor old Octoling a heart attack at the state she had arrived in. Janjan had forced her into the shower after the young Octoling had explained what had happened, and gave her a bundle of clothes to wear.

The clothes were a simple black t-shirt and black shorts. Janjan gave a low hearty chuckle and handed a mug of steaming herbal tea to Tela who took it with thanks.

"What you talking about Tulip dear? Those clothes belong to you anyway, I'm surprised they still fit you."

It was true, the clothes were slightly tight but not to the degree that it caused the young Octoling discomfort. Tela took a small sip of the tea before lowering the mug to her lap and sighing.

"I messed up big time Janjan…" her voice was low and full of sorrow. Janjan sat down on her rocking chair and casted a look of sympathy in her direction.

"I always dreamed of helping Octavio in making our worlds a better place to live in for our kind, but I just ruined everything. I'm such a pathetic excuse for a Octoling."

"Now enough of that self-pitying talk little missy!" said Janjan firmly as she began to rock herself gently. "Things will be as they will be. I never liked the idea of you joining that army anyway."

"Why?" asked Tela surprised as she looked at the old Octoling with wide amber eyes.

"Why!? Because of that Octavio! He's so busy in getting revenge on that old friend of his and the Inklings, that he's completely disregarded the rest of us!"

Tela was shocked at Janjan outburst.

"How could you say that Janjan? DJ Octavio is trying to help us! Those Inklings are living the high life up there without any thought of us suffering, it's only fair that we have their zapfish to help power our worlds back up. Why should we suffer and not them!?"

Janjan shook her head with a look of great disappointment, Tela who had started to work herself up in a state calm down with a sense of confusion at the old Octolings expression.

"Oh Tulip… you're just as blinded and mis-lead as the rest of those fools who followed DJ Octavio."

Tela frowned, her amber eyes filled with uncertainly. Blinded? Mis-lead? What did she mean?

"Let's think for a moment, shall we? Think back, 100 years ago when the Great Turf War broke out between the Octarians and the Inklings."

Tela nodded her head, the frown still apparent on her face. Where was Janjan going with this?

"We lost the war, but what if we reverse the roles. What if WE won the war instead, and the Inklings lost? Tell me Tulip, what would have happened then?"

Tela looked down, her fingers on her chin as she began to think. What WOULD have happened if they had won the war. There was no room on the surface so the Inklings would have been forced underground instead of them. The Octarians would been in possession of the Zapfish and have all the power they could have ever needed, while the Inklings would have nothing.

The Octarians would have had everything… and the Inklings would be forgotten. Just like they were.

"I guess there is hope for you yet after all lassie loo!" smiled Crazy Old Janjan warmly as Tela looked up with a guilty and sheepish look.

"I guess you're right Janjan, we really would have done no more than the Inklings. All this time I hated them, jealous of what they had. Yet it's not really their fault… is it?"

Janjan shook her head.

"No Tulip, it's not. Let me tell yeh something, after all I was there when the Great Turf War happened! Ah… despite the years, it feels like it had happened only yesterday."

Tela sat up straight at this piece of information, of course… Janjan was 120 years-old. Why had it never occurred to Tela in asking about the war?

"Before the Great Turf War Octarians and Inklings were on good terms with each other, none more so then Octavio and Scuttlefish. They weren't just friends Tulip, they were the best of friends. You never saw one with the other."

Scuttlefish? Why did that name sound so familiar? Tela's amber eyes widened when she remembered Agent 3 address that old Inkling in Octo Valley by the name of Cap'n Scuttlefish. It was hard to believe that DJ Octavio and that Inkling use to be best pals, it seemed so unreal.

"Those were the good ole' days that." Janjan nodded her head as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, a warm contented smile on her face. Then the smile slowly turned to a frown.

"Then tension began to grow as the sea level started to rise, everyone was panicking and fights broke out. Yet Octavio and Scuttlefish always managed to diffuse the situation before they got too out of hand."

Tela drank the last drop of tea and placed the mug on the table before her, her eyes never leaving Janjan for a second.

"I was placed on a research team consisted of both Octolings and Inklings, I remember taking quite a fancy with an Inkling boy about a year younger then me. What was his name again?... Ah yes, Inka… I remember going weak-kneed and blushing hot like a volcano every time that handsome young Squid walked into the same room as me."

Tela started to blush heavily herself as Janjan giggled like a little girl, Levi stirred slightly but then snuggled further into her older sister lap still asleep.

"I remember how we use to sneak away when everyone was busy, fooling around here and there. Then Octavio did something that no one could have predicted, he turned on his own friend and declared open war for the territory."

Janjan seem to sink further in her chair, her expression showing deep regret and sorrow as the memories of that day played in her mind.

"All the relation between the two-species vanished as Octarians and Octolings turned on the Inklings. I'm ashamed to admit Tulip lassie loo that I was one of them. I was so caught up in the false lies of Octavio that I ended up attacking my dear sweet Inka. Our fight was… terrible… I had so many dreams of us being together… starting a family…"

A tear slipped down the old Octolings cheek, as she continued to talk.

"We built mighty vehicles called the 'Great Octoweapons', machines that required no engine to move. We overpowered the Inklings with them in over a day, Inkopolis was completely in our control."

"Then what happened?" asked Tela, her amber eyes wide in wonderment. She wanted to know how the Inklings had taken back Inkopolis when they were obviously overpowered.

"The birth of the Squidbeak Splatoon is what happened lassie loo!" laughed Janjan as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"Lead by none other than Octavio ex-best friend, Scuttlefish! He had discovered that the Great Octoweapons had a flaw, they used cables for their power source. It's quite embarrassing, one only had to pull the plug and poof! Machine down."

Tela narrowed her eyes, how had such an obvious flaw gone unchecked? It was almost as if Octavio WANTED them to lose.

"Finally, after a year of constant wars over the island, the Inklings came out as the winners. Octavio lead his battered and defeated people underground, and the rest well… I'm sure you know what happened after that Tulip lassie loo."

Tela was shocked and overwhelmed.

 _This is unbelievable! The story DJ Octavio told us in the army were completely different, he made the Inklings sound so… evil. Yet we were the ones are started that stupid war…_

For the first time in her life, Tela felt like she was the bad guy. Agent 3 was right, they had no right to steal the Inklings zapfish.

Janjan suddenly cackled as she got up from the rocking chair. "I'm pretty sure the Inklings have a festival to celebrate the day they won the Great Turf War… what was it called again? Hmmmm… it's on the tip of my tongue…"

Festival? Tela's cocked her head to one side as the words of the two Inkling girls on the giant TV screen in Inkopolis echoed through her head.

"The Splatfest Festival?" the young Octoling asked in a raised voice.

"Hmmm… indeed. I must enquire lassie loo… how did you know what it was called? You haven't been to Inkopolis… have you?" Janjan grinned slyly as she narrowed her eyes at a suddenly shiftly red-faced Tela.

"Ummm… I… may have been there once… I had a disguise and when I tried t-to… well…" Tela stopped talking as the old Octoling's laughter filled the room.

Janjan made her way towards the doorway before turning back to a greatly confused looking Tela. "Best you get to bed then Tulip, the festival does start at midnight today. Who knows… maybe you get to meet your own Inka."

Then she left the room.

Wait, what!? What does she mean the festival starts at midnight? Then realisation dawned on her… of course, thinking back on it now. The Splatfest Festival does start at midnight tonight. Did Janjan just give her permission to go?

'… _ **maybe you get to meet your own Inka.**_ **'** Tela blushed as these words were repeated in her head. She looked down at Levi still snuggled to her side and gave a sigh.

Meet her own Inka… Was that even possible? It wasn't like she was attracted to the Inklings, that's just weird considering that they were completely different species.

An image of Sora from when he had come out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel floated up in her mind, causing the young Octoling to swallow hard as her face grew red once more.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kelp Ramen & Crazy Inkgirls

**I just want to thank everyone for their reviews, knowing that you enjoy this story really helps to keep me motivated. I know that there are a few spelling mistakes scattered here and there, and I just want you to know that I am trying to minimise this. I appreciate any pointers and tips that can improve my writing. Thanks again!**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Kelp Ramen with a side of Crazy**_

Fifteen minutes to midnight found Tela dashing through Octo Valley in her Inkling disguise.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… I must be crazy…" Tela muttered. The idea that she was going BACK to Inkopolis to celebrate Splatfest… when the whole city would be ram-packed with Inklings and the chance of her being discovered to be a fake were higher, was laughable… and completely stupid.

Despite the feelings of fear that spiked her heart, happiness and excited coursed through her and almost overpowered everything else. Tela had to admit that, ever since listening to Crazy Old Janjan she had found herself more and more curious about the Inklings and their lifestyles.

As Tela approached the kettle needed to get where to wanted to go, she noticed Cap'n Scuttlefish in his chair snoring. She slowed down to a walk as she neared the old Inkling.

 _To think that Octavio and he use to be best friends… to have the one you trust the most turn on you like that… poor Scuttlefish._

Tela went to dive in the kettle when Cap'n Scuttlefish gave a start and opened his eyes.

"Agent 3? Is zat you lad?" Cap'n Scuttlefish sat up straight in his chair, until his dark eyes meet the Octoling and they widened with surprise.

"Well scrub me deck… it's you from before! I thought those Octarians had gotten yah!"

Tela rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to face the old Inkling fully while feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"H-Hi…" she responded feebly. It's hard to believe while looking at him, that this old shrivelled up Inkling took down the whole of the Octarian forces with just a platoon. Tela couldn't help but feel shivers up her spine at the thought.

"No need ta be nervous lass! The names Cap'n Scuttlefish, and just who you be yeh?" Cap'n Scuttlefish peered at her with one eye while standing up and leaning on his walking stick.

"Tela." Said Tela without thinking. "TERRY! I-I mean Terry. My names Terry."

Despite the slip-up, she couldn't help but feel some respect for this Inkling.

Then a thought suddenly came to her, Scuttlefish was referring to her as a lass… he knew she was a female? Then why weren't he demanding answers to questions like the fact her tentacles looked nothing like an Inkgirls?

"Terry eh? Well then Terry, you must be pretty skilled if yeh survived hanging around the Octarians."

Tela blushed and quickly looked to the side, away from the eager and impressed stare of Cap'n Scuttlefish. Would he still say that if he knew the truth? Skilled? Psst… yeah right. All the times she failed to splatter agent 3 proved she had no skill at all.

Scuttlefish mistook her look of guilt with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed lass! In fact, I'll like ta offer yeh a job."

A job? Why would Cap'n Scuttlefish offer her a job? What could she… oh…. Doesn't Agent 3 work for him? Then… that means, oh…

Tela began to splutter in dismay and panic as she tried to find the words to respond to the old Inklings request, thankfully the old squid himself saved her.

"I'll discuss the details with yeh next time lass, best you be going or you'll miss the opening ceremony for the Splatfest!"

The Splatfest? THE SPLATFEST!

"It was nice to meet you Cap'n Scuttlefish! Bye!" shouted Tela as she turned and ran towards the grate, then dived into it in Octopus form. Scuttlefish smiled and turned away, stroking his beard with a thoughtful expression.

"So that be the Octoling lass… Agent 3 sure knows how to pick them."

Tela landed face first on the ground as she popped out of the grate.

"Dammit! Why am I so terrible at traveling!?" her voice was laced with indignation and pain as she gingerly stood up and brushed herself down.

" **TEN!"**

Tela looked up and gasped in amazement at the sheer number of Inklings, all whom had shouted at the same time. Look of utter and sheer excitement on their faces added to the Octolings own.

" **NINE!"**

Tela rushed forwards to be a part of the crowd, never had she seen anything like this back home.

" **EIGHT!"**

Tela joined in with the countdown to what must be the opening ceremony. Her amber eyes sparkling with delight and child-like wonderment.

" **SEVEN!"**

The familiar sensation of warmth on the back of her neck made the Octoling freeze, her heart rate speeding up as she swung around to see who was behind her.

" **SIX!"**

"Hey Terry, ready for the big celebration?" grinned Sora, his emerald eyes shining in a way that made Tela swallow with unease as a strange sensation came across her.

" **FIVE!"**

Tela closed her mouth when she realised she had it hanging open, looking away in embarrass she couldn't help but smile. Why did everything seem so much better now?

" **FOUR!"**

"Yeah…" Tela muttered, refusing to meet those alluring green eyes of his. Sora smirked and moved to stand beside her, his shoulder which were slightly taller pressed into the Octoling's own.

" **THREE!"**

The excitement grew so much that Tela swore she could taste it in the air. She looked at Sora and nudged him gently, she smiled as his eyes meet hers again. She didn't know why she loved seeing them so much.

" **TWO!"**

Sora laughed and nudged her back, Tela smirked and pushed against him harder.

" **ONE!"**

The whole of Inkopolis erupted into cheers as every Inkling including Tela began to jump, their arms waving in the air. Music began to belt from every building as confetti sprayed from the rooftops and floated down in a swirling storm of colour.

"Welcome to the Splatfest Festival Terry." Smiled Sora in a goofy kind of way as he began to dance to the music with the other Inklings. __He suddenly grabbed Tela's hand and pulled her along.

"Come on Terry! You can't start off the Splatfest without the opening dance!"

Tela laughed as she joined in, truly enjoying herself as she moved to the beat of the music. To think there was a world like this above their heads all this time, a world she had been missing.

"Someone seems to be loosening up a bit." Smirked Sora as he watched Tela twirl around with her hands in the air, her legs going everywhere. The Octolings dancing was awful and even drew a few raised eyebrows from a couple of Inklings, but hey… what did you expect when she was new to the whole dancing thing.

After what felt like half an hour, Sora grabbed hold of Tela's hand again. The Octoling stopped dancing and glanced at the Inkling, her amber eyes wide in surprise.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat. Fancy grabbing a Kelp burger with me?"

Tela's mouth instantly started to water and she nodded her head vigorously. Then she frowned as a thought popped into her head, how was she going to buy a Kelp burger if she didn't have any money?

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll stay here." Tela pulled her hand out of the Inklings grip and stepped back smiling. "I'll see you later dude."

She went to walk away but was stopped when a hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her around so she was face to face with a disappointed looking Inkboy.

 _Why does he keep touching me? It makes me feel all weird and strange… it's… uncomfortable but at the same time… feels good?_

"Aww come on man!" Sora pouted, looking slightly on edge. "If it's about money than just tell me, I don't mind buying. That's what friends are for right? To help each other out."

Tela's eyes grew twice their size as she stared at Sora dumbfounded who simply grabbed her hand again and began to pull her through the crowds of dancing Inklings.

 _He… he considers me a friend? I wonder how long that'll last if he ever finds out the truth about me. No Inkling in their right minds will want to be friends with a Octoling. Not after all the trouble we caused for them._

After retrieving the kelp burgers and sitting down at one of the few tables not crowded around the restaurant, both Tela and Sora started to dig in with feverish delight.

"So…" started Sora after a few moments. Tela looked up from her meal and stared at him, waiting for him to continue with raised eyebrows.

"Which part of Inkopolis are you from?" the Inkboy smirked as Tela choked on her burger, her eyes wide with sudden horror. How the Octo hell was she going to get out of this one?

Tela pounded her chest trying to get the mouthful of burger to go down, her eyes streaming.

"W-well er… (cough) I l-live umm… you know! Over there… s-somewhere!" Tela waved her hand rapidly in a completely random direction. Sora's grin widened even more at her feeble answer, his emerald eyes narrowed slyly.

"Uh huh? Interesting… What's your favourite colour?"

"Huh!?" Tela stared at Sora nonplussed, taken back by his random change of subject. Then she sighed and looked up to the pitch-black sky, a small smile creeping on her face.

"I like a lot of colours, but my favourite would be… blue. The shade of blue you see when it's midday and you look up to the sky. Every time I see that sky blue I just feel… a sense of freedom."

Silence fell between the two, then Tela looked down and was startled to see the look on Sora's face. Namely… the slight red blush that dusted his cheeks. The Octoling frowned slightly, why was looking at her like that?

Sora quickly casted his eyes away and coughed, the blush now fading away.

"Heh… then I guess you must really like me then huh?" the inkling waved a hand at his tentacles, causing Tela to suddenly blush herself as realization dawned on her. Sora's tentacle colour was the exact shade she loved, no wonder he was looking at her so strangely.

"Yeah… I actually do." Replied the Octoling, her voice no more than a whisper. Sora stared at her with that same strange expression. It was true. At first, she found Sora somewhat annoying but now… now it was something different, something new and Tela wasn't quite sure why her feelings towards the Inkling was changing so much.

Tela turned to watch a couple of Inklings walk by while taking another bite of her burger, it seems the opening party was still going strong.

"What's your favourite pastime?"

Tela looked at Sora when he asked the question. Was… was he trying to get to know her better? A smile made its way across her face at this thought, no one had ever taken an interest in Tela's life before. It felt… nice.

And so, the questions continued with Tela also asking her own. After half an hour, the Octoling discovered that Sora liked the colour cyan, he loves to play Turf Wars and even had a team consisting of his childhood friends. He loves eating kelp and anything spicy but despise sweet foods, and he was 18 years-old soon to be 19 in less than a month. Oh, and he has a phobia of heights.

Through questions, Sora discovered that Tela loves to practise her hand-to-hand combat, obviously she didn't tell him she used to do this in the Octarian forces. She loves any type of food except for pickles, she likes to act tough but can be a cry baby sometimes, has a little sister Levi whom she adores and lastly has a phobia of spiders.

Tela and Sora were still deep in conversation long after finishing their burgers when the music suddenly dimmed, everyone including Sora turned with excitement towards the large TV screen.

The familiar figures of the Squid Sisters (Which Tela had learned more about from Sora.) appeared on the screen. Both stood in front of another Tv screen of their own.

"Hold on to your tentacles…" grinned the one known as Callie.

"It's time for the announcement of the Turf War Team names for this year's Splatfest!" smiled the one known as Marie.

Both Inkgirls moved their hands towards the screen behind them.

" _ **Team Apple and Team Pear!"**_

Pictures of the mentioned fruits popped up as all the Inklings began to cheer, Apart from Tela who simply stared at the screen in confusion. Just what was going on?

Tela turned back towards Sora and gave a fake cough to gain his attention, her heart skipped a beat when those mesmerising emerald eyes moved to focus on her.

"This is going to sound really weird but… what are the turf wars?"

Tela expected to see shock and horror on the Inkboy's face, what she did NOT expect was for Sora to smirk as if her question was no surprise. He glanced around before pushing his chair back and getting up, he walked around to Tela and held his hand out to her.

"This isn't the best place to explain about Turf Wars, especially in those clothes."

Her clothes? Why? What was wrong with them? Tela glanced at said items before looking at Sora again, a frown forming on her face.

"Those clothes are only available to players with a high level in Turf Wars. See the problem now Terry?"

Tela blushed as the complications became obvious, what would the other Inklings think if they heard her asking about Turf Wars? It would be obvious she's never played the game before, yet she wore the clothes to those who were high levelled in it. Inklings were bound to question whenever she stole them or not.

Which bought up a question, why was Sora acting so casual about it? It was like he already knew the clothes were stolen, like he almost expected it.

Tela nodded her head and moved her hand to grasp Sora's, the Inkling wrapped his fingers tightly around her small hand and pulled her gently out of her seat and along down the street.

"Umm… You can let go now…" muttered Tela as she blushed heavily, she noticed that they were getting a few surprised looks from passing Inklings. An Inkboy walking hand in hand with another seemly Inkboy must be an uncommon sight.

Sora blushed and instantly let go. Tela rolled her eyes as she sped up, so that she is walking side by side with him. She was beginning to suspect that Sora was into Inkboys with the way he kept touching her.

For some reason this thought made her stomach twist, why was she feeling upset all of a sudden? So, an Inkboy that she finds very attractive for some reason may or may not like females, nothing to get sad over right? ... … …. Octo damn...

"Are you going to tell me where we're going? Or do I need to start getting worried?" Tela said waspishly, her last thoughts still floating around her head.

Sora raised an eyebrow at the Octolings sudden change of tone.

"My apartment, I'm going to give you more appropriate clothes to wear. Then I'll explain the Turf Wars to you."

It didn't take long before Tela was sitting on the same sofa she had woken up on a few days ago. Since she wasn't in a rush this time, she was able to take in more of the room. It was quite nice despite the fact there was clutter here and there.

The room was a combined living room and kitchen space with doors leading to what Tela assumed was two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Here Terry, catch!"

Tela looked up and saw a bundle of clothes come flying at her, she managed to catch them and scowled at Sora who laughed.

"I'll make us some kelp ramen while you get changed. I knew keeping those old clothes of mine will come in handy one day."

Tela nodded as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom after asking Sora which door it was. The bathroom was small but nice, it's colour scheme forest green.

"Ok… getting naked in a guy's bathroom, nothing wrong with that." Muttered Tela has she pulled each piece of clothing off, then began to put on the clothes given to her. As she went to pull the basic tee over her head, she stopped and began to sniff as a familiar scent hit her nose.

 _Oh Octo… when was the last time Sora had washed these!? They smell just like him… they smell… so nice…_

Without realising what she was doing, Tela held the basic tee to her face and took deep inhales of the amazing scent of the Inkling.

 _What is wrong with me!? I'm an Octoling! I shouldn't be having these weird feelings or acting like a complete weirdo over some Inkboy!_

Tela quickly pulled on the clothes, then came to a little snag, her hat. The hat that Sora had given her had no top, which meant her tentacles were going to be exposed.

She folded her old clothes and left them on the ledge of the bathtub, then left the bathroom. A delicious smell hit her nose and grew stronger when she approached Sora at the kitchen counter, stirring a pot of noodles and kelp.

"Sora?" the Inkling turned towards her at the sound of her voice. "Do you have any other hats I can wear?"

"Why? Is there something wrong Terry?"

Tela was surprised to see the Inkling smirking at her.

"N-nothing! I just… (sigh) I d-don't like my tentacles showing… ok?"

Sora chuckled as he moved the pot to the wash board. "Hmmmm… I guess I can give you one of my old bandanas." He said as he began to pour the kelp ramen into two large bowls.

Sora moved towards the sofa and sat down, he then offered one of the bowls to Tela who settled beside him and took the bowl with thanks.

"Well then… Guess I'll start explaining."

Tela sat and listened for nearly an hour as Sora explained everything there is to know about Turf Wars, she was actually amazed and truth be told completely fascinated by what she was told.

Turf Wars was a game almost every Inkling played as soon as they turned 14, the age where Inklings can control their forms. The game consist of two teams made up of four players, and the goal is to cover the area known as the Turf Area in their team's ink. Whichever team covers the most surface wins.

Each Inkling, upon becoming a player gains an ID card stating what level they are at. Each match gives them points which in return raises their level. The shops stationed around the Turf War Lobby only sold certain merchandise to players at certain levels.

There were two facts that took Tela by complete surprise. One, the Inklings could freely change their tentacles and ink colour by simply being submerged or exposed to the colour they wanted. Octarians were only able to produce purple ink, so this little bit of information was astounding to her.

Second fact, in a Turf War match the teams can splatter their opponents, this had shocked Tela at first who stared at Sora in horror. Until it was explained that they didn't really die, they simply 'respawned' thanks to their amazing device which Tela like to refer to as a 'Respawning point.'

All this information was hard for the Octoling to wrap her tentacles around, but even she couldn't deny how fun it sounded. Tela almost wished she could take part, but the games weren't design for Octarians like herself.

"All that leaves now is the Splatfest Turf Wars…" said Sora as he slouched on his sofa, on hand holding up his head while the other waved around the air lazily.

"All teams that take part today are assigned to a side to win points for, then at the end of the Splatfest, whatever Team has the most points is the overall winner. Each year's Splatfest teams are always different, last year it was Team Chocolate vs Team White Chocolate."

Tela leaned back against the sofa as she tried to recall what the Squid Sisters had said on the big TV screen.

"And this year is Team Apple and Team Pear?"

"Yup! Me and my friends are going to enter like we do every year."

Sora sat up straight and grinned at Tela. "Let me get you that bandana, then I'll take you to meet them! They can be a little weird sometimes, but they're the best friends any Inkling could ask for."

Tela nodded her head as Sora got up and left. His friends huh? The Octoling couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness at the idea of meeting the other Inklings. Would they like her? Or would they be able to discover her secret easily and expose her, she didn't think she could cope if Sora suddenly looked at her in disgust and hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tela lagged slightly behind Sora as they walked down the street, Inklings were still partying hard and a few Inkboys were even wrestling to the loud cheers of their friends. Sora clicked his tongue as he shook his head at the sight.

Soon they arrived at the Turf War Lobby, the entrance squid-packed with Inklings as they chatted away in excited voices. Tela noticed most of them seem to be in groups of four, all clutching weapons of different descriptions. Sora himself was carrying a Scattershot Pro, with a sudden drop of her stomach Tela noted it was the same gun design that Agent 3 used. Coincidence or what?

"There they are!" yelled Sora as he began to jump up and down on the balls of his feet, waving his arms in the air. "Ryu! Maya! Naya! Over here guys!"

Tela watched with fascination and trepidation as a green tentacled Inkboy dressed in brown shorts, white shirt with a blue tie and black boots approached them. He peered through his metal framed glasses as he smiled warmly at Sora.

"Sora! You reached your destination in a non-timely manner as per normal my friend." Said Ryu as he hoisted up what seem to be an Aerospray MG weapon.

Two identical Inkgirls popped up from behind Ryu and giggled loudly at the same time, Tela noted that they were the most unusual set of twins she had ever met. They both wore identical pink glittery thigh length sleeveless dresses, pink glittery high heels and what seem to be puffy flowery pink bracelets on both their wrists. Both their pink coloured tentacles seem to curl around as they fell to the ground in the normal Inkgirl fashion, even their weapons were identical as both clutched in their hands Carbon Roller weapons.

"Sora! Sora! Let's beat some Inklings up ok!" both Inkgirls said at the same time.

Ryu turned his gaze towards Tela who swallow at the intense stare from those purple eyes of his, it was like they were trying to calculate what or who she is.

"From my previous memories, I don't recognise your facial features… who are you?"

Tela blinked at the strangeness of this Inkling. "My names Terry, nice to meet you?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes before suddenly staring at Sora who smirked and shook his head slightly, it almost felt as if the two Inkboys were having a silent conversation. Finally Ryu turned his gaze back and Tela felt herself relax when it seemed more friendly this time.

"Very well… It's a pleasure to meet you Terry." Smiled Ryu.

Sora wrapped an arm around Tela shoulders and laughed.

"Terry, this is my best friend Ryu, He's our teams Strategy Expert."

Ryu pushed the glasses back up his face as he sniffed. "Well… someone has to be the brains on this team."

"The freaky twins back there are Maya and Naya. They may not look it, but no other Inklings can come close to them when it comes to melee combat."

The twins simultaneously blushed and giggled, both waving their free hands in Sora's direction as their chocolate brown eyes seem to sparkle.

"Oh Sora! If we didn't consider you our friend we would have to beat you up to an inky pulp for that 'Freaky twins' comment!" they both said at the same time.

"You'll have to excuse Maya and Naya." Muttered Ryu when he noticed the slightly scared look on Tela's face.

"Guys… this is Terry. He's a friend so please be gentle with him ok?" said Sora as Tela gave a timid smile and wave.

The twins pushed forwards and each grabbed one of the Octolings hands, their feet seem to have springs attached as they giggled with glee.

"Terry! Terry! Let's beat some Inklings up ok? We're totally gonna win this Splatfest war!"

 _Holy Octo! These guys are borderline creepy and aggressive despite their looks, yet… I kinda like that about them. They're not afraid to be themselves, unlike me._

"Woah Maya, Naya calm down!" said Sora as pulled Tela away from the grasp of the over-the-top pink glittery squid twins.

"Terry isn't taking part in the Turf Wars. He's just going to watch, so we need to put on a good show for him ok?"

Tela blinked at Sora's words. _He just assumed I wasn't taking part..._

"Then I shall use my intelligents to their highest capacity and formulate the most well-formed strategy that will 100% leave our new friend speechless and impressed." Smirked Ryu as he pushed up his glasses.

"And we're beat up the Inklings extra hard with our Carbon Rollers! Just for you Terry!" giggled the twins as the twirled their weapons and posed with them. Tela felt a bead of sweat at their enthusiasm for violence.

"Come on Terry! I can't impress you with my amazing Turf War skills standing here!" shouted Sora, his emerald eyes gleaming with excitement as he removed his arm from Tela's shoulder and grabbed her hand to haul her into the Turf Wars Lobby, followed closely by a smirking Ryu and a giggling Maya and Naya.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tears of Regret

_**Made the mistake of buying Sonic Mania, now I'm completely hooked on it! The new stages, boss and even the music is great. Anyway, I had to re-write this chapter until I was satisfied with it. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 6 – The Tears of Regret**

Tela settled down on one of the only unoccupied seats she could find, the noise in the surrounding area was deafening due to everyone chatting away about what teams they were supporting.

Yet she couldn't stop the excitement growing, especially since she almost fainted from sheer delight at having to use the teleportation device that transported her and all the others to the Blackbelly Skatepark arena stands.

Turns out, there are multiple arenas for the Turf Wars that littered the outskirts of Inkopolis. A different arena is selected daily for the Turf Wars, players and spectators travel to these areas by using the Teleportation pads in the Lobby.

Tela watched as the first match started, and felt slight disappointment when Sora and his team didn't show up. She had to remind herself that lots of teams were participating, so obviously there was a high chance Sora wouldn't be in the first match.

"Wow…" breathed Tela as she clutched the edge of her seat, her amber eyes wide in amazement as two team popped up from opposite sides of the arena. One team all bore identical red coloured tentacles while the other sporting green.

At the sound of a whistle blowing both teams flew into action, their weapons flying everywhere as their ink splattered every inch of surface it could reach.

Soon Tela found herself cheering for Team Pear considering that she preferred the green fruits to apples, jumping to her feet and shouting encouragement to the arena below, thankfully all the Inklings were doing the same.

One of the Inkgirls in Team Pear swam up the ledge she had sprayed with ink earlier and had successfully splattered an Inkgirl of Team apple, then she proceeded to re-spray the red covered area with her own green ink.

The four Inklings in Team Pear were just too good, the other team losing more ground as the time went on.

The match ended with Team Pear being victories, Inklings including Tela jumped up and down on their feet while screaming their approval.

A small pudgy grey cat in a suit waddled to the middle of the arena carrying two flags, he waved the flag of the winning team as the points earned were shown on the large screen that featured the two Squid Sisters.

 _Oh Octo! This is so much fun! No wonder Agent 3 is so good, he must play Turf Wars constantly. This is nothing like our training, it's actually enjoyable!_

Another game started with still no Sora and his friends in sight, not that the Octoling cared too much as she was too busy cheering for Team Pear again.

This time Team Apple won, Tela slumped back in her chair as the points were added to the boards. All this cheering was wearing her out.

"I wonder which team Sora and his friends got assigned to, I hope it's Team Pear." The Octoling muttered as the third match began.

She looked at Team Pears starting point and frowned slightly, none of the Inklings looked familiar.

However, her eyes went wide as she looked at Team Apple. Sora stood tall with his Splattershot Pro aimed and ready, Ryu was talking about something as he pointed at different parts of the Arena. Maya and Naya simply twirled their weapons around as they eyed Team Pear with almost blood-lust in their chocolate brown eyes.

What really took Tela by surprise, despite knowing that this was going to happen, was the colour of their tentacles. Seeing Sora with bright red tentacles struck a wrong cord within Tela, yet it fascinated her at the same time.

 _I wish I had the ability to change tentacle colour like them… then maybe I could take part, the Turf Wars seem so much fun._

The whistle blew and both team flew into action, Tela watched in amazement as Maya and Naya rushed forwards leaving a wide path of red ink in their wake. Both twins leaped into the air and descended on Team Pear with such speed that Tela almost missed it, their Carbon Rollers slammed into two green Inkboys which instantly splattering them.

The crowd went wild at the display and the Octoling was torn between which team to cheer for. In the end for settled for Team Apple, she screamed Sora's name loudly as said Inkboy splattered the other team in an almost lazy fashion.

"Woah… they're so scary!" gasped Tela as she watched the twins again practically slaughter the opposing team. Pink glittery Inkgirls in high heels should not be that deadly in melee combat, no wonder Team Pear were caught off guard with them.

Ryu also seemed to be a deadly force to reckon with, he dashed around the arena while covering it in red ink. He seemed to be able to calculate Team Pears every movement and thought, his ink bullets splattering them one by one with deadly precision.

"Huh? Where did Sora go?" Tela moved to the edge of her seat for a better view, trying to locate her missing friend. Team Pear had been cornered, all four Inklings looking alarmed and angry as they tried to push back against the onslaught of the twins and clever tactics of Ryu.

Then Tela gasped as she spotted Sora appear from behind the unexpecting group of green Inklings, watched as he gunned them down before they could even respond to what was happening.

The crowd went wild as the timer ran out and the match ended, Team Apple had covered 90% of the arena in red. Team Pear stood no chance.

"Wow! Sora and his team seem to be on fire today!" cheered a yellow tentacle Inkboy.

"Yeah! They like, totally destroyed the other team. What do you expect though, they're all like, totally Level 20 and rank S+ and everything!"

"Man, those twins are terrifying. Did you hear the time Mort tried asking one of them out? Dude came back white as a ghost, and for the next week he screamed every time he saw a girl."

Sora high-fived Ryu and then began to look towards the stands, finally his emerald eyes locked onto Tela's. He winked at her before disappearing, leaving the poor Octoling to sit there while her face burned red and her heart beating as if she had run a marathon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Terry! Terry! Did you see!? Did you see!?" yelled Maya and Naya as they rushed towards Tela who was waiting outside the Turf Wars Lobby for Sora and his friends. The twins slammed into the poor Octoling and began to swing her around by the arms.

"We told you we'll beat those Inklings extra hard! Let's celebrate!"

"Maya, Naya calm down. Terry is not a ragdoll." Said Ryu as he pushed the glasses back up his face, his purple eyes narrowed at the twins who let go of a dizzy Tela with sheepish smiles.

"What did you think about our match Terry?"

Tela felt her stomach drop as a familiar arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her towards the warmth she had grown to know and secretly love. She grinned as her amber eyes met those brilliant emerald eyes of Sora.

"I think you guys are downright scary… but also the coolest squids I've ever met!"

Sora blinked, before suddenly smiling. A look of smugness and happiness growing on his face.

Ryu coughed lightly in his closed hand to gain the attention of his friends.

"Might I suggest we head home and obtain a few hours of sleep to recharge? I'm sure everyone here would like to enjoy the night party to its fullest without the feeling of fatigue impairing us in our enjoyment."

"Great idea Ryu! Let's all crash at Sora place!" giggled the twins as they held hands and began to skip in the direction that Tela realized led towards Sora's apartment.

"You guys go on ahead, I want to watch a few more matches!" smiled Tela as she stared at the Lobby with longing and excitement. She couldn't help herself, she was completely hooked on the Turf Wars and wanted to see more.

"I know where Sora lives so don't worry, I'll meet up with you all later."

She went to head back inside but Sora kept his arm hooked around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. He grinned as Tela looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her smile turning into a confused frown.

"Got a taste for the Turf Wars eh? I'll come with you." Sora turned his head to look at Ryu who was shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"You still got the spare key right dude? You guys help yourself to any food in the kitchen, I need to go shopping anyway."

Maya and Naya pressed their heads together as they giggled, their half-lidded eyes staring at Tela in a sly sort of way.

 _Unbelievable… I'm really starting to think Sora might be into Inkboys. This… I don't know what to think. I like that he keeps touching me, I like his smell, his warmth. Yet I shouldn't! He's just so… Octo damn confusing!_

"Sora, I'll be fine…" Tela attempted feebly, yet her heart pounded fiercely at the fact she was going to spend one-on-one time with him again.

"Nah! I like hanging out with you Terry, so come on! Let's go!"

Sora waved goodbye to the others and then began to steer Tela and himself towards the entrance of the Turf War Lobby, earning a few curious looks of the nearby Inklings.

For the next two hours, Tela and Sora sat in the stands while both cheered for their teams. To Sora's dismay, Tela continued to support Team Pear.

"Team Apple is way better…" scoffed Sora trying to look offended, yet it was ruined by the slight smirk on his face. Both stood up and began to make their way to the exit.

"I mean, not to blow my own trumpet but… I'm on Team Apple. So that automatically means it way WAY better!"

Tela nudged her friends shoulder while laughing as they both left the Turf War Lobby and began to head towards Sora's apartment.

"Yeah but I like eating pears so to me, Team Pear is better."

"Harrumph!" Sora huffed crossing his arms and pouting. Tela laughed even more at his expression, then her laughter slowly died when she realized the Inkboys dishearten look was real.

Wow… he was actually upset over that?

"Sora… come on. You know I'll always like you better then apples, right?" she said kindly as she nudged him with her shoulder again.

Sora continued to pout despite Telas attempts to cheer him up, she had never seen this side of him before.

 _All this because I said I prefer Team Pear… is my opinion really that important to him?_

The Octoling looked up to the sky as they continued to walk, she tried to think of another approach in cheering him up, when Sora suddenly spoke.

"I might cheer up… if you tell me your real name."

Tela felt her whole body go rigid, her amber eyes growing wide with fear and disbelief. Her real name, he's asking for her real name!?

Sora looked deadly serious as he stopped walking and stared, waiting for an answer. Tela casted her fearful eyes downwards as stopped beside him, her body trembling slightly. Did he know? All this time… Did he know who she really was?

"I'm sorry…"

Tela looked up shocked when Sora had uttered these few words with a tone of sadness.

Both stood outside an entrance to an alley way, Tela noted it was different from the one she had come from earlier.

"This is probably not the best place or time to bring it up. I just… You're so… unusual. I've never been this fascinated by someone before… I want to get to know you. The REAL you… So, let's start by you telling me your real name ok?"

Tela swallowed hard as her heart pounded painfully against her chest, he… he wanted to know the real her? She fascinated him?

Sora took a step closer and he leaned his head downwards slightly, Tela blushed at the sudden proximity.

"I know you're not an Inkboy ok? I knew you were pretending the moment you bumped into me and I saw your face…"

Strange feelings began to rise within her, what was this feeling? It felt… warm. Her heart was going too fast, faster than it should ever beat logically! Her face burned as an intense blush creeped across. So warm… too warm…

Once… just for once… Tela didn't want to pretend anymore. Her amber eyes moved up to stare at those beautiful green eyes that she loved so much. That she loved… is this what it was called? These intense feelings towards Sora?

The noise and the very acknowledgment of the other Inklings surrounding them seem to fade away as Sora became the sole focus of her attention. Tela moved closer and slowly raised her trembling hands, cupping Sora's cheeks.

The Inkling began to blush deeply as his wide eyes stared at hers in anticipation, he seemed paralysed as the Octoling gently pulled his face closer.

"My name…" breathed Tela, her voice barely a whisper. Her lips ghosted over Sora slightly open mouth, she noted that the Inkling was panting slightly.

She wanted this… she wanted it so much, and judging by the dark look Sora was giving her, he wanted this too.

The Octoling didn't care about the consequences, now that she knew what these feelings were about… she couldn't stop it. Just like a dam that had burst its banks, she was powerless against the rapids of emotions and intense feelings that slammed into her like a tidal wave.

"… is Tela… and I find you fascinating too."

Without waiting to see his response, Tela closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. The warmth and the feelings inside intensified, her body slightly shuddering as she pressed further into that amazing heat and softness of his lips.

Then she inwardly gasped as Sora suddenly gripped her arms tightly, his lips parted with a sigh and began to move against her own as he kissed her back.

The kiss itself was nothing Tela had expected, there was no fireworks or spinning rooms. Nothing like the things she was told in the past years. No… this was better. This was way more intimate then it could ever be described, this is the start of addiction.

 _But it's wrong… How could I?... I'm an Octoling and he's an Inkling, it would never work. He's going to find out what I really am if this keeps going! Yet… I can't stop, this feels too good!_

Tela let out a low involuntary moan when she felt Sora gently bite her bottom lip while slowly starting to push her away from the public street towards the much more secluded alley way.

She moved her hands further north and began to feel his pointy ears, so unlike hers. Sora moaned into her mouth and began to bite her bottom lip harder, his lower middle fang digging deeper and causing it to swell slightly.

Tela shuddered has she felt her back hit the wall of the alley way, her hands now starting to explore Sora's tied back sky-blue tentacles. They felt so soft yet firm, her fingertips brushing every smooth inch they could reach. Sora moved his hands lower where they cradled the Octolings hips, his thumbs making circular motions under the helm of her white t-shirt.

Then one of Tela's fingertips brushed lightly against one of the suckers underneath the tentacle she was stroking, Sora suddenly shuddered violently as he dug his fingers into Tela's hips. A growl issued from his throat as he pushed harder against her, the kissing intensified.

Tela's ambers eyes flew open in surprise at this sudden display of aggression, the warmth now blazing hotly like a fire between them.

She gasped when Sora broke the kiss, her lungs trying to suck in as much needed air as possible.

"Tela…" panted Sora as he shoved his face into the crook of Tela's neck, his panted breath fanning across her neck and making her shudder with each exhale of warm air.

"I like it…"

Sora pulled away and took a step back, though he kept his hands attached to her waist. He was smiling widely with delight as his half-lidded eyes bore into Tela's own as she blushed at the attention, then she shyly looked away with a tender smile on her own face.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed…" whispered Sora as he raised one if his hands and placed a finger under the girl's chin, moving her face so he could see her amber eyes.

"I can't see your cute face when you look away."

Cute face!? Tela felt like her heart was going to explode at that simple statement, how could a normal word have such a huge impact on her feelings and her heart?

Then her smile turned into a frown.

 _As much as I hate it… I can't let this continue. We have to stay just friends, any more than that and Sora is bound to notice I'm not an Inkling. I don't want to do this but…_

"Sora…" muttered Tela as she grabbed his hand holding her chin and pulled it away. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I really don't know what came over me. I'm sorry so… let's just pretend it never happened ok? Please?"

Sora's face fell, his happiness turning to shock and… was that anger?

"Pretend it never happened!?" he said incredulously.

"Yes! It was a mistake ok!? I mean… it… it w-was nice but…"

She stopped when Sora abruptly turned away and sighed, one hand rubbing over his face in frustration.

"Answer me honestly Tela… Do you like me?" he glanced at her while waiting for her response.

Tela turned her head away. _I'm sorry Sora… I'm really sorry for this._

"Like I said… it was a mistake."

Sora gave a half-hearted chuckle, shaking his head as he began to walk towards the end of the alley way that led onto the street.

"Let's head back, the others will be waiting for us."

Tela gave a huff as she her chest felt weird and tight, as if she had been scared greatly by something. She walked behind Sora while staring at the passing Inklings that had no clue of the turmoil brewing wildly inside her.

Sora remained silent and avoided eye contact with the Octoling who was now staring at an Inkling couple across the street. Tela frowned as she noticed the pair were holding hands and laughing, obviously enjoying each other's company.

 _I never asked for this… I never asked to fall in love with Sora, with an Inkling. I just… I don't want to be like that and have him found out who I am… if he looked at me with hatred and disgust, I'll fall apart. I'm such a coward… a stupid useless coward!_

"Sora…" Tela stopped walking as she whispered that single word with sorrow and a slight tone of regret.

Sora stopped walking too, but didn't turn around.

"I'm going to go back home ok? It's just… sleeping over at your place is going to be awkward. I'll… I'll see you later?"

Sora didn't answer as he kept his back to the Octoling who started to get scared at his lack of response. Finally, he spoke.

"Do what you want Tela…"

Tela watched Sora walk away without once glancing back to look at her, tears began to fall heavily as he disappeared into the swarming crowds.

"Great…" she muttered as Tela started to head home.

"Now I've lost the only friend I've ever had. (Sigh) I'm so bad at this…"

She made her way towards the familiar alley way from where she had come from, and almost sluggishly jumped into the grate after casting one last rejected look at the city.

The scenery of Inkopolis disappeared to be replace by the view of Octo Valley as Tela slammed into the ground after flying out of the other grate. She simply lay in a tangled heap on the floor and closed her eyes, wishing her parents were still around to give her some much-needed advice.

"Well if it isn't you lass! Why aren't yeh back at Inkopolis enjoying the Splatfest eh?"

Cap'n Scuttlefish came shuffling over, his walking stick tapping on the hard ground as he got closer. He stopped however when his dark eyes met the tracks that Tela's tears had made, her face red as she sniffled lightly.

"Well stone the crow's girl! What happened to yeh?" the old Inkling asked with concerned as he leaned on his walking stick with both hands.

Tela pushed herself into a sitting position as she rubbed the tears from her eyes with one hand. A gentle breeze flowed through the area, making the bandana on her head sway.

"N-nothing… I just… I ruined e-everything…" stuttered Tela, her voice raising as new fresh tears began to flow.

"I d-don't know what t-to do any m-more!"

The Octoling began to whimper as Cap'n Scuttlefish clicked his tongue, shaking his head as a warm smile formed.

"Now now lass. Why don't we head to me cabin eh? I'll make yeh a nice pot of tea while yeh tell me about what it is that's bothering yeh. We can even raid my treasure chest of Crabby Cakes if yeh like! Hahahah!"

Tela stopped crying as she looked up at the old Inkling with weepy confused eyes, why was Scuttlefish being so nice to her?

"That sounds nice but… I… can't." refused Tela as she slowly stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. The clothes that once belonged to Sora, the clothes that _**SMELLED**_ like Sora.

"Why? Is it because you're an Octoling?" smirked Cap'n Scuttlefish, his eyes twinkling with humour as Tela went stiff as a board, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wha…? H-how?... I-I mean… huh?"

Cap'n Scuttlefish chuckled at the jumble of words the girl was trying to utter, taking delight in watching her getting flustered.

"Aye lass… wasn't too hard to figure out. It's nice to finally meet a decent and friendly Octarian, well… for the last 100 years anyway."

 _He knows I'm an Octoling… and he doesn't care? I thought him of all Inklings would hate my kind after what Octavio did to him. I'm so confused…_

Cap'n Scuttlefish chuckled as he stroked his beard.

"Well then lass, shall we head to me cabin?"

Tela watched as the old Inkling turned around and began to trot down the path, after a few moments of hesitation… the Octoling decided to follow him.

Neither Scuttlefish or Tela noticed as a dark shape emerged from a nearby corner of the bulletin board, his sharp eyes watching them closely as he pulled a walkie talkie from a pouch around his think waist.

"Commander Lucia sir! This is Octo-Scout 013, I have some information that might interest you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Ink my Hand with Cash

_**I did give up on this fanfiction after believing I had lost the files, yet while doing a clean-up I discover this baby hiding in the far-reached of cyber space. So I dusted it off and finished writing it… enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 7 – Ink my Hand with Cash**

Cap'n Scuttlefish turned away from the kitchen counter holding a tray containing two large mugs of tea and a platter of what must be Crabby Cakes, he bought it unsteady to the table which housed a very miserable Octoling with her head on the surface, her tentacles fanned around her face.

"Here yeh go lass! A cup of me finest tea, my two granddaughters bought me this special blend of tangerine and kelp tea. It's delicious!"

"Granddaughters?" asked Tela with curiosity as she sat up and gratefully accepted the tea from the old Inkling.

"Aye lass! There ain't no finer Granddaughters an old Inkling like me could ask for!" smiled Scuttlefish with obvious pride and delight on his face.

Tela took a sip of her tea with slight uncertainly, then sighed in delight when it tasted pretty good, her body slumped slightly as the heat of the liquid seem warm her as it flows down to her stomach.

"Now then… tell me what happened lass?" asked Cap'n Scuttlefish as he watched the Octoling take a Crabby cake and bite into it.

Tela munched her mouthful of the savoury treat before swallowing and answering.

"Well ok… how to start… well, there's this Inkling boy that I started to be friends with, but… I started to feel weird when I was around him. My heart would race every time he touched me or… or looked at me with his amazing green eyes."

Cap'n Scuttlefish nodded his head as he smiled, listening intently to the girl's words.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before… so for an Inkling of all people… it doesn't make sense. I… I kissed him, out of the blue. I don't what came over me! The worse part… he… he kissed me back… he actually kissed me back."

"Sounds like you're in love lass!" laughed Scuttlefish as Tela blushed heavily and looked away, she took another sip of her tea.

"But it's wrong, isn't it?" asked Tela in desperation as tear began to form in her large amber eyes. Scuttlefish seemed surprised at this question and proceeded to stroke his beard in thought.

"Wrong? What rule there be lass to say it's wrong?"

Tela blinked. Then looked thoughtfully at the dregs in her cup.

 _An Octoling and Inkling can't be together, can they? Both our species have been at war with each other that we all just assumed it was wrong to even consider a relationship like that. Even if it isn't wrong… Sora would never love an Octoling… wouldn't he?_

"So, what happened then lass? A little kiss wouldn't have made yeh that upset."

Tela swallowed the last piece of her Crabby Cake and went to grab another.

"I did something… horrible to him, But I had to! I… I didn't want him to find out who I really am, I didn't want him to know that I'm an Octoling… He's the first friend I've ever had but now…"

Tela put her cake down and clutched at her face with her hands, anger and resentment flashing across her features.

"Now I've lost my friend. I hurt him so much… you should have seen his face when I rejected him. He looked so hurt and lost… I'm such a bad person."

"Lass, yeh be thinking too much into this. How do you KNOW this Inkboy wouldn't like ya if he knew you were an Octoling eh?" said Cap't Scuttlefish smiling warmly as he reached out to grab a Crabby Cake himself.

Tela stared at the old Inkling in thought. Would Sora really mind if she was an Octoling? Was she really scared for no reason? Yet the doubt and fear remained… is the risk worth it?

"Sometimes lass… we can't help but fall in love to those we least expect." Said Scuttlefish as he leaned back in his chair and sighed, his eyes glazing over as his thoughts went elsewhere.

"Take me younger brother for example, mind ya lass… this is going back 100 years but I can still remember it as clear as day."

Tela paid rapt attention to the old Inkling, her eyes shining with curiosity and excitement at the prospect of learning more about the past, especially of the past from 100 years ago.

"My little squid of a brother was part of a Research Platoon that was made up of both Inklings and Octarians. Why… I couldn't believe me ears when, out of the blue… My dear brother Inka told me he was starting to get sweet on a young Octoling in his squad."

Tela blinked. Inka? Could this possibly be the same Inka that Janjan had told her about? No way… it couldn't be… could it?

"I see the confusion in yeh eyes lass, guess it be best if I start from the beginning aye?" said Scuttlefish with a hearty chuckle. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his droopy ears giving a slight flick.

"Back then lass, Octarians and Inklings were friends. Them were the days, everyone helping each other to find solutions to our problems. Your leader Octavio… well… yeh might not believe me lass but, me and Octavio use to be the best of friends."

Tela already knew this thanks to Janjan, but had the courteously to look surprised anyway for the old Inkling sake. She wanted him to carry on after all and learn more.

"We both decided to create a Platoon whose sole focus was researching ways to deal with the increasing sea level, my brother Inka became a member of that team along with another Inkling and two Octarians."

"One of the Octarians were a young Octoling just like yeh self lass. What was her name again… Janjan!"

Tela blinked.

"That be her name. Inka was completely smitten with her, and I admit she was good for him, Inka had always been so uptight and serious yet Janjan helped him to loosen up and have fun."

Tela felt completely floored at this point, knowing that Janjan's ex-sweetheart Inka and Cap'n Scuttlefish's little brother Inka were the one and same Inkling.

"What happened next?" she asked eagerly, her hand reaching to snag another crabby cake of the silver platter. Tela's sadness and worries from earlier seemed all but forgotten… for now.

"Octavio betrayed me! That's what happened lass!" yelled Scuttlefish suddenly angry as he slammed his fist on the table, nearly knocking the platter of crabby cakes on the floor.

"Octavio became so convinced that the only solution to the raising sea level was for either the Octarians or the Inklings to leave the surface and go live underground. I tried to reason with him, living underground was not an ideal or a permanent solution."

"Avast… me efforts were wasted. Octavio grew distance with me, and I felt like I had lost me best friend. Then came the day when that blasted Octopus and his Octarians suddenly turned against us! None of us were more surprised or devastated… like my brother Inka. It broke his heart when Janjan suddenly attacked him on Octavio's orders."

Tela felt immensely guilty despite not even being around at that time in history. The Octarians really were the bad guys… How could DJ Octavio allow this to happen?

"Now now lass!" said Scuttlefish as he waggled a finger in Tela's direction who was startled out of her thoughts from the motion.

"No need ta look so down! The Octarians were scared, no doubt fuelled by Octavio constant doomsday speeches. I have nothing against yeh lass, and you'll be surprise how the others might feel if yeh meet them. Most Inklings don't even remember or care about what happened in the Great Turf War between our two species. Now days they 're too busy playing Turf War games and acquiring the latest fang dangled fashion non-sense!"

Tela moved her elbows on the table and placed her head on her hands as she stared with thoughtful half-lidded eyes at the old Inkling. A small spark of hope had ignited in her heart, would the other Inklings really care that she was an Octoling?

"Would they really accept me Sir?" she asked with a quiet tone, trying to be polite at the same time. Scuttlefish scoffed at the word 'Sir'.

"Please lass, call me Scuttlefish. Sir just ain't cutting it for me! And yes, most Inklings will accept you I wager. You just need to show them that yeh be harmless like, trust me." Scuttlefish said as he pushed back his chair and made to stand up, he yawned loudly then began to trot off towards a green worn-out recliner chair in the living area.

"Now run along… ah… forgive me lass. I don't know yeh name!" Scuttlefish asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Tela who looked surprised before giggling slightly, the Octoling now decided that she really liked this old Inkling.

"It's Tela, but… before I go, what happened to your brother after he was attacked?" said Tela as she tilted her head slightly to the side, curiosity written across her face. Janjan never did tell her what happened to him.

Cap'n Scuttlefish's eyes seem to sparkle as he brushed his beard with his fingers in deep thought, a warm smile on his face.

"That, Tela me lass, is a story for another time. A little something to encourage yeh to come visit me in the future. I admit I rather enjoyed your company."

The old Inkling settled himself down on his recliner and gave a large yawn as Tela watched him, a smile on her face. She quickly downed the last of her tea before pushing back from the table and making her way towards the front door. Before she could leave however, Scuttlefish spoke up.

"That job I offered yeh lass? It's still open to yeh, but only when yeh be ready. I'll explain it to yeh next time, another little motivation to come visit an old worn out sea-squid!"

Tela laughed and she twisted the handle and pushed open the door to Octo Valley.

"As long as you tell me more about our history and have some of those Crabby Cakes on hand then sure! See ya Cap'n Scuttlefish." Said Tela as she waved to the now chuckling old Inkling, then she left the little cottage and began to make her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks had passed since Tela had left the Splatfest Festival in Inkopolis. Janjan had reprimanded her when she had returned early, she explained to the old crazy Octoling what had happened. Except for the part where she met Cap'n Scuttlefish, Tela didn't know why but she wanted to keep that part quiet for now.

Sora seem to be on her mind constantly, often distracting her from tasks around the house and causing concern for her little sister Levi who now followed her so much that it almost bordered along stalking. Levi even took it upon herself to wear his cloths constantly just so she could smell his scent.

She couldn't help but feel like a freak, what kind of persons falls head over tentacles in love with a person after only meeting them twice? Not to mention the completely out of the blue kiss, so sudden yet so wanted!

Tela had planned to leave Janjan's house to go live back at the little broken-down hut she had built years ago, but seeing Levi enjoying the comforts of the old Octoling rather large and somewhat luxurious home made her change her mind.

She sometimes wonders why she even left in the first place.

As for Agent 3… she heard from some locals one day of another break-in at one of the many hideouts where Octavio had hidden the mini Zapfishes, this time Agent 3 had been completely ruthless in his attacks to claim back what belong to his people, er… squids. It was the first Tela felt compassion towards him, whereas before she held nothing but hatred.

It was during a cold day in the underground as Tela headed back home from the market to collect Janjan's shopping, when she realised Levi's birthday was only a week away.

What could she get as a birthday present for a 7-year-old Octopus in a desolated not to mention falling apart underground world?

Tela dropped the grocery bags on the floor and sat down on the broken stump beside her which used to be a pillar. She placed her head on her hands and stared up at the ceiling of the cave in thought. What could she do to make Levi's special day… well… special.

A couple of Octarians walked past, giving little notice to Tela due to the deep conversation they were having. Tela's amber eyes zoned onto them as key words from their discussion were picked up. Agent 3, DJ Octavio and… a kidnapping?

"Do you think he can pull it off?" asked the Octarian on the left, one of his eyebrows quirking up.

"I dunno… I mean, didn't that Scuttlefish fellow train Agent 3 or something? I've lost count how many he's splattered, it's not going to be easy." Replied the Octarian on the right as he shrugged his shoulders.

Both Octopuses disappeared around the corner as Tela stared at them, her face scrunching up in confusion and a touch of concern.

What was DJ Octavio up to now? Something was obviously being planned and by the sounds of it, Scuttlefish and Agent 3 are involved. It wasn't like she could found out much anyway, now that she isn't part of the army. Still… it might be wise to keep her ears open from now on.

After resting, Tela continued on her journey until she finally reached the home of Janjan. On the front sat Levi playing with what seem to be an Octopus ragdoll of some kind, Tela recognised it instantly as the little doll their mother had given to her when she had turned 6. As soon as Levi turned 3 she had passed the doll onto her, it was the only possession she had that she could pass on to her younger sister.

Levi looked up at the sound of approaching feet, her face bursting into a wide beaming smile as soon as her eyes met the figure of her older sister.

"Tela! You're back!" the little Octopus squealed in delight as she slithered forwards and leapt into the air where Tela caught her with one arm, laughing.

Tela placed the shopping bag carefully on the ground and then moved to sit down on the small patch of grass her younger sister had been playing on, hugging said sister close to her chest.

"Excited about next week?" Tela asked with a grin as she rubbed the top of Levi's head with affection. The little Octopus beamed as she moved two of her tentacles up to gently tap Tela's cheeks, a return of affection.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't be?"

Janjan appeared from around the corner of the house, a basket of washing clasped in her hands as she slowly waddled to the front door. She paused however, when her eyes caught Tela and Levi on the grassy floor. A warm smile crept up her face as she chuckled, then continued her journey.

"So…" began Tela as she crossed her legs, she leaned over to pick up the ragdoll and pass it to her sister who made herself comfortable on her lap.

"Anything you would like for your birthday? You know I'm not good with ideas squirt."

Levi tapped her chin with a tentacle as her little face screwed up in concentration.

"Well… I… that's if…" Levi's face grew red as she stared down in sudden nervousness. Tela watched bemused and with a hint of curiosity, why was her sister suddenly looking like she had been caught doing something bad?

"I know you're going to say no but… can I have a Kelp Burger?" Levi timidly said as she peeked up at the surprised and slightly panicky face of her older sister.

A Kelp Burger? But that would mean going back to Inkopolis, not to mention having money she obviously didn't have to purchase said item.

"I've wanted to try a Kelp Burger ever since you talked about it to Janjan… Please Tela?"

Tela leaned back as ideas raced through her mind, it wasn't impossible to obtain a kelp Burger. To be honest, she should be grateful Levi had asked for such a simple and pretty much cheap gift as she has.

Sora popped into her head, and the idea of bumping into him made the poor Octoling cringe, ignoring the way her face suddenly felt hot and her heart missing a beat.

Levi mistook her sister's silence for a no and began to pout, her little face screwing up slightly as she turned her head away.

"I knew you were going to say no…"

Tela looked down at the little Octopus feeling slightly annoyed.

"Fine! I'll get you a Kelp Burger. Holy Octo you're lucky that I love you, or else I wouldn't even bother getting you one." Said Tela as she gently pushed Levi off her lap and then got up, grabbing the bag of shopping and making her way to the house.

Levi gurgled in delight and excitement as she raced after her sister, the ragdoll clutched tightly in her tentacles.

So, it seems another trip to Inkopolis was inevitable, Tela really felt nervous about bumping into Sora and his friends but maybe… maybe she could explain? She really did miss his friendship and company despite only spending two days with him.

Memories of the two Octarians conversation about Scuttlefish and a kidnapping floated to mind. Hopefully going to Inkopolis might shed some more light on that subject, Tela actually liked Scuttlefish and really didn't want anything to happen to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tela had a plan, a plan to get the money she needed. It was something she didn't want to do but it was for Levi, so she just had to suck it up and get on with it.

This plan of hers? It involved going to Inkopolis every day for the week and taking up a few odd jobs available. Tela knew she only had to do one job to get the money she needed, yet having spare Inkling cash on the side might come in useful one day.

So, all too soon Tela found herself standing in the familiar alleyway in Inkopolis the next morning, donning the clothes Sora had given her and having her usual Inkling disguise in place.

The streets were crowded with Inklings as normal, the air filled with the sounds of their chatter and usual city noise. Tela quickly slipped into the crowds and began to make her way towards the city centre, surly there would be a bulletin board there with jobs, right?

After an hour of searching however, the young Octoling concluded that such a board did not exist.

Tela rubbed at her tired eyes, careful not to smudge her disguise as she slumped into a nearby bench. The Inklings passed her in doves with hardly any notice.

"Ok… this was defiantly not part of the plan." She muttered as her eyes looked up to stare at the sky. Then the Holy Octo God himself must have took pity on her… because her attention had been caught by the sound of an angry voice, Tela looked towards the source and saw a Jellyian trying to shift boxes out of the door of the clothes shop.

"Blast it all!" the Jellyian shouted as he finally gave up, throwing his jelly-like tentacles into the air.

Tela smirked as an idea popped into her head, she strolled over to the shop with almost a swagger to her steps and then leaned against the doorframe with a grin.

"Seems you're having trouble there…" drawled Tela as the Jellyian squinted at her. "I can move the boxes for you, for the right price of course."

"Of course." Nodded the Jellyian as he crossed his tentacles. "Fine… my lazy good for nothing employee was suppose to do this, but the lazy bum decided to throw a sickie for a week! A whole inking week! Who does that? Honestly…"

The Jellyian pointed a tentacle in Tela's face who was trying her hardest not to beam in delight.

"You become my helping hand for the week and I'll pay, no tentacle about it. What you say Inkling?"

Tela squealed as she grabbed hold of his tentacle with both hands. "YES! I m-mean… thanks! I'll work really hard sir!"

The Jellyian huffed as he wretched his tentacle out of the girl's hands. "That's MR. Cuba to you little miss! Now get those boxes out of here and into the dump around the back ok?"

"On it Mr. Cuba!" said Tela cheerfully as she grabbed the first box and lifted it up, almost toppling over at the sheer weight of the thing. What were in these things?

Mr. Cuba sniffed as he wobbled away, headed towards a couple of Inklings browsing through his selection of clothes on sale.

Tela staggered slowly around the building towards the dump and felt relieved as she dropped the box on the ledge and pushed it in, the large bin made a loud metallic bang.

"One down…" muttered Tela as she headed back the front of the shop where at least nine other equally heavy boxes waited for her. "Them to go… Octo help me, my back's gonna be broke at the end of this. This better be worth it Levi!"

Finally, after much sweat and some tears, all the boxes were gone. Tela barely had a moment rest before Mr. Cuba gave her another job of clearing and organising the junk in his basement, by the end of the day the octoling wasn't surprise the employee had pulled a week-long sickie.

"Nice work kid! See you tomorrow, 7-am sharp!" Mr. Cuba said joyfully as he ushered the tired and filthy looking Tela out of his shop for closing.

Tela stuck her tongue out at the door and began to make her way home, ignoring the looks she kept gaining from the passing Inklings due to her filthy clothes. That basement was a health hazard and CLEARLY had never been sorted before, the octoling was surprise she was still alive.

It took no time at all for Tela to arrive in Octo Valley, just as she passed Capt. Scuttlefishes cabin the octoling stopped as she heard the familiar swoosh of someone going through a kettle.

Then sky-blue ink caught her attention. Agent 3!

Tela followed the trail of ink towards a certain kettle, surprise at which one it was. "Octo beach? Why would Agent 3 go there? Didn't he already steal back the zapfish?"

The octoling tilted her head with her hand cupped under her chin in confusion at all the questions swimming around her head with no answers. She couldn't deny the fact that her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Well… Agent 3 has never really attempted to splatter her with all the opportunities he had, so it's safe to snoop around a bit, right?

While trying to ignore the thought of this being a really bad idea, Tela turned into Octopus from and leaped into the kettle. She shot out from the other side after traveling and landed on the sands of the fake underground beach.

Tela turned back and began to hack and cough, her mouth full of sand after landing face first.

"D-dammit! Why *cough* can I n-never *cough* land properly on these octo forsaken *cough-cough* things!?" The octoling stood up and brushed off the sand clinging to her face and slowly opened her eyes to stare around the area.

"What the… the lights are back on?"

Octo Beach should be in a state of closure and darkness, yet everywhere Tela looked everything was moving and shining brightly.

Fake sounds of seagulls and gushing waves of the ocean echoed around the vast cavern as lights of every colour imaginable shined brightly from every nook and cranny. Even the fun fair was operational, each ride resting on his own floating platforms all connected with bridges and ink rails.

Something was wrong… Two things actually.

First was, how did DJ Octavio obtain another zapfish to power-up everything here and secondly… where were all the octarians and octolings? Even at this time of day, this place should be packed. After all, Octo Beach was the only place you could come to in order to forget all your worries and depression of living underground.

Loud gun shots suddenly echoed from the distant. Tela looked up with wide eyes and then after a moment of hesitation, began to run towards the obvious sounds of battle going on, leaping onto the ink rails to travel faster.

As she got closer and closer, she realised the fight was going on in the power room. When Tela entered the building, she gasped in shock before quickly throwing herself to the side behind a crate, her eyes wide in horror as she bought up her hand to bite into it.

It was carnage… Octarians and Octoling fighting ruthlessly against Agent 3 who seemed almost invisible to the eye as he zipped around the area in squid form, avoiding the many bullets and rapid fire of purple ink.

"An ambush!?" hissed Tela in surprise at the thought of DJ Octavio actually staging such a trap. The Octarian had never retorted to such cheap tactics before, but maybe it was only a matter of time before something like this had happened.

They were getting desperate after all… and desperation can make anyone do things they wouldn't normally do.

Now came the dilemma… Agent 3 was obviously overwhelmed and it was only a matter of time before he was splattered, and yet… Tela didn't want that to happen… is that normal? The octolings didn't know whenever to help out her own kind… or help Agent 3 instead.

What to do… what could she do!? Then she noticed a crowbar next to her, propped up against the crate she was hiding behind.

She came to a decision she hoped wouldn't back-fire on her.

"I must be crazy in the head!" said Tela as she grabbed the tool and leaped out from behind the crate in octopus form, swiftly swimming through the ink towards the nearest Octarian. Her heart was pounding as she leaped up, turned and swung the crowbar with as much force as possible.

The Octarian splattered without even knowing what was coming. Tela disappeared into the ink again and went for her next target. The soldiers were so busy trying to splatter Agent 3 that they took no notice as one by one they were picked off.

Tela went into deep focus drilled into her at military training, she felt nothing but the beating of her frantic heart as the remains of her fourth target washed over her as they were splattered.

Agent 3 cried out as he skidding into a puddle of purple ink, his tiredness making him prone to mistakes as he tried to wretch his feet free. An Octoling superior threw herself at the trapped Inkling and viciously butted the end of her gun hard against his face, sending his helmet flying and landing on the floor with a crack. Tela couldn't understand why he hadn't just shot himself free, then realised his Ink-Tank is empty.

The Octoling pressed the barrel of her Octo-Blaster against Agent 3 head, but before she could pull the trigger she suddenly splattered with a screech, her remains raining down as Tela panted behind from where she once stood, purple ink dripping down her body.

It was finally over… then the emotions came crashing down as she fell to her knees and tossed the crowbar to the side.

She had killed her own Octarians… for an Inkling who was slowly shutting down her world, risking the lives of everyone down here.

If anyone found out about this, she would be killed for sure.

"Idiot…" the octoling hissed as she continued to stare at the purple soaked floor, her body trembling with adrenaline, anger and fear.

"You walked right into their trap… you stupid Inkling MORON!" Tela screamed and she looked up to face Agent 3. As soon as their eyes meet she froze, all the breath leaving her lungs as the air around them turned icy cold. Her heart stopped beating as her chest constricted.

Without the helmet to cover his face, Sora stared down at her with the same expression of shock and bewilderment. A dribble of blue ink making its way down from a gash on his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8 - Whut?

**Chapter 8 – Whut?**

Sora stared down at Tela who continued to kneel on the floor, both staring at each other in complete and utter shock. Then finally…

"T-Tela?" The Inkboy croaked as he suddenly lurched backwards, his trapped foot preventing him from going to far. He moved a hand to his head to wipe away the ink that was starting drip into his eye.

Tela remained quiet as she stared at the Inkling before her… all this time. Agent 3 is Sora… she even had some suspicion that Sora could have been the same as Agent 3 but she had dismissed it! I mean dammit! They have the same tentacle colour, the same voice and even the same fighting style!

She really was an idiot…

"Tela… you're a… Octoling…" whispered Sora, his voice finally snapping the Octoling out of her shocked induced haze.

"What?" Then Tela realised something in horror, her disguise… the fall from the kettle, when she had to clean her face from all the sand, she must have wiped away her black eye mask.

Sora's eyes were wide and fearful as Tela abruptly stood up, her fists shaking as panic started to build. Then the Inkling did something unexpected that completely caught the Octoling off guard, he started to laugh. Tela was bewildered and frankly a little bit scared as Sora threw back his head and laughed hard, his hand still on his forehead as his eyes screwed close.

"Hahaha… ha… all this time… You really were that Octoling I kept thinking about… it all makes sense, I've always kinda suspected it but… Haha… it's funny when you think about it…" Sora opened his eyes and looked at Tela again, something akin to hysteria laced his in features.

"To think that the Octoling and the Inkgirl I've been obsessing over are actually the same girl… hahaha…"

Tela looked away as she crossed her arms. "And to think the joking fun Inkboy and the mass murderer of my species is the same jerk-faced idiot!"

Sora stopped laughing, anger now lacing his features as he turned stern looking eyes towards her. "Maybe if you lot hadn't stolen OUR zapfishes I wouldn't have to come down here to get them back! The Octarians attacked me first!"

Tela opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped, her hands simply falling limply to her sides. To be honest… she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that her heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces, she didn't care that it was Sora, the Inkboy she's secretly in love with to be Agent 3 and she certainly didn't care what DJ Octavio was up to.

All she cared about was ensuring her sister's safety and happiness.

"Whatever… just take the damn zapfish and go!" the octoling hissed as she grabbed hold of Sora's hand and pulled him free from the purple ink before letting go quickly and making her way to the entrance.

Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her back instantly, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"You can't just walk away like this Tela, we need to talk." He said, his eyes narrowing as he refused to let go.

"What is there to talk about!?" snarled Tela as she tried to tug her arm free, but the Inkling merely tightened his grip. "Let go me you Inkling!"

Sora signed as he lowered his head "I have a name Tela, come on. Just… ah man… this is so messed up."

Then the Inkboys face changed as if he had suddenly realised something, he whipped his face up as his eyes narrowed.

"You were trying to steal back the zapfish… that's why you were sneaking around Inkopolis disguised as an Inkboy, isn't it?"

Tela felt her eyes go wide at the sudden accusation and anger in Sora's voice. It wasn't like Tela could deny this statement as she did indeed have every intention of doing what the Inkboy said, but it wasn't like that anymore.

"So, what if I did!? I didn't know any better back then but now I… well…"

The anger in Sora's face faded away to be replaced with curiosity and a slight half-smirk gracing his lips, almost as if he knew or suspected what was going to be said next.

"Well what? What changed your mind Tela?"

Tela closed her eyes and huffed, a blush growing on her face. "I met you…" she whispered as the smirk on Sora grew bigger.

"I met you and learned so many things about the Inklings, the Turf Wars… the dance clubs… kelp burgers, and not to mention all the other amazing things in your world!"

Tela stared into the forest green eyes she loved so much as an overwhelming tide of emotions came rising up, making her feel as if she could explode at any minute.

"I came to realise that DJ Octavio was wrong about you all… you're not the bad guys in all this, its US! We're the bad guys!"

Tela rubbed at her eyes as her sight began to blur due to tears that were forming.

"I really love your world Sora, and I wish… I wish so much that me and my sister could be apart of it. I hate living underground… I hate having to be constantly on guard of collapsing platforms due to power loss and having to work out how to gather enough money so my sister and I wouldn't starve! I just…"

Tela's rant trailed off as she felt Sora place his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to brush away a few loose tears. He was staring at the Octoling with such an intense look that Tela felt her throat go dry.

"It's strange…" the Inkling muttered as his hand began to snake around to the back of the octolings neck.

"That knowing you're an Octoling all this time? Hasn't changed my feelings towards you at all… Welp, Ryu always did say I had strange tastes! I must have considering what friends I've got."

Sora smirked as he pulled Tela closer, one hand on her neck and the other still gripping her arm. Tela gasped as they touched noses, her eyes wide in shock as her face grew even redder, her heart beating so fast she thought she could faint.

"I want to kiss you." Tela choked slightly at the words that just came out of her mouth. Did she really just say that!? What the Octo-hell!?

Sora blinked in surprise before quickly regaining his composure, his tongue stuck out slightly to lick his lips as his eyes stared down predatory. Tela wondered if it was possible to die from excitement as Sora tilted his face to the side, his lips getting closer to her own so slowly it was almost painful.

Then what he whispered next almost made Tela expire right then and there. "Kiss me then."

The Octoling closed her eyes and, while ignoring the sudden beating speeding up inside her body, went to close the tiny gap between their lips. She didn't even stop to think what she was doing; her brain was screaming no but her heart was bellowing YES!

*rattle*

Sora and Tela jumped with alarm and quickly pulled away from each other, their eyes fully alert as they scanned the area. The noise had come from outside near the entrance.

Sora grabbed hold of Tela's arm again and swiftly pulled her along, grabbing his helmet in the process as they moved to hide behind some crates. Just in time as voices could now be heard.

"So, what do you think? Did they managed to get him?"

"I'm not sure, but the fact all communications with them have gone dead… well… it's not a good sign."

Two Octolingsp clad in their trademark armour and googles entered the power house, their weapons cocked up and ready.

"Oh…" the Octoling on the left covered her mouth as disgust filled her facial feature.

"That's just so… nasty. Are you sure this Agent 3 guy is an Inkling? He seems more like a killer robot or something to me."

The second Octoling on the right scoffed. "Please! As if those useless sacks of ink have any brain cells to make a killer robot!"

"Well HE'S not useless… the whole interior of the building's been decorated with the guts of our comrades."

"Comrades? I don't consider 30 Octarians who have been wiped out by a single Inkling to be comrades of mine. Commander Lucia is going to be furious when we report this."

"Well yeah… didn't she give up the zapfish that powered up her home in order to set-up the ambush?"

Tela moved her eyes toward Sora who had silently put his helmet back on, the reflection of her terrified eyes stared back at her. This wasn't good. Sora's ink tank was completely empty and the only puddle of blue ink to be seen was on the far side of the room. The crowbar that had been used lay out in the open, there was no way of getting it without being seen.

"Sweep the area, then contain the zapfish after clearance."

This wasn't good at all.

"Stay hidden, don't move ok!?" hissed Tela, Sora turned to face her but the Octoling had no way of knowing his emotions with the helmet in the way. With a deep breath she bolted from their hiding place and threw her hands in the air before the Octolings who rapidly fell into battle stances, their weapons raised.

"Wait…" the octoling on the right lowered her weapon when she realised the figure wasn't Agent 3.

"Tela? What the hell girl!? Why are you here!?"

Tela heard a slight rustle behind her but didn't dare look back in fear of giving away Sora's presence.

"I was trying to hunt that blasted Agent 3!" she forcefully sneered as she lowered her hands to place them on her hips.

"I hoped that if I could capture him or something, I'll be let back into the army. By the time I got here he had already taken out everyone and fled."

"He fled?" the Octoling on the left said as she raised an eyebrow. "He took everyone out and just left without taking the zapfish?"

Tela cringed at her major mistake, sweat beginning to form on her skin. She had completely forgotten about that Octo-blasted zapfish.

"Well um… you see… hahaha! It is strange isn't it! Guess he must have been worn out and thought I might have been back-up when he heard me. I mean… Come on! Anyone would be tired after splattering that many enemies, right? Right?"

Both Octoling looked at each other before looking at Tela and raising their weapons. Tela stepped back in fear, her eyes wide. It wasn't like they could hurt her by shooting since the ink wouldn't hurt her, but the Octo-Blaster were designed for melee use as well. Being hit with the barrel hurts… a lot.

"Sorry Tela, but I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in for suspected involvement in aiding Agent 3!"

"What!?" shouted Tela now panicking, her arms waving in front of her. "Are you octo-kidding me!?"

"We're arresting you for the fraternization with the Inklings and aiding Agent 3 and Scuttlefish in their plans against DJ Octavio!" said the Octoling on the right as she stepped closer.

"It's pretty obvious what's going on Tela, now we understand how Agent 3 survived the ambush. You're even wearing Inkling clothes!" shouted the octoling on the left as she stepped closer too.

"W-wait! You've got it all wrong!" wailed Tela as she took another step back, her eyes went down as her foot hit something hard and heavy. The crowbar.

Both Octolings leaped forwards as their swung their Octo-blasters. Tela dived to the floor and grabbed hold of the crowbar, she was just about to swing it in order to parry the blows when both Octolings splattered, their remains raining down on Tela who simply stood and blink, a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't just stand there looking pretty." Said Agent 3 as he walked up to Tela swinging his Splattershot Pro, a joking tone to his voice. It seemed the Inkling had sneaked off while the Octolings were distracted with Tela and had managed to submerged himself in one of his ink puddles in squid form, rapidly filling up his Ink-Tank.

"What am I going to do…" whispered Tela as she stared down at the floor, the crowbar slipped from her grasp and fell with a loud clang. "I literally just slaughtered a dozen of my own kind! FOR YOU!"

Tela pointed a shaking finger toward Sora who flinched in fear and quickly up his hands up in a surrender.

"I just can't! I… can't believe you were Agent 3… all this time. Urgh… As if my life can't get any more screwed up!"

"I didn't ask to be Agent 3." Snapped Sora, his anger returning in his voice.

"Either did I!" snapped Tela back, as she stomped her foot in frustration. She felt so conflicted on this, she still liked him but… she had to talk to Janjan. That crazy old Octoling always knew what to say lately to calm her down and help clear her head.

A bang in the distant caught their attention.

"Come on Tela. We need to leave before more show up. You can stay at my apartment until we figure things out."

Tela was about to complain and refuse to even accept coming to his home, but then she stopped and thought about it. They really did need to talk about things.

She sniffed and nodded her head, Sora swiftly ran over to the zapfish to contain it, then ran back while grabbing hold of Tela's hand and lead her out of the building as fast as their legs could carry them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tela sat on the sofa in Sora's apartment wearing a spare set of Sora's PJ after having a shower, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of kelp tea clutched between her hands. She huffed slightly as she leaned further back in the blanket so that the scent of Sora became stronger to her nose. Her body relaxed as she closed her eyes, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

The sudden dip on the sofa next to her made her snap her eyes open, yellow meeting forest green as Sora grinned with two bowls of steaming hot kelp ramen in his hands. Tela took a bowl that was offered to her with a smile and began to tuck in, while ignoring the twisting feeling in her ink-sack at having Sora so close to her.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?" murmured Tela as she clenched her bowl tight, feeling the warm from the food seep into her hands with a gentle heat.

Sora quickly swallowed the mouthful of noodles before answering. "Why are you asking such a stupid question?" he asked bluntly as Tela felt herself bristle with slight anger. It wasn't a stupid question! How could this moronic and handsome Inkling be so oblivious to what was going on. He had spent nearly a year fighting back against her kind to regain their stolen zapfishes, then goes and houses an Octoling in his own home!

Sora laughs when he sees the glare being sent his way. "You're really cute when you're angry."

"S-shut up! I'm angry that you called my question stupid!"

"Well it is. I want you here Tela, we really need to talk things out."

Tela raised an eyebrow in question as Sora leaned forwards on the sofa and tucked slightly at his yellow jacket collar.

"I know me being Agent 3 is kinda alarming for you but… I have to do this Tela, I can't just let the Octarians go around doing what they want and causing harm."

"I know that!" shouted Tela feeling irritated and guilty. No matter how she looked at it, the Octarians really were completely in the wrong. Yet was it really wrong to want the same things as the Inklings? Living underground and being denied something so simple as fresh air and sunlight.

"I don't need you to lecture me ok? I already know, that's why I saved you when you were ambushed, I'm not stupid!"

Tela knew she sounded like a kid whining but she didn't care. She was here to talk after all.

"I always believed the words that DJ Octavio told us, our suffering is so bad that we believed everything he said about it being the Inklings fault. We were living in such horrible conditions, reports of death were almost daily. We simply gave up and accepted the fact we were all going to die underground. When we told there was a culprit that had caused all this, our despair turned to fury."

Tela stirred the contents of her bowl, the wisps of steam now gone. Sora watched her intently, his face stern as his eyes never left her face. She wished she could tell what the Inkboy was thinking.

"DJ Octavio started to amass an army within days of his speech. For the first time in 100 years… we felt hopeful. My parents…"

Tela stopped and took a deep breath, her form shaking as her mind thought back all those years ago when Levi had been born.

The Octoling jumped as Sora wrapped his hand around her own, holding it tightly as he stared at her with that strange expression. Tela felt like crying when she realised this is going to be the first time she had ever told anyone the story of her parent's death. In his own way, Sora was telling her he's there for her, and the Octoling couldn't help but feel deep trust in him.

"It was close to seven years ago on the day my baby sister was born, I was so happy at the fact I now had someone to look after and teach… I wasn't going to be alone anymore. The underground caverns have always been powered by electricity that the Octarians had saved, but over the years that power had been running out causing blackout and parts of the cavern walls and platforms to collapse."

Tela took another deep breath and continued, a small comfort was given as Sora's hand gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Just as we left the hospital, one of the floating platforms above lost power and began to fall. I've never known such panic and terror in all my life, everyone was screaming and crying while trying to escape. My parents forced me and Levi into a crack in the wall just as the platform fell. They didn't… they d-didn't… *sniff* make it…"

Tela placed her bowl on the table and began to furiously wipe at her eyes as tears began to form.

The Octoling gave a squeak of surprise as Sora tugged on her hand hard, making her fall onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her effectively trapping her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his breath wafting over Tela's neck, causing her to take a sharp inhale at the strange feelings and emotions brewing up from being held like this. It felt… nice. It felt safe.

Tela shivered as that warm breath continued to wash over her neck as the Inkling nuzzled his face further in. A new kind of heat began to flare in the Octoling abdomen area, making her squeeze her legs together and squirm. Octo damn it!

"I never knew… I didn't even once consider… no wonder you and the Octarians hated us. I would too if I was in their position."

"It's nobody's fault!" said Tela as she moved her hands and gripped onto the Inklings arms tightly.

"If anything, it's DJ Octavio's fault. I just wished I had realised that sooner."

Sora held Tela closer.

"I wish I could keep you here forever… I won't let anything bad happen to you again while you're with me."

Tela raised an eyebrow at the sudden protectiveness in the Inkboy.

"Dude… I don't need you to protect me. I'm not weak you know."

"I know that, but considered me a selfish Inkling… I know you're capable of protecting yourself, but I still want to protect you anyway."

Tela gasped as she felt his lips brushing against the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I want to be here for you. I… I really like you Tela."

The Octoling gasped as she tried to wrap her head around this sudden possessive and unusual behaviour from her friend. She knew how he felt about her as it was so obvious, but to hear him confirm it… it made her heart soar and beat like there was no tomorrow.

"You smell so nice... You were going to kiss me by the way, you sure like to keep a squid waiting."

Woah… Ok, the mood suddenly turned into something a bit more… intimate. Maybe Inklings were just frisky by nature or something… it wasn't like Tela understood everything about them yet. Seeing Sora acting so intense was… exhilaration! She could feel her own excitement growing, her self-control started to crack.

Tela slowly twisted her body within the arms wrapped around her so she came face to face with an eager looking Sora, a wide grin that showed off those sharp fangs of his.

"Hmmmm… Not sure if I still want to kiss you now." Pondered Tela, tapping her chin with a finger while smirking, Sora took a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes went wide as obvious disappointment and uncertainty filled his face.

The look he was giving her was just too adorable. She really did want to kiss him, but she had to say something first.

Tela gripped Sora's jacket collar and yanked himself towards her so that their noses touched. The Inkboy opened and closed his mouth, his eyes wide as his cheeks grew a rosy red.

"I like you too."

With that, the Octoling leaned forwards and pressed her lips against the surprised Inklings own, catching him off guard as he froze like a statue. Then his brain started to work again as he pushed against the Octoling, causing her to lean backwards as he deepened the kiss.

"Ommf!" mumbled Tela in surprise as she fell on her back on the sofa, Sora lips still attached with no indication of letting go. His hands on either side of her waist as he leaned over her, the Octolings legs were angled to the side causing some discomfort.

Tela pushed against Sora's chest, causing him to break the kiss and stare down with a questionable look, uncertainly filling his facial features.

"My legs…" mumbled Tela avoiding eye-contact as she blushed heavily. Sora's face filled with understanding as he quickly leaned back to allow the Octoling to re-adjust her legs so they now rested on either side of the Inklings hips. Tela swallowed at the new suggestive position they were now in, but at least it didn't hurt her any more.

Sora grinned as he leaned down again, obviously enjoying this new position on the sofa. He moved his face into the nook of Tela's neck and slowly trailed kisses along it, causing the Octoling to gasp and squirm.

As if being encouraged by Tela's response, Sora parted his lips and bit into the soft flesh.

The sharp pain caused by his fangs made Tela hiss slightly as her hands gripped his shoulders tighter.

"S-Sora!" hissed the Octoling at the sharp pain. Why was he biting her? Weren't they suppose to be kissing, or is she missing something here? She had zero experience when it came to this sort of thing, it wasn't like she had the time to learn due to caring for her sister.

Sora pulled his teeth away and gently blew on the bite mark as droplets of purple ink began to ooze out. Tela shivered in a mixture of pleasure and fear, how could something so weird feel… so good.

"S-stop. If my ink gets onto you it's going t-!?" Tela stopped talking as Sora pressed his lips against the mark he had made and began to suck hard.

"What are you doing!?" yelled the Octoling in a panic while trying to hold back a moan at the amazing feeling of receiving her first hickey.

"You're going to get ill! Stop! EH!?" Tela gaped in shock as Sora stopped sucking and leaned back, his sky-blue tentacles now a brilliant shade of purple.

"Impressed?" the Inkling winked as Tela continued to stare at him gob-smacked. How… how did he do that!? She knew Inklings could use any colour ink they wanted, but she thought they had to use some device or something. Obviously not.

"H-How did you DO that?"

Tela looked amazed as she raised her hands and began to feel his tentacles that were tied back in a short ponytail. Sora smirked and closed his eyes as the girl's fingers stroked every area they could reach.

"Well you already know how ink that's a different colour will trapped and hurt us r-right?" The Inkling had stuttered slightly at the end when a fingertip had brushed against one of his suckers underneath his tentacle.

"Yeah, obviously!" retorted Tela with an eye-roll.

"Well, we Inklings have a special organ in our bodies that allow us to consume different coloured ink and convert our own to be the same. See?"

"That's… actually pretty cool!"

"Yep! After a few hours our ink slowly reverts back to its original colour. We Inklings are pretty cool, aren't we?"

"Big-headed more like." Grinned Tela as she pulled the band off Sora's tentacles, causing them to come loose. She grabbed hold of one that swayed near her face and began to examine it more closely.

It was fascinating how different their tentacles were. Inklings were smooth and slightly flattish, their suckers less prominent and hidden underneath. Octolings tend to be longer and thicker, the suckers slightly larger and less hidden.

"Having fun?" smiled Sora, his eyes still closed. He seems to be enjoying the attention his tentacles were receiving from Tela who continued to explore.

"I wonder…" smirked Tela as she moved one of her hands underneath and ran her finger-tips across one of the suckers. Sora took a sharp intake of breath and trembled slightly. Guess Inkling suckers were just as sensitive as Octarians were, interesting.

She caressed his suckers again and smiled inwardly as Sora gasped, and then swooped down to kiss her fully. This time the kiss seems more… desperate. She felt her insides squirm with delight as Sora brushed his tongue along her lower lip, Tela parted her lips with a pleasured-filled moan and felt the heat bubbling inside her spike as the Inkling thrusted his tongue into her mouth, their tongues sliding over each other in a wet battle for dominance.

Knock Knock!

Both Tela and Sora stopped as their mouths parted, their heads turning as one to face the door.

"Oh, come on!" hissed Sora angrily, obviously frustrated at being stopped as Tela smirked.

Someone knocked at the door again, followed by a loud band.

"What do you think you're doing!? Your barbaric behaviour will break his door!"

Sora groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Aww squid! I forgot about the guys coming over!" The Inkboy looked down at Tela with a look of longing before shaking his head slightly.

"Head to my bedroom, I've got a black pen next to the little notebook on my chest of drawers."

Tela nodded and quickly climbed off the sofa, grabbing her hat on the way to the bedroom. She shut the door and grabbed the pen as she heard Sora open the door. As fast as she could, the Octoling began to draw the black eye mask around her eyes before the others could walk in on her.

After she had finished, she rammed her hat on her head while tucking her tentacles away and exited the room to find Maya and Naya circling a nervous looking Sora with curious looks.

The Inkgirls stopped when they saw Tela and began to giggle loudly, their hands going in front of their mouths while they pointed at her. The Octoling raised an eye-brow at their strange behaviour, what was causing them to giggle?

"Ah! So THAT'S why you've changed to purple! Sora, you pervert!" both girls said at the same time as Sora went bright red with embarrassment.

It took Tela a second later to realise what was going on as her hand flew up to hide the hickey mark on her neck.

"Enough… what Sora does in his own time of leisure is none of our concern." Sniffed Ryu, pushing his glasses back up.

"Though I do recommend taking precautionary measures if level of intimacy progresses to the next level. There are a few books on the subject I have at home in my personal library. I'll be more then delighted to share them with you."

Tela stood there looking confused as everything that Ryu said simply flew over her head. "Whut?"

Maya and Naya threw disgusted looks at Ryu as they leaned their heads together to mutter quietly.

Sora slapped a hand on his face and groaned, looking an interesting combination of purple and red.

"Ryu? Just shut up."


	9. Chapter 9 - Glass Ink

**Chapter 9 – Glass Ink**

Tela grumbled curse words under her breath as she tried her hardest to scrap off the mould growing in large lumps on the attic floor, her latest job in a line of back breaking chores given to her by Mr. Cuba.

It was only the second day working for the fashion business owned Jellian and already she felt like quitting. Sora had offered her some money when he had discovered why she had to leave early this morning, but Tela out-right refused to accept the cash. She was too proud of an Octoling to accept anything without earning it first.

The scrapper slipped and Tela growled as she nearly face-planted the floor into that horrible vile stuff. Honestly… How did Mr. Cuba allow his store to get in such a state?

"I wonder how Sora's doing? To think I could be watching him right now…"

The reason why Sora's friends had come over so late last night was to inform him of a special announcement made by the Squid Sisters about the Turf Wars.

Everyone knows that each Squid are issued an ID card when they first join the Turf Wars games. The more points you earn in battle, the higher your level is. The level cap had been 20, but now it has been raised to 50!

Obviously, this had caused much excitement and hype among the Inklings. So, Sora and his squad were spending the whole day doing Turf Wars, determine to kept their statues as one of the best squads in the games.

On a side note, Tela was surprised to find that Sora's friends knew she had been secretly pretending to be a boy. The fact she was wearing PJ that didn't exactly hide her female assets didn't help. According to Ryu it was obvious, whenever they knew she was an Octoling or not was still unknown and Tela had no desire to tell them otherwise.

Tela wished she could go and watch the others play in the matches, no doubt every Inkling in the whole city would be there. Everyone that is, apart from her and Mr. Cuba.

"Urgh…" Tela screwed up her nose as she finally managed to scrap the last of the mould off into the bin. The smell was disgusting, like damp sweaty socks left out to fester.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to take part in the Turf Wars matches… but you need to be able to change the colour of your ink to do that, and Tela was pretty sure Octarians did not have this ability. Maybe? It wasn't like she could try it out without risking her life.

"Woo Kid! Nice job."

Mr. Cuba appeared behind the started Octoling and whistled. "It almost as clean as the day I bought this shop 25 years ago!"

"Anything else Mr. Cuba sir?" asked Tela sweetly while less then sweet thoughts about the Jellian bounced around her head.

"Nope, that's it for today. Here… a little sometime to tie you over till the end of the week." Said Mr. Cuba as he handed the surprised Tela some cash. She looked down at the coins in her hands before looking up with a genuine smile. It wasn't a lot of cash (150) but it was something.

"You're get the rest at the end of the end. Now why don't you go buy some lunch and watch the Turf Wars? That's all you Inklings seem to care about anyway, not that I'm complaining since it's good for business!"

Mr Cuba winked and then made his way back down the stairs towards the shop floor. Tela looked down at the coins in her hand again and then squealed with delight. So many possibilities were open to her now, there was enough cash for Levi's present AND enough left over for herself! So exciting!

The streets were less crowded then usual as Tela made haste towards a certain shop she had seen before during one of her visits to the city. Calamari Freeze Fresh!

As soon as she arrived, Tela pressed her face against the cool coldness of the display window and felt her mouth water at the sight of row upon rows of delicious looking ice-cream.

As quick as a squid in ink or in Tela's case an Octopus in ink she made her way inside and rushed to the counter. A minute later she stepped back outside again with the biggest grin on her face, a wafer cone piled with two large scoops of mixed berry flavoured ice-cream.

Tela licked at the frozen treat with feverish delight as she strolled down the pavement towards the Turf Wars Lobby, hoping to catch a battle of involving her friends.

 _Her friends…_ A warm pleasant feeling blooming inside of Tela's chest, making her feel light as a feather and glowing with happiness. She never had friends before, all the other Octarians were too busy following the selfish whims and desires of DJ Octavio.

The Lobby was packed to the brim with Inklings as it came into view. Their chattering filling the air with words of excitement as Tela made her way to the teleportation pad that would take her to the stands overviewing todays stages.

Once Tela and her ice-cream made it safely to the other side, she began to make her way along pushing past Inklings and Jellians alike as she tried to find a seat. Finally, after 10 minutes of stepping onto people's toes and apologizing constantly she found a seat and sat down, her eyes glued to the stage below that was in the process of having all the ink cleaned up for the next match.

As she waited and licked the small dribbles of melting ice-cream, Tela thoughts went back into thinking what it would be like if she could join in a Turf War match.

She could imagine the anticipation and eagerness as she joined up with a party of eight, being split up into a small group of four as they teleport to the stage while clutching their weapons ready for use. Her tentacles sporting a vivid new colour. The sound of the whistle indicating the match as everyone leaped into action, ink spraying everywhere. It would be glorious!

Then the next question would be, what weapon would she use? Tela's has had bad experiences with long-range weapons like the Octo-Blaster. So maybe a melee weapon? Something similar to what Maya and Naya, the pink sparkly Inkling twins use, the Carbon Roller.

What about… an Octo Brush? It was similar to the roller weapons plus it would be easy to handle… yeah… She could totally see herself using a brush weapon. Leaping behind unsuspecting opponents and hit them hard with a good splattering swat!

Tela stopped herself with a little shake of head before her fantasy could process any further. It was pointless thinking about something that could never happen, she'll only upset herself.

A loud whistle cracked through the air, causing the stadium noise level to drop as every face turned with expectant looks towards the stage, Tela included as she quickly stuffed the last of the wafer cone into her mouth.

The pumps started to move and puff out steam on both Respawn Pads as they came to life, one glowing yellow and the other neon green. Then four squids matching their respective colours appeared on the pads, idly floating on top as their eager eyes looked around. A second later the Inklings stretched up to turn into their humanoids forms, all clutching their weapons and shaking the excess ink from their tentacles.

Tela's eyes widened with surprise before leaping up to her feet with a yell, her hands in the air as she screamed with delight. Sora and his friends stood waiting in one corner, their tentacles now a brilliant yellow.

"SORA! GO GET THEM!"

Tela knew that the Inklings wouldn't be able to hear her scream among the mass of noise of the stadium. So, you can guess how pleasantly surprise she was when Sora stood up straight and looked around with a curious expression before looking up. His eyes went wide as they connected with Tela's, a huge grin appeared on his face as he waved a hand in the air before giving a thumbs-up. The Octoling smiled back as a blush formed on her face, the beating of her heart becoming more noticeable.

To think a few months back, if someone had told her she would in love with an Inkling the Octoling would have laughed and called them crazy. Yet here she was… without a doubt, she knew she loved him. Maybe one day in the future, she would have the courage to let Sora know just how deep her feelings for him really were.

Another whistle sounded as both teams sprang into action, yellow and green ink went flying everywhere. The crowd cheered loudly at the first splattering of the match, a poor green Inkling crushed brutally by one of the twins Carbon Rollers.

As usual, Sora's opposition stood no chance against the skills of himself and his squad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tela! You're finally home!" gurgled Levi in delight as Tela stepped through the front door. The little Octopus slithered from the sofa and stopped in front of her older sister, her little tentacles reaching up to indicate she wanted to be picked up.

Tela obliged, bending down and lifting Levi up in her arms and pressing her close to her chest in a 'I really miss you' kind of hug.

"Well if it isn't Tulip!" crooned Janjan as she came into the room holding a tray filled with cups of steaming tea and platters piled high with sandwiches.

"It's a good thing I went overboard with the sandwiches eh lassie loo!"

Tela helped Janjan set up the platter on the little table in the living room and then they all made themselves comfortable, little Levi curled up on her sister's lap.

"Are you staying tonight?" the small Octopus asked after swallowing the mouthful of her sandwich. Tela paused in the motion of taking a bite of her own sandwich and looked down.

"I'm staying till tonight, then I'll be heading off again."

Levi pouted and looked down with narrow eyes, the half-eaten sandwich lowered down away from her face. Tela notices her sisters' change in behaviour instantly.

"Hey come on, It's for a good reason! I need you to trust me on this Levi ok? I know I haven't been around lot lately but… I'm…" Tela trailed off as she looked away.

What could she say to her sister? Tela always had this great grand plan of hers, where the Octarians would win against the Inklings and be able to live in peace on the surface.

Yet thanks to evidence that had come to light, she couldn't allow that to happen. So, what was the plan now? The only thing that came to mind was to… well. Revel herself.

Could Capt. Scuttlefish really be right? Would the Inklings accept her if she came out in the open?

The answer to that question would never be answered unless she was willing to find it. All that left was the timing and manner on coming out in the opening.

"Tela? Are you ok?"

Tela blinked out of her self-induce daze and then looked down to see Levi staring at her in concern.

"Yeah… just thinking about stuff you don't need to know." She smirked as she ruffled the top of Levi's head, causing her to protest.

Janjan had a slight mischievous smirk when she lowered her cup of tea from her lips.

"I'm guessing it's about a boy, right Tulip?"

Tela spluttered as she turned bright red, her wide eyes darting towards the old Octoling in the manner of someone who had been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"Wha-what? I… Janjan! Don't, don't be r-ridiculous!"

Janjan smacked her knee as pearls of laughter burst from her mouth. Levi looked between her highly embarrassed and red-faced sister, and the crazy laughing Octoling who was spilling her tea without a care.

"O-oh… Oh Tulip dear! I may be an old dried-up Octoling known far and wide as Crazy Old Janjan… but even I can recognise a love-bite when I see one!"

Tela flinched as her hand automatically went up to cover the bruise on her neck, her blush intensifies as her heart-rate sped-up.

"You have a boyfriend Tela? Can I meet him?" asked Levi eagerly as Tela looked down at her in alarm.

"B-boyfriend!?"

Tela flushed as she turned her head away quickly. It was true Sora had confessed that he liked her, and vice versa. Yet he hadn't officially asked her out, or does he already considered them to be a couple?

Why was having a relationship so hard and down-right confusing?

The happy light atmosphere in the room suddenly shattered as repeated loud bangs rang through the house. Someone seem to be at the front door and they were knocking as if the devil kraken himself was after them.

"Were you expecting someone Janjan?" said Tela slowly as she began on edge. Something didn't feel right as she hugged Levi closer to her body, the little octopus buried her head under her t-shirt as she shivered in fear at the loud bangs which seem to be gaining in velocity.

Janjan went pale as she clamoured off the sofa as fast as a woman her year could. Her body twitched and shook as she made her way to the window, pulling the curtains back to peer into the darkness of the cavern.

"Janjan?" whispered Tela, feeling alarm and somewhat scared by the older Octolings behaviour.

"Why my Octo stars… it's a platoon from Octavio's army. I don't understand…"

Tela felt alarm as she quickly leaped to her feet, walking over as fast as she could to peer through the window at the platoon of soldiers that were indeed at their front door. She recognises the one banging at the door, it's Commander Lucia the Octoling she used to serve under.

Levi started to cry in fear underneath Tela's top.

"Why are they here? There has to be a reason for this awful racket they're making. Honesty…" tutted Janjan shaking her head in disapproval. She went to move towards the door but before she could have taken anymore then a step, the door flew off it's hinges and landed on the landed with an almighty bang.

Janjan squeaked in alarm and anger at the damaged caused as Tela took a step back, her arms cradled the shivering lump under her top as she stared wide-eyed at the scene.

It what was going on!? Then a terrible thought drifted in her mind… were they here because of her? Was it to do with her terrible performance in the military? Surely… they weren't going to punish her for that. They would have done so by now… right?

Commander Lucia stepped over the threshold with a calm expression, as if knocking down doors with such force was something as common as taking a stroll in the park. Her cool eyes locked onto Tela's who swallowed nervously, her heart speeding up with a tight insufferable sensation, as if something bad was going to happen.

Janjan looked towards the invading Octoling with anger filled eyes.

"Who do you think yeh are!? Tramping along my property as if it's ya own!?" the elderly Octoling snarled as she brandished a fist.

Lucia simply gave Janjan a bored look before focusing her attention back on Tela.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other… right Tela?" Lucia took a step forward as she pulled her Octo-Sniper from behind her back and leaned the nozzle against her shoulder. Tela trained her eyes on the weapon as she felt the dread grow, she was right about them being here for her.

"I've heard you're been busy with your free time after being kicked out of the military. Have you been enjoying the Inklings company?"

All colour drained from Tela's face as she quietly gasped, realising the situation is a lot worse then she originally thought. Janjan gave her a strange look before stepping forwards.

Quick as a flash Lucia had the point of her sniper aiming directly at the old Octolings face, Janjan opened her mouth in silent horror as shock filled her face. Then to Tela's utter amazement, that shock turned to anger as Janjan smacked the sniper away with such speed the movement was almost invisible.

Janjan cackled madly as she whipped up the walking cane she always carried with her and swung it towards the commander who dodged quickly to avoided the hit. The other Octarians who had been standing in the background roared their battle cry.

"You need to leave… NOW!" yelled the old Octoling as Tela flinched at her shout.

"Leave these sorry excuses for Octopuses to me Tulip dearie. I may be old but I wasn't considered the best melee combat specialist in my young days for nothing!"

Even though she didn't want to leave Janjan behind, she had little choice as she sprinted out of the room towards the back door. She casted a quick glance behind and smirked as Janjan walloped two Octarians across the face at the same time, sending them reeling back as purple ink spurted from their gaping surprised mouths.

Tela wrenched open the back door and raced across the rocky terrain as fast as she could, her chest heaving as her breath came out in short gasps.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have been more careful when going to Inkopolis, one of them obviously had gone to spy and caught Tela in the act. Now because of her carelessness… she had put both Levi and Janjan in danger.

She could only hope the crazy old Octoling survived the fight. She would never forgive herself otherwise.

The ground in front of her suddenly burst in a shower of small rocks and dirt, multitude of pink and purple tentacles stretched out towards to tangle her in their tight grip. Tela could have kicked herself for her mistake, the Octarians wouldn't have stormed a house without setting up an ambush at the possible chance of escape.

Levi slipped to the ground as Tela's arms were pulled harshly backwards, in that one second of madness making her grateful that Octarians didn't have bones.

"Run Levi! Get away fro-!?"

Levi gave a squeal of fear as she watched a large tentacle wrap itself around her older sister's mouth, cutting her off. The little Octopus seem to get the gist of it though, as she quickly zoomed away petrified. Tela felt relieved that the Octarians didn't seem to notice or care about her sister's escape.

"Well, well, well…" cooed a familiar voice as the Octarian soldiers pulled Tela around, her whole body ensnared. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as Commander Lucia stepped forwards, Janjan was being dragged behind her by another Octarian.

Tela felt some closure at the many marks that covered the Commanders skin, obviously not escaping unscathed from Janjan's attacks. The old Octoling herself seem to be surprisingly ok.

"Did you really think you could escape from your crimes by allowing an old lady to fight your battles? A traitor AND a coward it seems."

Tela muffled something as she kicked her legs out. She went to turn into her Octopus form, yet when she did the tentacles trapping her instantly went tighter to the point it became hard to breath. They were crushing her!

Then the Octoling gave a gurgling cry of outrage as she was suddenly crammed into a glass jar that had mysteriously appeared into Commander Lucia's hands. She tried to turn back into her humanoid form, but the glass wouldn't break and she only ended up hurting herself as she grew in the tiny space.

"DJ Octavio is expecting you Tela. He isn't happy with your fraternization with the enemy. Mission accomplished squad, it's time to head back."

Fear bubbled up inside as she banged her tentacles against the glass knowing full well it wouldn't break, her eyes glaring viciously at Lucia as she gurgled in rage and panic. If she had gained the attention of Octavio then most likely she was facing the worst-case scenario. Death.

Commander Lucia gave the glass jar a hard shake while laughing at the pain she was causing to the trapped Octopus inside.

"I'm so looking forward to what DJ. Octavio has in plan for you!" smirked Lucia, then she looked behind her and nodded at the Octarian holding Janjan.

"Let the old dried-up hag go… She's of no concern to us despite her unnatural fitness. Just dump her back where you found her. Oh, and knock her out for good measure, I don't want the old biddy following us."

Janjan hissed with rage and feebly tried to kick out her legs, but her capture simply laughed as he spun on his heels and marched back towards the house with eagerness on his face at the prospect of knocking her out.

Tela let her muscles relax, allowing her body to slither down and slump at the bottom of the jar, her eight tentacles laying flayed around. There was no point trying to fight, she would only end up hurting herself.

No… what Tela needed did to do now was wait… wait for an opening to make her escape. Levi would be fine, Janjan will ensure that. Hopefully.

She watched the scenery go by as they travelled through the vast cavern towards whatever destination they were heading to, yelping in pain every now and then when Lucia decided to give her jar prison a shake. She was surprised how calm she was being despite the building fear inside, the panic trying to claw its way out like a desperate animal.

"It was one of my scouts who saw you by the way. How pleasantly surprised I was when I discovered what you had been up to."

Tela looked up in surprise. Apart from the viscous shaking, Lucia hadn't spoken a word to her in nearly half an hour.

"I admit I've had a grudge against you for quite a while. You had shown such promise during rookie training and yet… you failed me. You made me look like a fool despite the high hopes for you that had vocally expressed to others. I don't like being made a fool… not at all."

Tela didn't respond or made any sort of movement, only her eyes narrowed at the Commander.

"Both you and I know how this is going to end. Especially since it involves DJ. Octavio's most hated enemy, but don't worry…"

Lucia lifted up the jar so that Tela stared straight into her face, the Commanders eyes filled with a sick twisted kind of joy.

"You don't die alone… I wonder how fast both of you will dissolve in salt water?"

Tela took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes went wide in shock, her body quivering at the meaning of the words. Her means of death was obvious, and who was this other person sharing her fate? Another traitor?

She knew it wasn't Janjan as they had let her go, and she knew it wasn't Levi or else they would have captured her too. So who could this other person be?

Commander Lucia and her marching squadron finally arrived at their destination. Tela's heart fell with a painful thud when she recognised the place, a dance club.

Not just any dance club, the home of DJ. Octavio which happened to be the whole of the cavern world they had travelled to. Flashing platform floated above a large chasm so deep you couldn't see the bottom, large tentacle like structures covered in speakers twisted and turned everywhere, thousands of them.

As they travelled further in, Tela finally caught her first glance of the Octarian boss himself. He sat within his large floating DJ Booth, spinning the disk tracks with his wasabi sticks to create a strange loud noise that really shouldn't be classed as music.

Then something caught the Octoling's eye as she realised there was something else in the room, something that DJ. Octavio was too busy laughing and gloating at, hanging in a glass circular cage whose chain came from the high ceiling.

Tela pressed her tentacles against the glass as she gurgled loudly in shock and disbelief, fear and horror worming its way up to fill every inch of her being.

Capt. Scuttlefish glanced down from his cage and gasped, his angry and shamed expression changing to mirror Tela's own.

"Tela? That be you lass!?"

DJ. Octavio turned towards where his old friend was looking and began to laugh again, slapping his wasabi sticks against the turn-tables.

"Commander Lucia! I see you bought the little traitor, excellent! Now the party can really begin! LET'S PUMP THIS UP!"

Lucia smirked as another glass cage suddenly lowered down from the darkness, the chain rattling causing the glass prison to swing wildly. It stopped a few inched off the floor, it's door swinging open with a hiss.

Commander Lucia gave the glass jar one last shake before unscrewing the lid and grasping a couple of Tela's tentacles with a painful grip. Tela gurgled loudly in anger as she was pulled from the jar and then shoved into the cage. She turned back into her humanoid form as the cage door shut with a bang, a click indicating it had locked.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed as she pounded against the sheet of glass, knowing full well her words were pointless. No one would heed them. Why would they?

DJ. Octavio sneered as a large robotic hand attached to his booth moved towards Tela who felt her jaw dropped. His booth had _**hands!?**_

The large hand gave a flick of it's metallic wrist, slamming its fingers into the girl's cage and sent it swinging wildly. Tela gripped her stomach as her body flung to the side through the force, the spinning making her stomach churn horribly.

"That's enough yah blasted sea dog!" roared Capt. Scuttlefish as he banged his cane against the glass in anger, the tapping sound catching everyone's attention.

Strangely enough, Octavio looked conflicted for a split second before plastering back his grin as he turned around.

"Naw… you're just mad Scuttlefish. I finally have the upper tentacle here. As soon as that blasted Agent of yours comes to rescue your pathetic self, I'll have all three of you THROWN INTO THE SEA! Inkopolis will finally be mine, and all those worthless Inklings will be banished to live underground. Let's see how they like it! Then the party can REALLY start!"

DJ. Octavio ordered a few Octarians to stand guard at the cages as he and the rest left the platform, most likely to celebrate what they thought was an easy-to-come victory.

"I be sorry lass…" mumbled Capt. Scuttlefish as he wearily sunk to the floor, his large eyes filled with disappointment and sadness.

"I let me guard down… hundred years hasn't slowed me old ship mate down. Octavio…"

Scuttlefish slumped even further down to the floor of his cage as he shook his head. Tela felt sorry for the old Inkling, the subject of his old broken friendship was obviously still hurtful to him. She wondered how much it would hurt her if she and Sora became bitter enemies… the thought made her shudder.

Sora… how long would it take before he realised what had happened? Capt. Scuttlefish disappearance will be noted first, as Agent 3 he must have regular meetings with him. Would he not realise she was missing too until he came to rescue Scuttlefish?

No.

Tela couldn't allow that to happen, it's what Octavio wants. She has to figure out how to get Scuttlefish and herself out of these wretched cages and take out the guards below.

Tela carefully scanned the whole area, twisting her body around in a full circle and trying to memorise as much details as possible. Scuttlefish raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour but Tela simply shook her head as the old Inkling opened his mouth to say something.

She couldn't tell him that she was trying to think up an escape plan, not with the guards here. Scuttlefish however… seemed to have got the gist of what the Octoling is doing, his large eyes glanced at the guards with a calculated look before gazing at Tela again with a slight nod. Then he began to look around the vast cavern of DJ. Octavio's home.

There has to be a way out of this…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fours day they have been trapped in the cages… four whole stinkin' days… or maybe it was five? Time was hard to keep track of when you're trapped in a glass contraption that's suspended high in the air inside a vast cavern with no sunlight from the outside world.

All that time Tela and Capt. Scuttlefish had tried to come up with a plan of action, discussing their ideas in hushed tones in the two minutes of privacy as Guards swapped shifts every six hours.

That was one aspect to keep note of… the two-minute window.

On the second day of imprisonment, Sora had come to rescue them… or rather to come rescue Scuttlefish since Tela doubt the Inkling even knew she was captured too by Octavio. She along with her prison mate had listened to the commotion, fear and worry at the possibility that Sora would be captured too.

She felt an odd mix of relief and sorrow when DJ. Octavio came storming in, hissing and growling in that floating booth of his. According to his seething rants, Sora had retreated. The rescue mission had failed.

There has been a few more attempts, but all seem to have ended in failure. One particular rescue mission garnered great interest from Tela, when instead of the guards shouting 'Agent 3 is here!' instead they had said, 'Those damn Agents!"

Damn Agents, not Agent. That could only mean Sora had others with him. This piece of news was quite astounding at first, until Tela realised she was being stupid. Sora is Agent 3. _Three._ There was obviously an Agent 1 and 2.

At the first chance she got, Tela had inquired about them to Scuttlefish who seemed to suddenly perk up.

"Arrr! They be me granddaughter's lass! They had re-formed me ole' Squidbeak Splatoon in order to guard the great Zapfish!"

The old Inkling had said this simple statement with such pride that Tela couldn't stop herself from smiling warmly at her friend. Unfortunately, the conversation could not continue when the next guards came in to take over.

Tela woke up to the sounds of screeching metal as the guards transferred her daily tray of food, the lumpy grey mass tasted as good as it looked. She had refused to eat it at first but by the third day Scuttlefish had convince her otherwise. How was she going to escape with no energy?

"It be times like this lass when I wished I had stowed away some of me Crabby Cakes in my pockets. I've survived the horrors of war but this gruel will be the death of me I swear! Arrr…."

Tela nodded glumly as she poked at the pile of jelly-like goo, what she wouldn't do for a kelp burger right about this. Being trapped in this Octo forsaken cage and unable to move for so long had almost pushed Tela to the brink of insanity, there is this feeling like an itch that cannot be scratched no matter how far you reach.

Then a horrible thought wormed its way to the front of her mind… if she had worked it out right, today would be Levi's birthday. She was missing her little sister's special day, all because of some stupid Octarian who thought he had the right to cause all this destruction and war.

Capt. Scuttlefish seem to notice the sudden behaviour change in the Octoling, lowering the spoonful of mush back to the tray as he raised a concern eyebrow.

"Yeh be ok lass?"

Tela looked at the old Inkling before looking down and huffing.

"I'm as fine as a Octoling in a cage can be… I'm just… it's my little sister's birthday today… I should be with her, and yet I don't even know where she is or if she's ok. Levi's a smart girl so I'm sure she's fine but… I worry. I can't help but worry… I'm supposed to protect her…"

Understanding flashed across the old Inklings face as he continued to gaze towards her sadly.

The old Inkling went to open his mouth to say something but was stopped by the loud commotion near the entrance away from them. The guards in front of their cages suddenly sprang into action as they raced towards the noise. Tela and Scuttlefish glanced at each other, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

It seemed the Agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon have launched another recuse attempt. Only time will tell if this one turns out to be successful, or a failure like the others…


	10. Chapter 10 - Memories in Ink

**Chapter 10 – Memories in Ink**

Loud bangs and curses filled the air, splashes of purple and green ink could be seen as they arched high into the air and landed to cover the ground in a strange uneven pattern.

Tela gripped her arms tightly as she watched the figures in the distant, knowing full well who they were… the Agents of the new Squidbeak Platoon.

"Do you think they'll save us this time?" saved Tela as she turned her attention towards Scuttlefish who seem to be deep in thought, his eyes closed as one hand stroked at his beard.

"I'm not sure lass, but they do seem ta be closer than before… Arrr… we can only hope."

Tela frowned as she turned to watch the battle raging on, they do seem to be getting closer. She could now make out the outline of Sora's figure in his familiar gear and his particular fighting style, the other two who she knew must be the granddaughters Scuttlefish spoke about fought with a similar style, their speed and velocity amazed the Octoling.

Yet something didn't seem right… she could see wave after wave of Octarians and Octolings surging towards the Agents but she had yet to see any Commanders join the fight. DJ Octavio himself hadn't turned up yet, surly he would be here considering the situation.

Then a sudden realization hit Tela like a train. What if… there was a trap?

"I think it's a trap!" she yelled loudly as she banged her fists against the glass walls of her prison. "Octo dammit!"

"A trap?" asked Scuttlefish slowly, then his eyes went wide as he realised the same thing Tela had.

"Well shiver me timbers lass. This isn't good…"

"There has to be something we can do!" yelled Tela mainly to herself as she patted along the glass, looking for anything that can be used to their advantage.

"Calm yerself lass, if there was a way outa these blasted cages we've done it by now."

Tela stopped her pounding and slumped onto her rear, crossing her arms as she growled in frustration. She was going to lose it; this whole ordeal was tipping her dangerously close to the edge.

An explosion made the cages rattle and swing, Tela was flung onto her back and flinched at the horrible thud as her cage collided into Scuttlefish's cage. The old Inkling also having been flung onto his back as he waves his walking stick in indignation, he mumbled something angry as he tried to get back up.

Tela felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes zoned in on something that hadn't been there before, a small crack where the cages had slammed into each other.

"Capt. Scuttlefish look!"

Scuttlefish looked towards where Tela pointed, his eyes popping as he gasped.

"Well I'll be! Maybe there's a way out of this after all me hearty!"

"Only one way to find out." Said Tela as she gritted her teeth and then proceeded to slam her body towards the wall, backwards and forwards repeatedly. Her glass cage began to swing, wider and wider until…

Clink!

Her cage tapped into the other before swinging away, Tela gave a grunt and continue to throw herself backwards and forwards, sweat beginning to form as Scuttlefish cheered and shouted words of encouragement.

"Come on you stupid thing!" hissed Tela in pain as her body hit the glass wall again, the cage slammed into the other cage causing that one to swing as well. The crack was now the size of a hand.

Both cages swung away from each other and Tela realised this could be it, she threw all her strength into the next slam and fell onto her back as her cage went soaring forwards. Both cages collided with a loud CRACK!

Scuttlefish yelped as his cage shattered and he tumbled to the ground in a heap, he hissed in pain as some of the glass shards sliced his skin. Tela was too tired to cry out as she fell to the ground, her own cage raining down shards of glass upon her.

"I can't believe we never thought of doing that…" Tela murmured as Scuttlefish stumbled over and helped the Octoling to her feet, both of them were dripping ink from their various cuts caused by the shards of glass.

"Sometimes even the simplest of solutions evade us lass." Responded Capt. Scuttlefish as he pulled out a particular large shard of glass that had embedded itself in Tela's midriff, causing the girl to flinch with pain. A puddle of purple and orange ink swirled around their feet as it dripped down their bodies.

"Too bad we ended up as sushi… I was hoping to join the fight but…"

Scuttlefish grasped the girls shoulder, a twinkle in his eye.

"Another time lass. The most important thing is that we join up with the rest of our crew before that blasted Octavio can do whatever he has cooked up for them."

Tela nodded as the pair began to make their way along a route that should take them along the sides of the cavern. It wasn't the best idea to head straight towards the battle, not in their condition.

If they had judged it right, the series of floating platform should take them straight behind Sora and the others. It was a slow journey though, Tela insisted on Scuttlefish to lean on her for support despite her own injuries. A trail of their ink followed behind them, purple and orange side by side.

A gunshot cracked through the air and the floor before them was splattered purple, narrowly missing Scuttlefish who yelped in alarm.

"Where do you think you're going traitor!"

Commander Lucia landed in front of them at what Tela recognise as a super jump. The Octoling commander straightened up and aimed her Octo-Sniper at Scuttlefish, the light red dot of light trained on his forehead.

"Did you really think no one would noticed you had escaped? You weren't exactly quiet about it you know."

Tela knew the sniper couldn't harm her due the same coloured ink, but the same couldn't be said about Scuttlefish who simply stared at the offending Octoling with a stern look.

"Get out of our way Lucia." Snarled Tela, her eyes filled with sudden determination and fury as she stepped in front of Scuttlefish, shielding him from the sniper. Lucia's eyes went wide for a second before a smirk grew on her face.

"Why don't you make me?" Lucia's smirk went lop-sided as she threw her weapon to the side and then raised her fists as her body fell into a fighting stance most common with fisticuffs.

"Lass?"

Tela looked at Scuttlefish before turning towards Lucia with a smirk of her own as her raised her fists as well, she tried to hide the feeling of fear under a mask of confidence.

"You go on ahead Capt. Scuttlefish, I have a little something to settle with my dear old commander."

"Oh really? And what's that? My disappointment in you?"

"Something like that… I'm going to prove to you I'm not as worthless as you think Lucia."

While ignoring the pain that seem to radiate off her torso, Tela ran forwards and swung a fist towards Lucia who blocked the attack by raising her arm and then countered by slamming a fist into the Octoling's stomach.

Tela reeled back from the blow and only managed to block another punch to the stomach, she slammed her fist in a viscous uppercut and followed that by grabbing hold of one of Lucia's tentacles and pulling with all her strength, causing the commander to yelp in pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scuttlefish slip past them to continue hobbling on his way. She only hoped she could hold Lucia back to allow the old Inkling to reunite with the others.

"Now this is more like it!" roared Lucia with a maniacal look of glee on her face as she twisted her body around and grabbed a startled Tela around the back of her neck. With unbelievable strength, she threw Tela over her shoulder and slammed her back hard onto the floor. Tela wheezed and gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Fight me Tela! Don't hold anything back!"

"I don't plan to! You crazy octopus!" hissed Tela as she dodged a punch by rolling her body to the side and pushing herself quickly to her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her side. She pulled back a fist and managed to hook Lucia in the cheek, then she grabbed the commanders shoulder and brutally head-butted her.

Tela couldn't ever remember fighting a fight so brutal as this one, nothing was being held back. Her body felt wrecked with pain but she managed to tune it out due to the sheer determination and concentration in the battle.

Lucia on the other hand seem to be thoroughly enjoying the fight, her laughter punched in between fist blows and harsh kicks. She swung out a leg and sweep Tela off her feet, causing her to slam back down on her back. Lucia slammed a boot on the Octoling's chest to prevent her from getting back up.

"This is what I wanted!" yelled Lucia as she threw herself forwards and pinned Tela's arms to her side, the commander swung her leg over and sat astride Tela as she struggled to break free.

"This is the potential I was telling everyone about! Why Tela!? Why couldn't you show this against that damn Inkling!? What's so special about him that you would betray me and everyone else!?"

Tela stopped struggling and stared at Lucia in bewilderment, she couldn't believe or understand why the Octoling commander was taking this so personal.

Lucia lowered her head and licked her lips. Tela gulped as she saw the motion and began to grow nervous, the whole situation putting her on edge.

Lucia smirked before suddenly slamming her head down, head butting Tela hard and caused her to cry out pain and her vision going hazy with black spots. Through the pain she felt hands wrap around her throat, fingers squeezing with amazing strength as her airways were forced closed.

"I wonder how long it would take before you splatter beneath me? Guess I'm going to find out huh?"

Tela spluttered and choked as her face began to grow purple, ink that had dribbled from her cuts now gushed torrents of the stuff. Her body began to shiver violently, with growing panic the Octoling knew she was dangerously close to dying.

Doing the only thing that came to mind, Tela threw her hands out and dug her thumbs deep into Lucia's eye-sockets. The commander instantly released her throat as she grabbed her face in howls of pain.

Tela pushed forwards and slammed a fist into the commander's stomach then twisted her body around to round-house kick her around the side of Lucia's head. The commander gave a screech as she staggered to the side, one of her feet slipped of the edge of the platform.

Time itself seem to slow down as Lucia toppled off the platform, but not before grabbing hold of one of Tela's tentacles and pulling her along, both their eyes filling with fear in the sudden realization of their situation as the platform they had been standing on disappeared beneath their feet.

Lucia howled a screamed that seem to be filled with the agonizing accepting of death as Tela's mouth remained shut tight, her eyes staring up at the fast-shrinking platform above their heads as if struggling to comprehend what was happening. She didn't even acknowledge the hand that was almost ripping her tentacle apart in its tight grip. The darkness swallowed them whole, rendering their vision completely useless…

 _ **I'm going to die?**_

Tears began to form and was quickly whipped off her face due to the force of the wind as both Octolings continue to fall with increasing speed. She was never going to see Levi again, or Janjan and the rest of the amazing friends she had made in Inkopolis… she was never going to see Sora again… this was it…

It was the end…

Lucia's fearful scream suddenly ended as they both hit the ground… yet they didn't splatter into a thousand drops of ink. Tela's mind struggled to process what was happening as she sank into the ground, a coldness submerging her body as she sank down. Lucia's grip loosens which allowed Tela's tentacle to slip away battered and bruised.

Then it finally registered what had happened, instead of the bottom of the cavern being a rocky solid floor that she had expected, it was actually submerged in a large lake of purple ink.

With a faint thud, Tela reached the bottom of the ink lake. With no strength left she wasn't able to swim or transform, her body too damaged and weak.

The darkness continued to press in from all sides as Tela opened her mouth, bubbles issued out as her eyes closed unwillingly. A new type of darkness rolled in as her conscious slipped away, unaware of something glinting in the ink in front of her as it moved closer and closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _ **What's it like daddy?"**_

 _ **The large Octarian who had been busy concentrating on ripping off the damaged wooden panels of his home, stopped in the process of trying to pull off one particular stubborn panel to stare down at his daughter.**_

 _ **The little girl had only just recently reached the third stage of her growth, her shiny amber eyes wide with curiosity as she raised her tentacle-like hands towards him.**_

" _ **What's it like daddy?" the girl repeated as the Octarian swiftly scooped up his daughter. "The real sky."**_

" _ **The real sky?" asked the Octarian surprised, then he quickly looked around to see if his wife was around knowing full well how she felt towards any subject involving the land above.**_

" _ **Magical…" smiled the Octarian warmly as his daughters large eyes grew even more impossibly large.**_

" _ **It can change into many different colours depending on the time, but the best one is the colour blue. A blue so pale and beautiful that it makes a sapphire look dull in comparison, and the air… the very air itself is so fresh it's like breathing life itself."**_

 _ **The little Octoling girl cooed in amazement as she wrapped her tentacle arms around her father's neck.**_

" _ **Will you take me to see it Daddy? I really want to go now! Please!"**_

 _ **The Octarian chuckled as he lifted his daughter high and plopped her gently on his head, the little Octoling giggled and wriggled her tentacles, causing them to hit her fathers head with a gentle 'fwap' sound.**_

" _ **When you are older and can take care of yourself, but you must not mention this to your mummy ok? It'll be our little secret…"**_

 _ **The little girl covered her mouth with her two tentacle like hands and giggled, her eyes full of joy and mischief.**_

" _ **Will I see the Inklings too?"**_

 _ **The Octarian gave a start as his eyes widen slightly, then his expression turned to that of curious thinking.**_

" _ **I don't know… Inklings are known to be rather lazy creatures by nature, and they often don't like to stray far from home."**_

 _ **The little girl gave another cute little giggle and leaned her face over her father's head so that her amber eyes stared into the Octarian own purple ones.**_

" _ **Do you think I can become friends with them?"**_

 _ **Now the Octarian really seemed surprised in his daughter's curiosity in the Inklings and yet… he thought about his wife, or rather… he thought about his wife's father.**_

" _ **You know what… I think you can."**_

 _ **The Octarian wrapped one of his tentacles around his daughter and gently pulled her off his head to hover her in front of his face where he leaned in to lovely nuzzle the girl with affection.**_

 _ **The little girl squeal with delight and nuzzled her father back.**_

" _ **I think you can become friends with them. You can do anything that you set your heart on Tela."**_

" _ **Even touch the sky?"**_

" _ **Yes… even touch the sky."**_

Tela's eyes flew open and she gasped out a choked breath as her back arched off the floor, something went tight around both her arms that prevented her from completely lifting off the ground.

Where was she!? Was she strapped down? Why can't she move!?

Tela forced her frantic breathing to calm down as the blurriness in her eyes began to fade, her amber eyes rapidly scanning what seem to be some kind of medical room. The thing she was strapped down to turned out to be a metal table, think black belts were fastened around her wrist and ankles that tied her to the table.

She tried to turn into Octopus form but just as her body began to shrink, the belts cackled to life as electricity flowed into her body, making her scream out at the unexpected pain as her body ached off the table in desperation.

The pain went as fast as it had come as Tela panted heavily, inky sweat forming on her forehead. Just what was going on?

A growing wetness caught her attention and she moved her head to look down, fear sinking in as she saw that the shock from the belts had caused some of her deeper cuts to re-open, her ink dribbling down and dripping off the table.

"Subject has caused further harm to herself through attempts in escaping her constricts."

Tela flinched, her head banging back on the table as an Octarian clad in medical white garbs walked forwards, flip board in one tentacle and some kind of recording device in the other.

"It may be wise to sedate the patient to prevent further harm."

Sedate her? Was she in a hospital back in Octopolis? Didn't she end up in the lake at Octavio's cavern when she fell off the platforms with Lucia…? How in the Octo hell did she end up in here?

"What's going on!? Who are you and where's Lucia!?" Tela demanded with a hiss as she pulled at her restricts which only result in them cutting into her limbs with a horrible sharp pain.

The doctor Octarian gave her a bored look.

" , personal researcher and practitioner for DJ Octavio. You were bought to me for care after being recovered, I've managed to stable your body which were extremely close to collapsing. You're lucky to still be alive. This Commander Lucia on the other hand…"

Dr. Tenta walked over to his desk and withdrew a syringe from his draw, Tela watched with fearful eyes as the Octarian filled it with clear liquid from a bottle. Dr. Tenta gently tapped the end of the needle a few times and then slightly pushed the plunger, a drop of liquid squirted out.

"DJ Octavio deemed her unworthy to save… so they simply left her. She should have died by now."

They left Lucia to die… but saved her? This didn't make any sense at all! What did she, a traitorous Octoling have that a loyal and strong Commander didn't? What was DJ Octavio thinking, or was he thinking at all?

"Why me?" whimpered Tela, all the feeling of bravery and stubborn-ness she used to bore now simply fell away, the trauma of being held prisoner for days and the fall off the platform to what she was certain would be her death simply left her both physically and emotionally drained.

"I have no idea." Said Dr. Tenta simply as he approached the now squirming Octoling, the syringe held high in his tentacle like hand.

"Though I suppose it has something to do with those Agent friends of yours, they were not happy when Octavio bragged about your death and showed them the clip of you and Lucia tumbling off that platform into the chasm below. Indeed, one of the Agents went mad with rage and had to be subdue by his comrades… Pity I wasn't there to witness it…"

Tela went still as her amber eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, the doctor took advance of her frozen state and began to swab an area on her arm with a cotton-bud.

Sora… Octavio told them she was dead!? Sora must have been the one who went ballistic… indeed, the inkling didn't even know she was here imprisoned with Scuttlefish in the first place! This… this is awful… everything was falling apart… how is she supposed to recover from this, how can everything go so wrong?

Tela came back to her senses slightly when she felt a stinging pain, she looked down to see Dr. Tenta firmly press the plunger to the syringe and the clear liquid injected into her arm.

A sudden tiredness overcame Tela as the needle was withdrawn and the Doctor moved to return back to his desk. Her eyes began to droop on their own accord and a warm sensation spread from her arm to the rest of her body, then she was semi-aware of turning into Octopus form without intending it to happen, the straps didn't shock her as her limbs slipped out and shorten into tentacles.

Tela simply lay there as her mind began to become dull and dazed, every part of her being relaxed. She didn't take any notice of Dr. Tenta as he returned to her side, she simply wanted to sleep.

So she did… every fear, worry and anxiety slipping away to be replaced by sweet blissful darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _ **Tela! I hope you're paying attention!"**_

 _ **Tela broke out of her daydream and gave a little start, her small tentacle like hand that had propped up her chin slipped away as she turned her wide amber eyes towards her teacher. The rest of the 10-year-old Octarians turned around in their desk to look at her and sniggered.**_

" _ **Yes miss! I am!"**_

 _ **The teacher, a stern looking Octoling tapped her foot with the air of inpatient's as her arms crossed, a frown on her face.**_

" _ **Oh really… then please tell the class what I was just discussing about."**_

 _ **Tela flushed as the sniggers grew louder, just what was her history teacher discussing? She had completely zoned out while daydreaming about the upcoming trip to the surface with her father. Her mother didn't know about it of course, she believed her father was taking her on a trip to another cavern that housed a fun-fair.**_

" _ **Um… you were talking about… old stuff?"**_

 _ **The class burst into laughter as the teacher slapped a hand against her face.**_

" _ **By 'old stuff' you mean the ancient relics of the old ones then yes Tela. I was… now please pay better attention ok?"**_

 _ **Tela flushed red with embarrassment and nodded her head.**_

" _ **As I was saying… our way of life is heavily influence by the relics and knowledge left behind from the old ones, such as the language we use, all the way to how we create our vehicles and transportation! Truly… the old ones were at their peak of civilization! Yet like all mighty giants, they eventually fell due to their own doing. Can anyone tell me the cause of the great flooding that caused their extinction?"**_

 _ **Everyone stopped paying attention to Tela now, their eyes looking towards their teacher as frowns and curiosity graced their features. Tela looked around before slowly raising her hand.**_

 _ **The teacher noticed and looked surprised.**_

" _ **Tela?"**_

 _ **The Octoling took a big intake of breath as she regained everyone's attention once more.**_

" _ **The cause of the Great Flood was due to one of their many power sources called nuclear energy. The old ones were at war with each other and had accidently sent a Nuclear Bomb to the land of north ice, which caused the ice to melt and raise the sea levels."**_

 _ **Everyone looked amazed as the teacher started to clap her hands, looking delighted.**_

" _ **Excellent Tela! Maybe you do pay attention after all!"**_

 _ **Tela grinned happily as a warm glow filled her insides, making her feel giddy and proud.**_

" _ **My Mom told me, she learned all about the old ones from her parents."**_

" _ **Your grandparents?" asked the teacher as Tela blinked, the feeling of happiness fading away as thoughts of her grandparents filled her mind.**_

" _ **I… never met my grandparents… Mom told my they disappeared before I was born."**_

 _ **Whispers filled the air as the students turned towards each other, their eyes flittering back to Tela every now and then. The Teacher looked sadly at her and shook her head slightly.**_

" _ **That's a shame… I'm sure a lot of us here have lost loved ones due to the condition of our civilization…"**_

" _ **You mean because of the stupid Inklings right?" yelled a student, a male octarian as he slammed his tentacles on his desk. Everyone turned to stare at him, some nodded their heads in agreement.**_

" _ **Didn't you hear what DJ Octavio said!? They forced us to live underground and stole our zapfishes! That's why everything's falling apart and Octarians dying!"**_

" _ **Yeah!" yelled another student as she stood up. "They live on the surface living the life of luxury and we're left down here to rot!"**_

 _ **Tela watched as her fellow students grew besides themselves with anger and rage, their fury being directed at the Inklings. She couldn't help but feel shocked… was what they were saying true? Were the Inklings truly to blame for theie desolate state? Maybe… after school she'll go see what this DJ Octavio has been saying…**_

Tela groggily opened her eyes and hiss at the pain that struck her head, her body felt sluggish and unresponsive. Something hard and cold around her neck made a faint kind of fear cut through the murky haze as she raised a shaking hand to her neck, her finger tips felt some type of metal band.

"Do you like it?"

Tela's half-lidded amber eyes moved to look towards the source of the voice, then they widened slightly at the sight of DJ Octavio casually relaxing in a chair.

"I totally dig that fight you had with Lucia, you like, totally laid the smack-down on her. It's a shame really… she used to be one of the best. Till you beat her down of course."

"Wha… oning… nnn…?" slurred Tela, struggling to make the muscles in her mouth and tongue work properly. DJ Octavio seem to get the gist of what she was trying to say and smirked, the wasabi sticks in his tentacle-like hands twirl like batons.

"Seems the good 'ole doctor's sedatives are still in ya system. That metal band around your neck that you noticed earlier is… wait for it… full of seawater!"

The dull fog in Tela's mind lifted a little more as the word 'seawater' cut though it like a knife through butter.

"With one touch of this button…" Octavio held up a small metal device with one single red button and gave it a little wave.

"The metal band will inject the water straight into your neck and… well, you know what will happen then don't ya? Game over!"

Octavio laughed cruelly as Tela stared in horror.

"Why…?" asked Tela, honestly wanted to know why he was doing this. What could drive a person to go such lengths that Octavio has stride to go? What was his story…

"Call it… motivation. A little something to make sure you do exactly what I say…" all joking-ness was now gone from Octavio's voice as he leaned in his chair, his eyes narrow and serious.

"I want you to do whatever you did to mingle with those foul Inklings… and bring me back those zapfishes that was taken, I need them all for my grand plan of re-taking Inkopolis. According to my scouts, they've returned to the powerplant in the western part of Inkopolis. I'm sure it won't be too hard for you to find."

Octavio looked to the side and smirked, his eyes staring towards the only door in the room.

"If you fail to bring me back the zapfishes, or tell your little friends about this… then not only do you die… so does your sister."

The door opened as a tall Octoling wearing a nurse outfit walked in, in her hands was a glass ball that housed a trapped Stage 2 Octoling.

"LEVI!" yelled Tela, her eyes wide as the shock in seeing her sister after all this time completely wiped away the rest of her grogginess from the sedative. Apart from the fact the little Octoling held captive, it was wonderful to see her and visually know she's ok.

"T-Tela!" cried Levi as she pressed her little tentacle limbs against the glass, tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"My Octo-scouts found her wandering around crying for you like, so annoying."

Seeing her sister cry and looking terrified bought an unusual calmness in Tela, the kind of calm you can only get if you knew something horrible was going to happen to you, but you accept it. The calm you get when you stop fighting and know there's nothing you can do, and you just stand there and wait for your fate.

It was a kind of calm that nobody wanted to feel… As much as she loves Sora and Inkopolis… her sister comes first… always.

"I'll… I'll do it. I'll steal back the zapfishes. Just… just don't hurt my sister ok? Please, she's the only thing I have left." Begged Tela as her own tears threaten to fall. Octavio shuffled on his chair and for one split-second, looked extremely unconformable and guilty.

Then it faded and his old face slipped back on. He nodded towards the Octoling Nurse who then left the room, little Levi began to scream and bang the glass for Tela.

"Well then! Let's get this party started, shall we?" grinned Octavio and he clasped his tentacle-like hands together.

Tela nodded slowly as she stood up on trembling legs.

 _ **Sora… I hope you can forgive me…**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _ **Welcome to the Research Squad!" smiled an Inkling female warmly as she clasped hands with the new recruit. A shy looking Octoling who meekly smiled back as she shook hands.**_

" _ **The names Hilda, Hilda Merryworth!"**_

" _ **Thanks… I just hope I can be useful to the team! Janjan Blotz."**_

 _ **The Inkgirl blinked before laughing merrily as Octavio and Scuttlefish stepped away from the corner they had been discussing in and came closer to the two girls.**_

 _ **The Octoling beamed with delight and respect when she saw her leader had come closer, Octavio was the only male so far that had managed to gain control of his humanoid stage. The only male Octoling for about thirty years since the last one!**_

" _ **Just as I was telling my dear friend here, Janjan will make an excellent addiction to the team. Her intuition, research and unusual way of thinking outside the box made her the best candidate for the job!" praised Octavio looking proud as if he was talking about his own daughter, not some random Octoling he had trained.**_

" _ **Well lass! I look forward to seeing what you can do!" smiled Scuttlefish warmly, then he stroked his beard as his eyes began to flit around the room.**_

" _ **Aye… by the way, has anyone seen that little brother of mine?"**_

" _ **Missing me already big bro?"**_

 _ **Janjan and the others turned around to watch as an orange tentacled Inkboy entered the room, Janjan felt the air leave her lungs as her eyes took in every little detail of him.**_

 _ **He looked so similar to Scuttlefish, you could tell they were brothers. Yet there was something about him that his older brother didn't have, Janjan didn't know what that something was but it caught her attention and made her heart beat a little faster.**_

" _ **There yeh be Inka, come meet yeh new team member. This be Janjan Blotz." Scuttlefish waved a hand towards Janjan who instantly stood up straight as the dark eyes of Inka stared straight at her.**_

 _ **Inka smirked and stepped forwards, his hand outstretched. "Nice to finally meet you Janjan, I overheard Octavio yesterday going about some new recruit. Ready to have your nose rubbed so hard against the grindstone?"**_

 _ **Janjan grinned back while ignoring how nice the Inklings hand felt clasped in her own and nodded. "I think it the grindstone that needs to be ready, I live for this stuff. Research into Oceanology and the studies of the old ones are a specialty of mine."**_

" _ **Oh really? I like to study archelogy, gathering data on pre-historic artefacts and eco-facts on the island. I spend a lot of my time in excavation digs and analysing data collected to gain a better understanding of what the planet may have looked like in the past and how the old ones may have lived."**_

" _ **Fascinating! Did you discover the main cause of The Great Flooding? According to data I managed to mine through the use of exploration bots that travel the ocean depths, the start of the flooding occurred when one of the old ones' weapons landed on the North Pole, causing the ice to melt!"**_

" _ **Indeed… the nature of the weapon in question seems to be an energy known as Nuclear. Thanks to data gathered in my digs, the old one mass produces this nuclear energy in a type of power plant! Isn't it amazing what they did in the past, sometimes I wish I could travel back in time just to observe them!"**_

" _ **That's enough!" yelled Octavio angrily as Janjan and Inka stopped in mid-speech, their eyes looking to the Octarian leader with a sheepish look.**_

" _ **Aye… you kids are giving me a headache…" moaned Scuttlefish, though his dark eyes seem to glitter with mirth. Inka blinked, then looked down at his hand which still clasped Janjans hand.**_

" _ **Ah!" Janjan pulled her hand back quickly and blushed. "Sorry Octavio and Scuttlefish sirs!"**_

 _ **Then the Octoling gave them a quick bow. "I'll er… set up my work station and start on my research straight away."**_

 _ **She gave Inka a quick smile and then dashed off, leaving the Inkling to stare after her with a slight almost un-noticeable blush dusting his cheeks.**_

" _ **I see yeh taken a fancy to that lass eh Inka?"**_

 _ **Inka gave a start and glared at his older brother.**_

" _ **Don't start Scuttlefish, it's not my fault she's… interesting. I'm sure we'll be good teammates and friends."**_

 _ **Octavio sniggered while nudging Scuttlefish. "Right… friends."**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Unwilling Betrayal

**Can I just say, I'm completely obsessed with Splatoon 2 on the switch. I've never been a fan of competitive shooter games, but Splatoon just has that feeling to it. If anyone wants my friendcode just let me know. If you see a misbex in a match, that's me!**

 **Chapter 11 ~ Unwilling Betrayal**

" _ **Mommy? Why don't I have a daddy?"**_

" _ **Eh? Why Lela! Why are you asking such a question?"**_

" _ **Well… my friend at school asked me if my daddy was in the army like her daddy and when I said I didn't have a daddy, she called me weird."**_

" _ **Hmm… well… I suppose you were bound to ask me that question eventually, though I was hoping it'll be for a few more years yet lassie loo! Your daddy never wanted to leave us Lela… why I remember when you were nothing more then a little egg, your father use to carry you around everywhere with such pride! See… we never believed we could ever have children due to… err… certain things… yet, along you came."**_

" _ **Really? Did daddy love me a lot?"**_

" _ **Yes Lela… your daddy loved you so much. You were his whole world… I sometimes wish he was still here now to see how you've grown…"**_

" _ **Oh… how did he get to heaven?"**_

"… … …"

" _ **Mommy? Why are you crying?"**_

The wind blow through the ruins that scattered the area, deep pitch howls filled the air as trees rustled and leaves scattered in a never-ending dance. Tela swallowed hard as her eyes focused on the small little shack ahead, deep sorrow and regret reflected in her amber eyes.

The windows to Cap'n Scuttlefish home were black, the darkness matching that in her heart at the prospect of what she had to do. The Octoling hoped that the darken windows and lack of activity from inside meant that the old Inkling wasn't at home, which in inside was a strange thing. Scuttlefish never left his haven in Octo-Valley.

Tela looked down at the clothes that DJ Octavio had provided for her, according to the Octarian Leader he had a couple of Octo-Stealth solders (Small little tentacle clippings about the size of your foot) sneak into Inkopolis during the early hours of the morning when most Inklings would be snoozing away. The Octo-Stealth's broke into the clothes shop with the lower-risk security and stole a bundle of clothes.

Despite the seriousness of the crime in which they were acquired, Tela couldn't help but admire the clothes. A waist length green jacket with fake fur around the hoodie and cuffs of her sleeves, dark green tights, sleek black boots with little zippers on the inner sides and a large dark brown bobble hat complete with a pair of dark sleek sunglasses that hide away her amber eyes.

She even had a black mask to go around her eyes in case the glasses ever came off and her face were seen, Tela had looked in a mirror previous to arriving and was taken back how much she looked like an Inkling.

The Octoling gave a deep sign and began to walk with a slight shudder towards the kettle that would take her to Inkopolis, her final destination being the Power Plant that housed and raised the Zapfishes in the western part of the main city.

Tela dived into the kettle and a moment later found herself on the ground in the all too familiar back alley, the familiar smells and sounds assaulting her ears and nose once more. Normally being here would send a certain chill of excitement through Tela, but the heaviness of what she had to do blocked that feeling away.

"Ok… If I remember right, there should be an information centre near the centre plaza… shouldn't be too hard right?" muttered Tela as she left the alley-way and made her way down the street that should take her straight to the large plaza area. Just as she had expected, there were hardly any Inklings on the streets.

Inklings were lazy by nature after all, she could remember her father telling her that bit of information when the Octoling was nothing more then a child. Most Inklings are either in bed or heading home in an almost drunken state. Some of the Inklings that was working at this time were older, way into their adult-hood. They took no notice of their surroundings as they went about their jobs, the joy of their youngers days has far left them behind.

Tela stopped as a particular building caught her sight, her amber eyes becoming hazy as she read the flashing neon sigh. Suki's Bar.

The Octoling could remember the first day she came to Inkopolis, it was then that she ran into Sora for the first time too and began her journey in learning all the amazing things the Inklings had to offer.

Ironically… the first time she came here was also with the intention of stealing back the zapfishes. Guess things tend to come full circle sometimes.

Tela watched as the door to the club burst open as an Inkboy came stumbling out laughing, an Inkgirl clinging to his arm as she giggled with glee. Both stunk of alcohol.

"That was amazing Ryuji! Like, I totally can't feel my face anymore!"

"You're pretty amazing too babe, I say we continue this party back at my place."

"Ohhh! Ryuji you party animal! Haha! Guess that's why I love you!"

Tela watched the pair stagger down the street with a wistful smile, would she and Sora ever be like that one day? That's if the Inkling ever forgives her of course.

It didn't take long for the Information Centre to be found, Tela casually walked over and read the opening times. 10:30.

10:30!?

"Wow, these guys really are lazy. What was the point of Octavio sending me here this early. Octo damn it…" muttered Tela as she glances at her watch, 4:38.

Nearly six hours she would have to wait, what was she doing to do for that amount of time. Tela glanced back down the street and frowned as her amber eyes narrowed in thought. Suki's bar technically didn't close until 6:00 and she did have some money left over from Mr. Cuba, and she was nearly 18 anyway in a couple of weeks so…

A smirk appeared on the Octolings face as she headed back down the town, feeling a little sliver of happiness for the first time in days. Not a lot, but in times like these… every little drop of joy felt like an Oasis in a dessert.

The club only had a few Inklings left, some were drinking their last one before heading out while others were passed out on the floor or across tables. Some of the workers simply ignored them as they stepped around their bodies to pick up trash and empty glasses.

"What do you do about them when this place closes up?" Tela asked the barman while pointing to the passed-out Inklings on the floor as she sipped her Sour Inkaberry juice, she had been too afraid to ask for anything alcoholic in case they asked for ID.

The barman raised an eyebrow while rubbing a glass with a cloth. "Nothin'… we just leave em there til they wake up."

"Wha? But don't you need to close this place?" Tela was really confused and curious at the same time. She was so sure the club closed down at 6 am.

"Nah… we only lock up the drinks cabinet. We're known around the place as the best club this side of the city. Ain't no one gonna rob us or trash this place, if they do they'll have a mob of angry n' thirsty Inklings after them."

Tela sipped her drink as she let her mind process this piece of information. Surly this was un-orthodox! Yet… oddly enough it seems to work. Plus, this solved a little problem of hers, the Octoling could just crash here for a few hours before heading back to the Information Centre.

"Ere'…"

Tela blinked in surprise as the barman slapped a bottle on the bar in front of her, the noise almost making her slip off her stool.

"On the house… you are 18 **right?** " the older Inkling smirked as he said the last word with empathise. Tela grinned as she picked up the bottle and, without looking at the label took a big sip.

The Octoling eyes nearly popped out as what felt like fire rushed down her throat, she pulled the bottle away from her lips and began to cough and hack violently, tears brimming in her eyes.

The barman threw his head back with a barking laugh as Tela slipped and crashed to the floor, her head spinning and her vision blurring. What the Octo-hell was in that drink!?

"Hahaha! Kid, that was the best laugh I've had all night! That there drink is 70% alcohol, the strongest one I've got!"

Tela didn't respond, the barman leaned over the bar and began to laugh loudly again at the view of the girl passed out on his floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urgh…" groaned Tela as she turned over onto her side and slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light of the morning. Her head throbbed with pain as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, Tela swore then and there that she would never drink anything free from a stranger again.

"Please… kill me…" moaned a nearby Inkboy as he tried to pull himself up onto a chair, but the chair ended tipping over sending the Inkling to crash with it and curse out loudly. Other Inklings around the area were in a similar state of distress or were just starting to stir.

Thankfully because Tela hadn't drank as excessively or as long as the others, she soon got over her slight hangover and walked out of the club as fast as she could, nimbly stepping over writhing bodies that were crying for a swift death.

A quick glance at her watch made her gasp in shock and break into a run along the much more busier streets, 13:34.

"Stupid drink! Stupid Barman!" hissed Tela as she weaved in and out of on-coming Inklings, almost knocking into a few whiles ignoring their scathing looks of anger and dark muttering.

Minutes later she burst through the doors of the Information centre and dashed to the front desk where an elderly green tentacled Inkgirl in spectacles watched her in slight alarm and suspicion.

"Can I help you?" the Inkling sniffed with narrow eyes, her chin jutted upwards slightly as Tela banged both her hands on the desk.

"Do you have any maps of Inkopolis, specially around the western area? I'm doing a little sight-seeing." Said Tela while trying to catch her breath.

The Inkling raised an eyebrow at her before leaning down to rummage underneath the desk, seconds later she popped back up holding a plain white leaflet with a picture of a yellow squid waving two flags in its tentacles.

Tela snatched the leaflet out of her hands and turned to dashed back out of the building with muttered thanks. The elderly Inkling sniffed and gave the retreating Octoling a look of disapproval as she nudged up her glasses.

"Ok… let's see…" murmured Tela as she made her way over to a bench and sat down with the leaflet opened up in her hands. Power Plant… Power Plant… where could it… ah!

"Denki Banku Power Plant… Home of the Zapfishes… Ok, according to this a quick train ride over and I'm practically there."

Tela lowered the leaflet and looked up towards the sky which happen to be a beautiful shade of blue, her favourite colour in the whole world. Her thoughts began to drift as a certain Inkling invaded her mind. What was Sora doing right now?

No… not now… after all of this was over and Levi was once again safe back in her arms, then she'll deal with Sora. That's moment she's dreading most of all, even more then the thought of stealing back all the zapfish.

Finding the station wasn't that hard, selecting the correct train however… was a completely different story. Tela always knew how large the island was, after all it wasn't just the Inklings that lived on the surface. Jellians, Horseshoe crabs, shrimps… all different species that lived in different sectors of the Island. The amount of trains and destinations to choose from was making the Octolings head hurt.

Octarians really did draw the short end of the stick…

In the end, Tela asked an assistant for help and finally she was able to line up on the correct platform with the correct ticket clutched in her hand while feeling a little sad that all the money she had was now gone. How on Octo-earth she was going to get back she didn't know… She'll breach that barrier when she came to it.

A voice from the intercom rang across the platform to inform that the train would be arriving in a few minutes.

Tela joined the line that started to form, then yelped as someone bump into her from behind. She turned around to glare at the offending person, the anger disappeared however to be replaced with shock. The person who had bumped into her was no more then Ryu, Sora's best friend and squad member.

"A-ah, my apologizes miss. I had no intention of bumping into you." Said Ryu as he nudged his glasses back up.

Tela only stared, thankful for her dark shades that hid her eyes. Out of everyone to bump into her, going on the same TRAIN as her, it was Ryu. It was like the universe was playing some kind of sick joke on her.

"It's fine." Mutter Tela as she quickly turned to face forwards again, ignoring her pounding heart and the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead.

Thankfully the train arrived at the moment, as soon as it had stopped and its door swung open, Tela rushed forwards with everyone else and walked quickly down the carriages to try and find a seat that would put as much distance between her and Ryu.

Fate seem to have other plans as, no sooner as Tela had sat down in the last few seats at the back, Ryu appeared and took the seat opposite her. She stared at him for a few seconds before glancing around and realizing her mistake, there were no seats available at all apart from the few where she was.

Ryu seem oblivious to the squirming girl before him as he took out his laptop from his bag, his fingers becoming a blur as they tapped away. Tela watched him for a few more seconds before looking out the window, the train gave a lurch as it began to move.

She had never really interacted much with Ryu, she knew the Inkling is Sora's best friend. Something she never really understood as Ryu and Sora couldn't have been more different like chalk and cheese. Yet both Inkboys seem to understand each other to a level that Tela didn't know existed.

"You heading home?" asked Tela as she glanced towards the Inkboy who stopped typing, surprise filling his face at being spoken to as he looked up.

"Yes… and no." he said with a cryptic voice as he nudged up his glasses. Tela raised an eyebrow at him, what did he mean yes and no?

Ryu smirked slightly at the girls look of confusing.

"I'm heading over to finalize the details of the flat I've been renting. I'm moving to the block of flats near Centre Plaza, indeed… it is the same flats that one of my closet friends live at."

Closet friends… that's Sora. So Ryu's going to live in the same building as him?

"What about you?" asked the Inkboy as he nudged up his glasses.

Tela stared at him and flushed, what could she say? Hey, I'm actually Tela in disguise and I'm heading over to the power plant to steal back your zapfishes and betray you all in the process? Not likely…

"Sight… seeing?" asked the Octoling as Ryu squinted at her.

"Right… well if you are, you should check out the Yumazaki Distillery first. It's one of the very first of it's kind to be established in Inkopolis and is still famous to this day for the Ink Whisky it produces. I've been there a few times myself… very educational."

Tela nodded her head eagerly, despite the situation she was in, the Octoling had always loved learning new things about the surface above.

"Then there are the Denku fields attached to the Power Plant which you'll see in the distance when we reach our stop. The Denku fields are a sight to behold! It's been the nesting grounds for the coveted Zapfish for over a thousand years, the source of all our electricity. Isn't it simply fascinating?"

Tela blinked at this new source of information, there was a field full of zapfishes near the powerplant?

"Are they being protected?" asked the Octoling, Ryu tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I mean… they were already stolen by the Octarians right? Won't they simply just go over to the field and steal them again?"

The Inkboy continued to looked greatly confused… and also suspicious.

"The Octarians? It's true the Great Zapfish mysteriously went missing along with quite a few others… but nothing was mentioned about the Octarians stealing them. Do tell me the source from whence you got this information from?"

Tela stared at Ryu nonplussed, did the Inklings really not know what happened to the zapfishes? Yet Sora did, Captain Scuttlefish did and so does the other Agents 1 and 2. Had they kept it a secret?

"I er… just assumed that's what happened… I mean, everyone knows about the Great Turf War, right? You know… hundred years ago?"

Ryu looked at her strangely, then a flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes.

"You seem awfully interested in the Zapfish..." muttered Ryu as he nudged up his glasses and gave Tela a hard stare. The Octoling didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"From my observations, you share many characteristics to someone I know… What is your name by the way, I failed to ask before."

Ryu peered over his glasses at her and waited expectantly as Tela blanched, Tela and Terry were dead giveaways… so…

"Levi… my names Levi."

Ryu narrowed his eyes before leaning back, Tela really didn't like that calculating look on his face.

"Right… I'm Ryu, a pleasure to meet you… Levi." Said the Inkboy as he held out a hand, Tela hesitantly took hold and they slightly shook hands.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said Ryu as he abruptly stood up, laptop under his arm. Tela watched the Inkling walk off down the train, what was that all about?

The Octoling looked out her window at the passing buildings and frowned, wondering where Levi was right now and if she was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu didn't return when the train finally stopped, Tela wasted no time in leaving and was out of the station before the last passenger had left the train. Her nose stuck in the leaflet as she walked down the street causing some Inklings to swerve out of the way and cast her dirty looks.

"Ok… so if I follow this street up to the junction then take… left? No right! Maybe?" Tela tilted the leaflet sideways before growling and shoving the blasted thing in her pocket.

The power plant can't be that hard to find right? If she wanders the streets for a bit, surly she'll see a sign or something to point her in the right direction?

It took over two hours of walking and back-tracking through streets and alley ways before Tela had the courage to ask for directions, thankfully the Inkling she spoke too lived locally in the area and was able to point her in the right direction.

However, as soon as Tela turned the corner into the industry street, she stopped in her tracks. The Denku Powerplant was nothing like what she was expecting.

The tall building gleamed white in the sunshine, it almost looked like a fairy-tale castle. It stood three-storey high and had engravings of zapfishes along its walls. The fields that surrounded the building along the sides and back were fenced off and teeming with mini-zapfishes.

"Woah…" breathed Tela as she stared at the withering creatures, sparks flying everywhere from their tiny whiskers. "This is so cool!"

The Octoling walked up to the fence and peered with wide eyes at the scene before her, further back she could spot some of the older zapfishes. Some were even curled up peacefully around a cluster of eggs.

The amazement soon faded however when Tela realized what was going to happen to them, guilt plagued her terribly in knowing she was going to be the cause of it all.

"Better get this over with…" she muttered as she pulled out her communication device and pressed the button to call, a few seconds later a familiar voice issued out.

"Yo Tela, finally found the goods?"

"Yeah…" answered Tela as she looked around to make sure no one was near. "They're at the powerplant like you said."

"Excellent! My stupid Octarians couldn't even get close without being spotted! What I need you to do is cause a distraction, draw attention AWAY from the Powerplant so that my extraction team can drop in and nab those little beauties!"

"A distraction? How in Octo-hell am I supposed to do that? I don't have any gear or weapons on me." Muttered Tela angrily, her anger only grew as Octavio simply laughed in response.

"I may have forgotten to tell you but… that communication device I gave you? It actually works as a bomb too!"

"WHAT!?" screeched Tela as she suddenly held the device out away from her face, her eyes wide in sudden fear. Was he crazy!?

Octavio laughed even harder at the Octolings reaction.

"Oopsie! Just flip open the top and press the red button, 5 minutes later… KABOOM! Instant ink explosion! Hahahahaha!"

Tela shifted from one foot to the other, feeling uneasy about the whole situation. An ink bomb could splatter an awful lot of Inklings… was Octavio really serious about this?

"I can feel your bad vibes all the way over here Tela… if you feel that bad just blow up some old abandon building or something… geez…"

Tela blinked in surprise, she had expected the old Octarian to demand she place the bomb in a highly populated area. For him to even suggest she did it in a place where it would not harm others was almost… kind of him.

"My Octo-Stealths are already in place, they'll alert the Extraction Team when attention has been drawn away from the Power Plant. DJ Octavio OUT YO!"

The communication device went dead with a loud click. Tela still didn't feel comfortable using the bomb to destroy Inkling property, but at least it was WAY better then splattering a horde of Inklings.

Now then… where to find an abandon building? Such a thing seemed extremely unlikely…

Tela gave the fields full of frolicking zapfishes one last guilt-filled look before turning away and leaving. As she walked onto the busier streets of the city, thoughts swarmed in her head as she tried to thinks of ways of getting Levi and herself out of this safely. It was times like this when she wished her father was still around, he always had such good advice when Tela had problems.

Now then… where can she place the bomb? It has to be a place where the ink explosion can't hurt anyone, but be important enough to attract attention and drive the forces to the scene.

"I'm bored!"

Tela looked to the side and saw the source of the squeaky high-pitched voice. It was an Inkling girl, judging by her tiny squid like form she assumed the girl was in stage 4 of her growth.

The little girl raised her tentacle like hand and tugged hard on the shirt of a much older looking Inkling female who Tela assumed must have been the mother.

"I'm bored!" yelled the little girl again as she tugged her mother harder. "I want to join a Turf War!"

"Don't be silly!" snapped the older Inkling as she stared down at her daughter with a frown.

"You know you can't do Turf Wars until you turn 14. That's when you gain your humanoid form."

The little girl who looked a cross between the squid form and humanoid form stamped her feet angrily.

"I don't want to wait! It's not fair!"

The mother tutted at her daughter and bent down to pick her up. "That's enough… you only have two years to wait before you can join. Now why don't we head over to the shrine? I'll let you throw some money down the wishing well."

The girl stopped wriggling in her mother's arms and began to cheer.

Tela shook her head at the scene while a sad and wistful smile graced her lips. Memories of her own mother sprung to mind, the day she fell and scraped her tentacle… the way her mother kissed it better with tender loving care and promises of something sweet and tasty to chase away her tears.

Without realising and thinking why, Tela began to follow the pair down the street while still thinking about the happy days when her parents were still alive.

Out of the two, it was her father that Tela felt most close to. There was just something about him that always seem to make others around him feel at ease, and he seem to understand and be laid-back more compare to other Octarians. Indeed, her father seem to have no hatred for the Inklings. While her mother on the other hand…

Tela always had the feeling her mother's hatred for Inklings were more personal, yet the reason why was never revelled.

Then there was the whole deal with her grandparents from her mother's side whom she had never met. Tela had constantly asked about them but her questions were always ignored, even her father changed the subject despite giving off the impression he wanted to tell her.

Tela was pulled out of her thoughts when she walked into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" snapped the Inkboy she had accidently bumped into, his purple eyes glaring angrily at her through his glasses.

"S-sorry…" Tela muttered as she held up her hands in a sign of peace. The Inkboy gave a huff and continued on his way.

"Jerk…" the Octoling said under her breath before turning her attention to her surroundings. The street she stood on seem a lot different from where she had started, the buildings here were defiantly smaller and less flashy and colourful.

Then her amber eyes went wide as she caught sight of a large and impressive grey stone building at the end, the area section off with old mossy covered stone walls. The most impressive thing of all was the large stone statue on top of the building, Tela didn't recognise the creature but knew it was from the old age before the great flood.

Hundreds of Inklings were crowded around the walls and the large stone well that sat station in front of the entrance. None of the Inklings were actually near or inside the building itself.

"A shrine to the old ones huh?" said Tela as she leaned on one foot while placing a hand on her hip.

As much as she hated to admit, the Octoling had just found the perfect place to set up the bomb.

Everyone was so focused on staring at the building and fighting on whoever goes next to throw their coins in the well that nobody notice Tela slip through a crack in the wall in Octopus form. She crawled along through the undergrowth of the bushes and long grass until she was behind the building and out of view.

Tela went back into her humanoid form and pulled the communication device out of her pocket. This was it, her heart pounded painfully as her hands began to tremble. She really didn't want to do this… but she had to, for Levi's sake.

"Here goes nothing… I'm such a horrible person!" yelled Tela as she flipped open the top and pressed the red button. The device gave a loud click as a small red red began to flash. Thanking the Octo gods that the building wasn't that tall, Tela pulled back her arm and then threw the device with as much strength as she could muster. The blinking device flew high into the air and landed on the roof with a faint 'clink'.

With the dirty deed now done, Tela made her way back to the crowd of Inklings. Once she had slipped through the wall again, she stood with the crowd and watched the building with sorrowful eyes.

All too soon her 'distraction' came to life. All the Inklings began to scream in terror and dismay as a large explosion of ink covered the entire of their beloved shrine and statue.

The fearful cries then turned into cries of outrage, and a few minutes later the sound of a siren in distant.

Tela lowered her head and walked away from the angry mob of Inklings and began to make her way back to the Power Plant, without the device she had no idea if the plan to steal the zapfishes have been successful or not.

"I really am a horrible person…" tears began to fall down her cheeks as the horrible feeling of guilt consumed her. She was no better then her fellow Octarians…

Several polices cars and fire-engines zoomed past, their lights flashing furiously but Tela paid them no attention. She felt too wretched about her situation and the fear of what was to come.

The walk back to the Power Plant took no time at all, despite getting lost twice on the way. As soon as the fields came into view, the Octoling felt her heart sink even lower. They were empty, not a single zapfish in sight.

They really had done it… all those zapfishes Sora had spent months on saving and bringing back, gone in a blink of an eye.

"I'm so sorry Sora… but I had too…" sniffed Tela as she rubbed at her eyes.

"And here I thought you was a friend."

Tela froze at the familiar cold voice, she slowly turned around and came face to face with Ryu.

"It really wasn't that hard to figure you out Tela… though I admit. Setting a bomb off on the Old Ones Shrine as a distraction? I really wasn't expecting that at all." Ryu stared at her with hard cold eyes.

"Ryu…" Tela looked away, then finally gave up. She locked her emotions away as she came to a conclusion. Levi was the only thing that mattered right now, if she had to cut the ties to the Inklings to save her. Then so be it.

She looked up again, her own face hardens to match Ryu's own.

"What surprises me is how stupid you Inklings really are. Now get out of my way Ryu… or I'll make you."

Ryu pushed his glasses up as he smirked.

"Really Tela? You think I would have confronted an Octoling knowing full well I have no weapons on me? I think the lack of intelligence refers to you, not us."

Tela fell into her fight position as she rapidly scanned the area around her, waiting for whatever Ryu had planned for her.

"I really believed in you…"

Tela gasped as Sora stepped into view from behind a corner, clad in his hero clothes while his scattershot pro aimed right at her.

"All this time you were just stringing me along. I thought you was dead! Yet here you are WORKING for Octavio and stealing the zapfished once again. HOW COULD YOU!?"

Tela flinched at Sora shouts, her mind a complete blank. She had not expected to be confronted by Sora at all. _I'm so sorry Sora… please forgive me!_

"What did you expect? It's not my fault you were so stupid in following me along like a little lost squid." Hissed Tela as she bared her fangs at Sora who winced, a look of pain and misery flashed through his face before his mask of anger slipped back into place.

"Just tell me… when you said you liked me, was that all a lie?"

Tela froze as her eyes went wide for a second, then she signed as she looked away. Her heart thudded furiously, demanded for her to stop, but Tela ignored her feelings as she glared at Sora.

"Of course, it was a lie. What Octoling in their right mind would want to be with an Inkling? Just the thought makes me sick! I only played along on Octavio's orders."

Sora gave a silent gasped as his eyes went wide, then fury filled his feature as he took aim. Tela expected the shot as she rolled to the side and then broke into a sprint down the street.

 _I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry but I have to! I can't afford to lose Levi, she's the only family I have. I love you Sora… I'm so sorry…_

" _ **Wait… what do you mean? H-how?"**_

" _ **How!? You know exactly how squid for brains!"**_

" _ **I know how it happened! It's just… how? It should be impossible… right?"**_

" _ **I don't know! It's not like an Inkling and Octoling ever did the deed before! Not that I've heard off, but the six tests I did have all come up positive. I can even feel my stomach growing harder."**_

" _ **I… wow…"**_

"… _**Do you hate me for this?"**_

" _ **What!? Of course not! I could never hate you! I love you too much! This is just an unexpected surprise… but to be honest… I'm actually happy."**_

" _ **You are?"**_

" _ **Yes! I didn't think we could have kids! We're going to be parents! Isn't that amazing!"**_

" _ **Parents… I wonder what she'll or he'll look like."**_

"… _**hey… I love you Janjan."**_

" _ **I love you too Inka."**_

" _ **When the egg hatches and it's a girl, can we call her Lela?"**_

" _ **Lela? That's actually a really cute name. Ok, as long as we can use the name Biro if it's a boy."**_

" _ **Deal!"**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Embrace for the Truth

Chapter 12 ~ Embrace for the Truth

 _ **Octavio gave a deep sign as he scratched at his tentacle that peeked underneath the helmet he wore. The sounds of the crashing waves against the cliff whose edge he stood at did nothing to calm the raging feelings inside.**_

" _ **Why hello handsome!"**_

 _ **Octavio turned around in surprise, then blinked as a slight blush dusted his cheeks when he realised who had spoken to him.**_

" _ **Felica? What are you doing here?" asked the tall Octoling as he turned away from the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean. He had been staring into its depths while brooding.**_

" _ **Oh… just thought I'll come and see my favourite Octoling male of course!" smiled Felica, as she swiped one of her pink tentacles to the side, brown eyes twinkled merrily that were framed with the typical Inkling markings.**_

" _ **Favourite Octoling male? Please… I'm the ONLY Octoling male." Huffed Octavio with pride, puffing out his chest as he posed heroically.**_

" _ **None of the other males have been able to control their humanoid forms like I can!"**_

" _ **Really? Yet all the females can do it." Said Felica as she giggled cutely, she moved to stand next to him.**_

 _ **Octavio huffed and crossed his arms as he tapped his foot. "Yes… well. We ARE different from you Inklings you know. Things work… differently, that's all."**_

" _ **Hmmm…" the Inkgirl leaned towards the Octoling and gave him a nudge with her shoulder. Then her playful expression turned serious.**_

" _ **You're not worried, are you?"**_

 _ **Octavio looked at Felica in surprise, then turned his head away to stare at the ocean once more.**_

" _ **Aren't you?" he whispered, his eyes wide as they continued to stare at the large moving mass below them. Felica looked surprised before slowly smiling as she placed a hand on the Octoling's shoulder.**_

" _ **No… no I'm not."**_

 _ **Octavio snapped his head towards her, his eyes narrowed with confusion and disbelief.**_

 _ **Felica smiled warmly as she continued. "Because I know you and Scuttlefish will come up with a solution to this problem. You two are amazing when you work together, sometimes it makes me wish I had a best friend like that."**_

 _ **Octavio blushed heavily as the Inkgirl gently took his hand with her own.**_

" _ **I believe in you Octavio. I always have…"**_

 _ **The Octoling smiled for the first time that day as he gave the small hand in his own a small squeeze.**_

 _Got to get away… think think THINK!_

A loud bang followed by a gush of blue ink arched over her head but Tela, who knew what Sora was trying to do leaped over the puddle of ink and continued to run as if the Octo Devil himself was at her heels.

The Octoling had no choice but to lie to Sora, if Octavio thought she was on their side then… she dreads to think what could happen to her sister. She really had no idea if she was being watched by an Octo-Stealth, and really didn't want to risk it.

More ink shots rang through the air but Tela used her training to dodge and roll out of the way, one shot hit her arm however and the Octoling cried out in surprise as the blue ink stuck to her arm.

There was no way she could dodge forever…

As Tela raced down the path, she charged into the moving mass of Inklings and Jellians walking up and down the streets. The walkers cried out in anger as the Octoling pushed them aside, making herself a harder target for Sora by staying in the middle of the swarming crowd. There was no way he would risk shooting her among this mass.

Then came another problem, how the Octo-hell was she going to get back home? No money means no ticket for a train ride back, which means she had a LONG way to walk before she could even reach the grate to get back into Octo Valley.

Then Tela shouted out in alarm and pain as someone slammed into her side, sending her flying to the ground as the surrounding Inklings instantly stopped in their walk to rush back in alarm. The glasses she wore fell off and skidded across the floor due to the force of the hit.

"Is this really necessary?"

Someone landed on Tela's back, an arm pressed against her head as a hand twisted one of her arms around to her back.

"I really hate causing such a scene." Muttered Ryu as he shook his head down at the bewildered Octoling. "I don't understand why you're doing this, but I'm afraid it stops now."

The Inklings started to crowd around them as they muttered, a mixture of concern and curious expressions looking down at them. Tela gritted her teeth in anger, she refused to go down like this! Not until Levi was safe where she belongs!

Tela shifted into Octopus form, earning a collective gasp of shock from the crowd before turning back quickly and spinning around to punch Ryu in the face.

As the spectacled Inkboy reeled backwards in shock, Tela leaped to her feet and threw herself into the crowd, pushing stunned Inklings aside as she tried to put as much distance between herself and her pursers.

The feeling of unease grew with every step she took. It didn't help that she hadn't heard or seen Sora for a while, was he waiting to ambush her? She like to think she had managed to lose him, but such a thing was foolish to believe in.

After five minutes of constant running down various streets and roads, Tela finally slowed down as she entered a darken alleyway. The light in the sky was quickly fading as it slowly became night, yet the noise and crowds of the city dwellers continued strong.

While trying to ignore the sharp pain in her chest, Tela made her way further into the alleyway and slumped to the ground between two large dumpsters, her back leaning against the wall. She remained silent as she tried to caught her breath… her heart pounding like crazy from all the stress and excitement, her arm where she had been shot was starting to throb slightly with pain.

"Ah… this completely sucks…" hissed Tela as she cringed at the sharpness in her chest that seem to worsen with every intake of breath. She was starting to feel unwell as dizziness and fatigue overtook her body, her eyes began to become hazy and unfocused.

It was then she realised that, apart from the drink in the morning… she hadn't eaten in days. The lack of food and stress she had been experiencing was starting to take its toll on her body.

"S-stupid! How could I be so stupid!" Tela scolded herself as she tried to stand up, but her legs refused to cooperative as they wobbled violently and then collapsed upon themselves. As much as she hated it, she needed to rest.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled with frustration. With shaking hands, she pulled off the hat she wore to hide her Octoling tentacles and threw it to the side. Then slowly with a wince of pain, she peeled off the fake Inkling mask and tossed it aside, the stick-on mask was starting to irritate her skin.

Then she froze as she heard footsteps... someone had entered the alley way and was heading towards her.

Tela began to panic as she franticly scanned the area around her for an escape route, she tried to get back on her feet but once again collapsed. The Octoling simply didn't have the strength for it, her arm that had been hit began to throb painfully.

Tela gave-up and slumped back against the wall while clutching her bad arm, her breathing became heavy as she closed her eyes. What was going to happen to her now? More importantly… what was going to happen to Levi when she doesn't come back for her? Octavio did promise no harm would come to her if she kept her end of the deal, which she had.

The footsteps grew closer, then stopped when they reach Tela who kept her eyes closed. She knew full well who those footsteps belong too, there was no need to look.

Her eyes flew open in alarm however, as something soft and gentle touched her injured arm. Sora was kneeling in front of her, his hand slowly wiping away the blue ink covering her arm with a look on his face akin to regret.

"What are you doing… aren't you going to splatter me?" She asked in a dead voice, her amber eyes staring straight into Sora's own forest green ones with curiosity. The Inkboy was greatly confusing her, she had betrayed his trust and friendship. He should be splattering her, not comforting her.

Sora smiled at her sadly, Ryu who stood behind his friend glanced between the two with a sombre expression.

"Why did you do it Tela?" Sora simply asked, his hand moving from her arm to rest on her shoulder. Tela blinked at the question… then her face screwed up as all the emotions and traumas of the last few days came pouring out, she started to wail miserable into her hands as fat inky tears began to flow over dry tear tracks from before.

"I d-don't want t-to do this a-any m-more!"

Sora and Ryu reeled backwards in alarm, their eyes wide as the Octoling before them broke down.

"I'm j-just a stupid Octoling who can't do anything! I'm s-sorry! I'm so s-sorry!"

Ryu blinked before a sudden sharp look came across his face, he placed his chin in his hand while the other rested on his hip.

Tela choked on her own tears in surprise as Sora pulled her into a hug without warning. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as the Octoling cried weakly into his shoulder, overwhelmed that the Inkling had the heart to comfort her despite what she had done.

"I see…" muttered Ryu as his head started to look from side to side rapidly, as if looking for something. He must have found it as his face suddenly darken, his deep purple eyes focused on something the others couldn't see.

"I'll be right back."

Sora turned to look at his retreating friend. "Hey Ryu!? Where are you going!?"

The green tentacled Inkling paid no attention as he suddenly dashed away. The sky-blue tentacled Inkboy gave a huff of annoyance before turning his attention back on Tela who was clinging onto him tightly, her face still buried in his jacket.

"What am I gonna do with ya huh? You're worse than a kid, honestly…" Sora said in a slight playful tone as the Octoling sniffed. Tela pulled away slightly and rubbed at her eyes, she still didn't understand why Sora was acting this way.

Sora glanced down at her injured arm and frowned, that look of regret coming back on his face.

"I didn't mean to shoot you… I was just trying to trap you in my ink. Guess that plan of mine failed big time…"

He's apologizing? For hurting her? Why is this Inkling so Octo-damn confusing…?

"I don't know what's going on here Tela…" Sora asked as he leaned back, he didn't remove his hands which remained on the Octolings side.

"You have no idea how I felt when that slime ball Octavio showed me that clip of you falling to your death… It was like… someone had ripped out my heart in the most brutal of ways. I… I said I'll protect you, and I failed."

Tela blushed as fresh tears began to flow. "S-Sora…"

"When Ryu phoned me up and said he had met you on the train, I didn't believe him. How could he if you were dead? I came here only to see that you really were alive… only to watch as you help the Octarians steal back the Zapfishes…"

Sora looked up, that familiar look of fear and uncertainly back on his face.

"Tell me the truth Tela… all that time we spent together, the time you told me you like me… was that all a lie?"

Tela leaned further back and look away, fresh tears appearing in her eyes.

"No…" she whispered with a slight whimper. "It wasn't a lie… at the time… I did like you…"

The Octoling looked up just in time to see a pained expression on the Inklings face. "You did like me?"

Tela took a deep breath, there was no point denying it anymore.

"Yes…" Slowly, she lifted up her un-injured arm and placed her hand on Sora's chest.

"I don't like you anymore Sora… I love you. I love you so much it hurts… and betraying you like this? The pain is unbearable!"

The Inkboy had suddenly gone stiff at the Octoling's confession, his face in a state of shock with his eyes wide. Tela leaned forwards so that her face was buried in his chest, she breath in his scent as she tried to hold back the new fresh tears threaten to come out. Sora didn't move a muscle as she continued to breath in, his scent calming the raging storm of emotions inside her.

The quiet of the alleyway broke as a loud click made both Sora and Tela jump, then Tela gasped in horror and threw herself back when she realised where the noise had come from. The salt-water filled black collar around her neck! She had completely forgotten about it, Octavio must have activated it when she failed to turn up.

This was further confirmed when the collar started to beep. Tela gasp and began to claw at her neck in desperation as white cold fear flooded her very being. Sora looked in alarm and shouted at Tela to stop, he grabbed her hands to stop her from causing further damaged to her neck as purple ink began to dribble from the marks she had made.

"What are you doing Tela!?" shouted Sora as the Octoling continued to cry and thrash in order to escape his grip.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" yelled Tela in pure fear as Sora pinned her against the wall in order to stop her from thrashing around.

All her senses and rational thinking flew out the window, Tela couldn't even think straight as she went to bite Sora in order to get him to let go, the Inkling yelped in shock as he avoided her sharp fangs that had gone for his arm.

"T-Tela STOP! What's gotten into you!?"

His question was answered as the black collar around the Octolings neck cracked slightly, a dribble of saltwater seeped out and dripped into the girl's neck.

Tela suddenly started to hyperventilate as purple ink began to gush where the water had landed. Sora, now realising what was going on, held on tighter as he tried to calm the distraught Octoling.

"Stop! You need to calm down. Tela please!" begged Sora as he pressed his body against the squirming Octoling, trapping her fully against the wall so she couldn't move.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Tela, ignoring the Inklings words as a new terrifying thought occurred to her. If the collar exploded, Sora would be caught in the blast too.

Suddenly all the blind panic and fear melted away as Sora grabbed her face tightly and smashed his lips against hers in desperate kiss, she stopped struggled and simply stayed still as her mind tried to process what was going on.

"Ahem…" coughed a voice.

Sora broke the kiss and stared wide-eyed at Ryu who stood smirking, a small Octarian struggling to get away from his grasp. Tela didn't move an inch as she stared at Sora, then at Ryu.

"I really expected better restrain from you Sora, I know you desire the Octoling and all but do you really-!"

"Shut up Ryu!" hissed Sora angrily, cutting across his friend. "Get over here and look at this damn collar. Do you think you can get it off?"

The Inkboy pushed up his glasses as he walked over hastily, he shoved the small Octarian that Tela recognised to be an Octo-Stealth towards Sora and bent down to take a closer look.

Tela stayed still as the Inkling began to prod and poke gently at the item. Would Ryu really be able to get it off in time?

"This isn't good…" muttered Ryu in concern as he felt around the collar, he hissed slightly as he accidently touched the saltwater seeping from the crack. He turned his head towards Sora with a determine look.

"There's no way of getting this off without shattering it."

Sora starting to panic as Tela simply looked to the ground, after all this… she was still going to die.

"But…" began Ryu as he stood up. "We might just be able to save her life if we submerged her in a large pool of her ink and then break the collar. We'll have to get her out quickly afterwards though."

The spectacled Inkboy took back the small Octarian and then gestured towards Tela.

"I need you to change into her colour and ink-up a large puddle, quickly now. Time is something we cannot afford to waste at this moment."

Sora nodded as he moved swiftly towards a silent Tela, his eyes full of determination as he quickly bent down and grabbed the Octoling by the shoulders. With one swift movement, he bent his face towards Tela's neck and lick a drop of purple ink.

Tela shivered at the sensation of the Inklings tongue on her neck, a heavy blush forming despite the situation they were in, moments later she watched as Sora's sky-blue tentacles turned to a brilliant shade of purple.

The now purple Inkboy stood up and pulled out his Scattershot Pro, within seconds he had inked a decent sized puddle around Tela. Ryu stepped away a few good steps to avoid the purple sprays, he turned to look at Tela who was watching Sora with a dazed expression.

"Tela!" said Ryu, catching the girl's attention. "I need you to trust me ok? Go into Octopus form and let Sora break the collar before it explodes. It will hurt, I won't lie… but it should save your life."

As much as she didn't want to do this, Tela trusted the Inkling and can only hope this plan of his worked. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and turned into Octopus form, her small body submerging in the ink that Sora had produced for her.

Tense seconds faded by and just as Tela was started to wonder why Sora hadn't done anything yet, she felt hard pressure on the collar. The next thing she knew was terrible pain as the collar snapped in half and released its contents, the seawater swirling around and spreading fast in the ink.

Something grabbed Octoling and yanked her out of the Ink before the seawater could do any further harm, where the substance had touched now burned terribly.

Yet despite the pain, she was alive… SHE WAS ALIVE! Tela could kissed the Octo-Gods if she could, and it was all thanks to Sora and Ryu.

The one who had pulled her out of the ink puddle happened to be Sora himself, who stared down at the Octopus in his arms with a look of fear and alarm.

"Tela! Are you o-!"

Tela didn't give the Inkling a chance to finish his sentence as she quickly turned back into her humanoid form and kissed him hard, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. Sora responded immediately by wrapping his own arms around her to pull her closer, his head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss.

"Really now!? Do you two think you can keep it in your pants for 5 seconds while we discuss this!?" yelled Ryu as he shook the Octarian to prove his point, his eyes glared at the pair of them.

Tela and Sora broke apart and turned as one to stare sheepishly at Ryu.

"Cool your inkjets dude." Muttered Sora as he hugged the Octoling even closer in an almost possessive grip as he rested his chin atop the girl's head. Tela felt comfortable tucked away in the Inklings arms and felt her eyes grew heavy, the throbbing pain of where the water had touched her began to dull slightly. Her ink kept dribbling slowly down from the many wounds littering her body and slowly staining Sora's cloths and skin, but the Inkling didn't seem to care.

"I'm not the one who needs to cool down." Said Ryu staring pointedly at his friend before shaking his head and smiling.

"I found this little guy spying on us from the rooftops, I had some suspicion that we might not be alone after Tela's strange betrayal and reluctance to say anything."

"You're right." Smiled Tela gratefully, finally feeling some sense of peace after all the suffering she had been through. With the Octo-Stealth under capture, Octavio wouldn't know what had transpired. The little Octarian was properly the one who triggered her collar to activate.

"I had no intention of betraying you guys… you have to believe me."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "I believe you, but I need you to tell us everything that happened after your supposed death. Start from the beginning."

Tela gave a yawn and snuggled deeper into Sora chest. "Ok, it all started during the fight between me and Lucia who use to be my commander…"

For the next half hour, all three sat in the darkening alleyway as Tela told them everything. From the ambush that led to her capture alongside Scuttlefish, the escape from imprisonment and the fight with Lucia that led to her falling from the platform.

She explained how Octavio had her sister in captivity and had threaten her life along with hers if she didn't do as the Octarian commanded, hence the collar device filled with sea-water.

Ryu and Sora didn't interrupt at all during the Octoling speech, though the sky-blue Inkling did occasionally tighten his grip. When she had finally finished speaking, Tela closed her eyes and gave a deep inhale of breath, all she wanted to do right now was sleep… sleep sounded so nice right now…

"Right…" said Ryu as he pushed up his glasses. "I guess this matter falls into the hands of the Squidbeak Platoon now… right?"

Sora nodded his head slightly, his chin still resting atop Tela's head. The Squidbeak Platoon? Ryu must mean Agents 1,2 and 3.

"Wait til I get my hands on that slimly no-good Octarian…" Sora growled, baring his fangs slightly. Tela startled slightly from her half-sleep and tried to look up at the Inkling, surprised to hear such venom in his voice. It wasn't like him to sound so… angry…

Putting that aside though, Tela couldn't help but feel… contented for now. She no longer had to do what Octavio told her to do, and Sora didn't consider her a traitor… at least, that's what it seems like by the way he was curled around her in a protective embrace.

All Tela had to do now was get Levi back, but first she needed to rest and recover from the injuries she had sustained over the day. Levi isn't going to be rescued by a nearly dead Octoling.

"Hey…" spoke up Tela, catching both Inkboys attention. "I'm glad we managed to sort all this out but… I'm… really REALLY hungry and tired. Can I go?"

"Are you squidding me!?" snapped Sora suddenly, hugging Tela even tighter. "Like I'm just going to let you go wandering off after everything's that happened!"

"Then what do you want me to do!?" snapped Tela back as she pushed the Inkling hard in the chest and then leaned back to glare at him.

"Stay with me!" yelled Sora as he abruptly stood up, Tela gasped as the Inkling bent down and scooped her up so that he carried her bridal style.

"H-hey! Put me down!" yelped the Octoling as she blushed heavily at the position she found herself in.

"Honestly…" muttered Ryu as he watched the pair bicker while trying to hide a hidden smirk.

"Why don't we head to my old flat to rest for the night? I still have plenty of food stocked away… I'll be taking this little fellow with us, see if I can learn some information using… ah… less then pleasant methods." Ryu grinned evilly down at the Octarian who gulped and began to shiver. Sora stopped arguing with Tela and looked up to his friend with a nod.

"Good idea." He agreed as he began to follow his friend out of the alley way towards the main street. Tela's eyes widen with panic as they got closer to the street which, despite the late hour was teeming with passing Inklings and Jellians.

"W-wait! My hat, I can't go out there looking like this! Put me down Sora! Now!"

"Urgh… you're such a girl." Smirked the sky-blue Inkling as he gently placed the Octoling down on the ground. Tela wobbled slightly on her feet and had to be supported as she walked back and scooped up her hat, her fake mask would be a problem since the thing had landed on the ground. The sticky side covered in bits and grime from the floor.

"No ones going to attack you for being an Octoling you know, Inklings aren't the only species that live here in Inkopolis." Said Sora, his arm wrapped around the girl's waist to support her. Tela looked at him with uncertainty.

"He's right." Agreed Ryu, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Tela glanced at the two, then down at the hat clasped in her hands. First Capt. Scuttlefish and now Sora? Would the Inklings really accept her that easily? The Octoling looked up into Sora's smiling eager face and slowly nodded.

"Fine." Muttered Tela as she stuffed the hat in the front pocket of her jacket. Then she swallowed hard as she moved to the end of the alleyway and took a step onto the busy streets, Sora right beside her with an encouraging smile.


	13. Chapter 13 - Ink Heart

**Chapter 13 ~ Ink Heart**

 _Sora blazed into the enemy base with ease, leaping over platforms, climbing up ledges in his squid form and splattering Octarian after Octarian with his trusty Scattershot Pro. This was too easy; the Inkling had expected a challenge considering how many Octarians and… oh! There were Octolings here too. That's new._

 _Yet the Octolings themselves proved easy to defeat, it wasn't long before every surface in the base were covered in blue ink. There was no one left but the Inkling himself as he causally walked towards the Zapfish with a huge grin on his face, his weapon resting on his shoulder._

 _This cocky attitude quickly ended however when something slammed into the back of his head with extreme force, he spun around dizzily as he tried to catch a glimpse of his attacker._

" _GET AWAY YOU INKLING SCUM!"_

 _Sora wheezed in pain as an Octoling appeared out of nowhere and slammed her knee hard into his stomach, sending him flying backwards to land heavily on his back._

 _The Octoling didn't let up as she stamped her foot on Sora's arm that gripped his weapon, and then proceeded to aim her own Octo-Blaster in his face._

 _Sora was flabbergasted, annoyed beyond belief and impressed at the same time. This was it… he was going to die. By the purple tentacles of an Octoling who managed to get the best of him, just because he was over-confident in his own skills to check that the base really was free from enemies._

" _Stupid Inkling!" hissed the Octoling as her grip on her weapon tightened. Sora blinked behind his dark shades at the sound of her voice, it sounded quite… pleasant, considering what she was._

" _Time to say goodbye you monster!"_

 _Sora braced himself for the blast, except… the blast never came. He watched her with growing confusion, why hadn't she splattered him yet._

 _His eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as the Octoling suddenly gave a half-sob and lowered her weapon. She reached up to the googles on her face and violently ripped them off, revelling angry tear-filled amber eyes._

 _Sora did a sharp intake of breath as he stared into those brilliant amber eyes, he felt his heart give a little jolt. He had never seen eyes that shade of yellow before, and her facial features were nice too, face shape slightly rounded and soft… the black marking around the eyes that don't join up like Inkling markings do. She was… perfect._

 _Wait what? Did he just think an Octoling was perfect?_

" _Take it you damn bastard!" the Octoling cried out, then she stepped off his arm and leaped into a nearby purple ink puddle._

 _Sora watched as she swam away and felt a slight pang of loss._

 _ **Bzzt! Come in Agent 3! Is everything ok lad?**_

" _I'm fine, securing the Zapfish now." Replied Sora and stood up as he continued to watch the retreating Octoling with curiosity and confusion. Yet to his amazement, the Inkling hoped he would bump into her again._

 _How strange…_

Tela kept her eyes down as she walked along the street beside Sora who had his arm wrapped around her waist securely, Ryu walked a little further ahead as he led the way to his apartment in the outer reaches of the city. The Octo-Stealth that the green tentacle Inkling had managed to capture was hidden away in Ryu's bag that every now and then gave a slight wriggle.

Apart from the stares they gained due to Sora and Tela being covered in purple ink, no one seemed surprised or bothered by Tela's presence. Yet she couldn't help but still feel nervous and naked with her disguise, it was just something she was going to have to get used to.

"See?" smiled Sora as he leaned his head closer. "I told you no one is going to bother you. Now stop staring at the ground like a child who's been told off. Show those pretty amber eyes of yours off."

Tela looked up in surprise. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

"Pretty? I think they're beautiful… just don't go making people fall in love with you when you stare at them, or else I'm gonna have to start protecting what's mine."

Tela flushed and stumbled slightly as her legs suddenly felt like they were made of jelly. Honestly… how can he just come out and say those kinds of things? Especially after she had admitted she was in love with him.

Oh Octo… she really did say that to him didn't she. Tela couldn't believe she had right out told Sora she loves him, what must had gone through the Inklings head at that time.

"Hey, Ink to Tela… are you home?" Sora said in a playful tone as he poked the Octoling's cheek, Tela gave a start and couldn't stop herself blushing as she snapped her head towards the grinning Inkboy. Was it normal to blush all the time?

"Y-yeah… just thinking of… stuff."

"Right. Stuff." Smirked Sora, his hand that rested on the girl's hip gave a squeeze. Tela silently gasped at the action and felt her heart speed up as the familiar yet strange sensation of warmth spread around her midriff, what was this feeling?

The Inkboy only grinned, pleased at the reaction.

It wasn't long before they arrived at an extremely tall and in Tela's option, very fancy looking apartment complex building.

Ryu and Sora got into a conversation about Mya and Nya as they waited in the elevator to take them to the desired floor, the twins were apparently on a family holiday in the next city over. They spoke about new training sessions for when the twins returned as Tela shifted from one foot to the other, trying to kept herself awake as her head nodded every now and then.

Her mind felt like mush after all she had been through in the last couple of days… that feeling of un-wellness growing stronger. Tela felt so dazed that she didn't realise she was leaning more and more on Sora who started to notice, his head turning around to gaze at her in concern.

"Tela?"

The Octoling didn't respond, nearly all her body weight was now leaning on the blue-tentacle Inkboy. Sora quickly scooped her up bridal style before she could collapse, his forest green eyes filled with worry.

 _ **Tela took the few last steps to reach the top of the large grassy hill she had been climbing, the trek had left her feeling hot and tired… but the view from up here is worth it, the large stretch of the forest below that seem to encircle a beautiful sparking lake… Mountains lined the skyline in the distance, and the cotton candy white clouds that dotted the crystal blue sky.**_

 _ **The Octoling couldn't help but feel… at peace.**_

" _ **Tela Sweetie. What are you doing here?"**_

 _ **Tela spun around at the familiar voice, her mouth opened slightly as her eyes grew in surprise at the person standing before her.**_

" _ **Mom?"**_

 _ **Her mother simply smiled warmly, the white dress she wore fluttered in the breeze. She wore no shoes, her bare feet covered by the tall grass.**_

" _ **You really shouldn't be here Tela, what if those nasty Inklings find you? Do you want them to kill you too?"**_

 _ **The peace and recent joy of seeing her mother suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a horrible chillness, a certain cold that seems to penetrate you deep down where warmth cannot reach.**_

 _ **Tela blinked as she fully turned around to face her still smiling mother, partly noticing how the once blue sky was now a dull grey.**_

" _ **What do you mean, kill me too? Mom the Inklings are nice, I've met them! They-!"**_

" _ **You met them?" said her Mother, that warm smile faded away. "You stay away from them Tela, they'll kill you too. Just like them. Just like them."**_

 _ **Tela took a step away from her mother, fear etched into her face. Just what was her mother on about? A loud rumble of thunder caught her attention as she looked up at the now deep-grey covered sky, fat menacing black clouds began to appear and grow at an alarming rate.**_

" _ **Who!?" yelled Tela as she looked towards her mother again. "You keep saying 'just like them', who is them?"**_

 _ **Her mother closed her eyes and turned away so only her back could be seen by Tela. The Octoling noticed her mother clenching both her fists tightly.**_

" _ **Them?" The taller Octoling whispered, her body shaking. "Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?"**_

 _ **Tela went suddenly rigid as she felt a dark presence right behind her, slowly she turned around and instantly screamed in terror at the sight. Several figures staggered towards her, black ink dripping off their bodies as they reached out towards her with clawed and tentacle hands.**_

 _ **The most terrifying thing about them were their eyes, wide with fear and desperation… the pupils a misty white. Tela backed away quickly as the nearest corpse like figure went to swipe at her chest, the being looked like… an Inkling?**_

 _ **Despite the fear, Tela could see that the horribly disfigured and gruesome Inkling was in fact an Inkgirl. Her bright pink tentacles stained with that horrible black ink…**_

" _ **Kill… you… too…" the Inkgirl gurgled horribly as she tried to swipe at Tela again who quickly dashed backwards, she screamed in terror again as her mother suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her to stop her from moving.**_

" _ **They'll kill you too." Her mother whispered in a loving tone as the figures closed in, their hands reaching for Tela who began to cry out.**_

" _ **Kill… you… too."**_

" _ **Stop! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Tela as cold clammy hands began to grab at her, black ink began to drip and splash over her body.**_

 _ **The Inkgirl grabbed the Octolings face and bought it closer to her, black ink began to gush heavily from her mouth onto Tela who shrieked in panic.**_

" _ **Don't let them kill you too Tela…" she whispered, her words perfectly clear despite the ink pouring out of her mouth.**_

" _ **You're not a pure-blood… They hate you for that, and they'll kill you too. Just like they killed me."**_

" _ **KILL YOU TOO!"**_

"AHHH!"

Tela's eyes flew open as she bolted into a sitting position, her mouth wide open as a panic filled scream laced the air. Instantly the sound of a door slammed open and the next moment, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Hey, shhh… it's ok…" a voice whispered in her ear gently as the arms pulled her into something warm and soft, the terror from the nightmare started to fade as Tela relaxed. It was then she realised it was Sora who had his arms around her, cradling her against his chest as he cooed soft words of comfort in her ear.

Trust Sora to always be there for her when she needed it, guess that's why she fell in love with him so hard and fast. That dream though… what WAS that all about? Did she had the nightmare because of the ordeal she had been through lately?

Tela leaned away slightly and notice they were sat on a bed, the room they were in must be the spare bedroom in Ryu's flat.

Sora raised a hand and cupped Tela's cheek, gently moving her face to look at him, his eyes filled with concern and questioning.

"Nightmare." Stated Tela simply as she smiled in embarrassment. Understanding filled the Inkboy's face, then he leaned forwards and kissed her on the nose.

"I'm just glad you weren't in trouble. I was helping Ryu to interrogate our… special guest when I heard you scream."

Special guest? He must mean the Octo-stealth solder.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Tela? It's still pretty late."

Tela glanced towards the window which was indeed pitch black before looking at Sora again, then she blushed and turned her head away. She really didn't want to be alone after that nightmare, yet she felt embarrassed to ask.

"C-can you ummm…" stuttered Tela as she started to wring her hands together. Sora who still had his arms wrapped around her looked at her face with a slight smirk, as if he knew what was on the girls mind.

"S-stay with me? Just… just until I fall asleep. If… if that's ok?"

Sora grinned before swooping down and pressing his lips against her own, Tela gave a little squeak of surprise. Then, she relaxed in his grip and closed her eyes as her hands rested against the Inklings chest.

Sora broke the kiss and nuzzled his forehead against hers.

"It's more than ok." He whispered before kissing her again. The Inkling grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her down to lay flat on the bed with him above her, her hand pinned to the bed while her other hand lay trapped between her chest and his.

Tela stared wide-eyed at Sora and blushed when she saw that he was watching her through half-closed eyes filled with desire.. Then they flitted closed as he pressed harder, his lips parted slightly. Tela screwed her own eyes closed and whimpered as she felt his sharp fangs scrape slightly against her lips.

Why does something like this make her feel so good? Was it normal to feel hot inside and desire more of it?

Tela parted her lips with a hiss when Sora bite down particularly hard, then gasped when she felt something wet and large enter her mouth.

Oh my sweet Octo! His tongue is in my mouth… HIS TONGUE IS IN MY MOUTH!

Sora seemed to be enjoying himself as he explored every inch of the inside of her mouth, Tela gave a slight whimper as his tongue began to brush against her own. It felt so good despite the slight tingles his ink was causing.

She felt herself being swept up in this ever-growing passion as she wrapped one of her legs around the Inkling waist, her hips buckled up slightly. Sora growled into her mouth and responded with a buck of his own hips, he wretched his mouth away and watched with passionate eyes at the string of ink that faded from purple to blue connecting their mouths.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep?" breathed Tela huskily, her own desire-filled eyes looking up at the Inkling above her.

"I did, but this seems more fun." Grinned Sora, his fangs glinting brightly. "I think… I'm in the mood for purple tonight."

Tela blushed and moved her head to the side, exposing her neck to the Inkling who eagerly pressed his mouth against the tender flesh. The Octoling gave a sharp gasp and gripped Sora's shoulders as she felt his fangs sink into her neck, yet the pain only seems to fuel the burning heat inside.

Tela moaned as she felt the Inkling begin to suck hard at the bite mark he had made, she moved her head slightly and watched with fascination as Sora's tentacles slowly changed from sky blue to a deep purple.

"I… I want to bite you too!" gasped Tela without thinking, then froze as Sora parted from her neck and leaned back to grin at her excitedly. Then with hardly any effort, he rolled them over so that he was on his back with Tela on top.

Without a word, Sora turned his head to the side and exposed his neck to Tela who blinked. Then with slight hesitation… she leaned down, her mouth suddenly dry as his scent became stronger. Oh how she loved the smell of him, would he taste just as good?

Tela pressed her lips against the Inklings neck and felt him shuddered beneath her, then slowly… she parted her lip and bit slowly into his flesh, her fangs sinking in as purple ink began to swell. Sora gripped her hips tightly and let out a moan of pleasure as the Octoling began to suck hard, swallowing and tasting his ink.

"Hey Sora, is everyth- HOLY SQUID!"

Tela stopped what she was doing with a jump and looked behind her to see Ryu standing at the doorway with a bright red face, his eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, hey Ryu. What's up?" smirked Sora as he gave a little wave. Tela on the other hand was completely mortified at being caught so intimate, her face burning with embarrassment as she looked away to avoid the spectacled Inkling.

Ryu looked like he was about to explode before giving a defeated sigh and holding up both his hands.

"You know what? I really shouldn't be surprise at your actions anymore… I'm going to bed."

With that, Ryu walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sore started to laugh as Tela looked at him, a slight smile tugging at her lips, then she suddenly yawned loudly as a wave of tiredness hit her.

"Hey…" Sora sat up and smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the Octoling. "I guess we should get to bed too."

Tela nodded her head and tried to ignore the feelings of disappointment that they weren't continuing with where they had left off.

"Good idea, I feel like I could sleep for days." She said with another yawn.

"I love you."

Tela blinked. Did… did she just hear what she thought she heard? Sora leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Tela." He whispered as he pulled back slightly, his warm breath felt pleasant on her skin.

He loves her? Sore loves her! A wonderful feeling of pure joy erupted in her chest as Tela beamed with delight, she grabbed the Inklings face between her palms and pressed her lips hard against his mouth.

When she pulled back, Sora's eyes slowly were slightly glazed over and hooded, his face dusted with a deep blush.

"I love you Sora."

Both stared at each other lovingly before sharing one last kiss, then they snuggled into bed despite wearing their clothes still. Tela snuggled up against Sora's chest as the Inkboy wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head underneath so that his chin rested on top.

"Say it again." muttered Sora sleepily. Tela yawn and closed her eyes.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too."

Soon they fell asleep, happy contented smiles on their faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tela wasn't surprise when she was the first one to wake up the next morning, trapped within Sora's arms as the Inkling continued to snore away, his tentacles back to its beautiful sky blue.

The Octoling didn't try to move and instead, was quite contented to watch Sora's face, giggling slightly at the sliver of ink-drool dribbling from his open mouth.

Tela felt like the luckiest Octoling in the world at that moment in time, laying snug in the arms of the person she loved. To think… she first came to Inkopolis hating the Inklings, and now… she's in love with one.

Sora gave a grunt and turned on his side more towards Tela.

"Te… la…"

The Octoling giggled again when she realised Sora had just uttered her name in his sleep.

"Bite… me again…" muttered the Inkling as Tela took a sharp inhale of breath, a blush growing on her cheeks as her heart gave a skip.

Was he… was Sora having a dirty dream about her!? Perverted Squid!

Then Tela realised she could have fun with this, the Octoling swiftly pushed against Sora so he was on his back and quickly clambered on top of him, straddling him. Sora woke up with a start and looked up at Tela with dazed sleep-filled eyes.

"Tela? Why did you wake me up? It's too early…" whined the Inkling as tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. Tela placed both her hands on his chest and smirked with mischief.

"Wake you up? Didn't you just ask me to bite you again?"

Forest green eyes suddenly widened as Sora blushed heavily, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"I'm… still dreaming?" he muttered in awe.

Tela leaned down so her mouth was next to his pointy ear. "You tell me."

Then the Octoling nipped his ear with her fangs, causing the Inkling to gasp in surprise and slight pain.

Tela laughed and sat backwards. "You're awake you doofus! I'm only messing around with ya!"

Sora stared in bewilderment, then a sly smirk appeared on his face. Before Tela could enquire what he was planning, the Inkling grabbed hold of her hips and rolled them over so that now he was the one on top.

"Naughty little Octoling, waking me up like that. I think someone needs to be punished." Grinned Sora wickedly as he grabbed Tela's wrists with both hands and pinned them down on the bed so she couldn't escape.

Tela stared nervously at the Inkling above her as her heart began to rapidly speed up, that familiar heat seemed to flicker and come alive inside. How had this situation turned out like this? She only wanted to mess around with him for having perverted dreams about her.

Sora made a show of licking his lips and began to slowly lower his head.

(Rumble)

Tela blushed in embarrassment and looked away at the loud rumbling growl her stomach had made, she may have forgotten about being hungry but her stomach hadn't.

Sora chuckled. "I think my punishment can wait till later, let's get some food in you."

"Tela felt her mouth water at the prospect of food and eagerly nodded her head. The pair climbed off the bed and made their way towards the kitchen, half an hour later and Tela was gobbling down pancake after delicious pancake topped with a generous helping of maple syrup.

"These are so goooood!" moaned the Octoling in delight and proceeded to shove another forkful of the heavenly made pancake in her mouth.

Sora grinned with pride as he packed away the ingredients he had used. "I'm glad you like my cooking."

Sora finished up and then went to sit next to Tela at the table with his own plate of pancakes, he was just about to reach for the bottle of maple syrup when Ryu suddenly appeared through the doorway.

"Ryu! Didn't think you'll be up for a couple of hours." said Sora in surprise.

"Actually… I've already been awake for the last hour." Replied Ryu looking slightly tired but fully alert, he pushed his glasses up with a finger as Sora and Tela looked at each other.

"I've been dealing with our little friend and have managed to gleam some very, VERY useful information off him."

Tela lowered her fork and stared at Ryu. "Well? Did he say anything about my sister?"

"I'm afraid not." Said Ryu regrettably as he shook his head, this caused his glasses to slip down slightly.

Tela gave a sigh and turned her gaze to the remaining pancakes on her plate and found she no longer felt hungry.

Please let Levi be ok… Sora glanced across and moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with the Octolings own, he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

"We'll get your sister back." He said as Tela flashed him a grateful smile.

Ryu took a seat at the table and placed his elbows on the surface, his hands and fingers pressed together.

"I've managed to learn where DJ Octavio is going to keep the zapfishes he stole, and I'm afraid it spells bad news for us."

"What do you mean Ryu? What did the little Octo-creep tell you?" asked Sora, his face becoming serious and hard, Tela realised it was his Agent 3 face.

Ryu tapped his fingers together, his eyes narrowing and sharp looking.

"The Octarians are planning to use the electricity to fuel their most powerful Octo-weapon, they want to restart the Great Turf War. Sora… this weapon, they call it the Brine-Bringer. It uses salt-water as it's ammo…"

Tela gasped in horror and clutched at her neck as Sora took a deep breath, his eyes burning with anger.

Saltwater… a big enough splash of that could kill a whole crowd of Inklings AND Octolings. It's the most acidic substance known to them…

But why? Why use saltwater? Something felt wrong, but the Octoling couldn't quite put her finger on it.

This didn't seem like DJ Octavio's style at all…


	14. Chapter 14- The Ink Thickens!

**Chapter 14 ~ The Ink Thickens**

 **Felica nervously tugged at one of her pink tentacles as she walked along the street towards Octavio's house that lay near the outskirts of the city, it was an area that most of the Octarians preferred to live in.**

 **The pink tentacled Inkling felt so excited at the news she was dying to tell her partner, but she also felt fear at how the Octoling would react. After all, this was not something they had planned to happen.**

 **Felica reached Octavio's large impressive home and began to knock on the door rapidly before remembering that he had given her the spare key to his home weeks ago.**

 **Blushing heavily and giggling at her own forgetfulness, Felica unlocked the door and came face to face with Octavio who had been in the process of answering the door.**

 **The male Octoling seemed taken by surprise at the Inkling's sudden appearance, but then he started to smirk.**

" **You forgot about the door key didn't you?"**

 **Felica smiled sheepishly before stepping forwards and wrapping her arms around Octavio who returned the hug.**

" **I love you…" whispered the Inkling as she nuzzled her face into Octavio's neck and breathed in his scent.**

" **Someone seems extra affectionate today." Muttered Octavio before playfully nipping Felica's ear, causing her to yelp in surprise.**

" **That's because I have something special to tell you." Whispered Felica before retaliating with a nip of her own to his neck, Octavio hitched in a deep breath.**

" **Oh really? What's that?"**

 **This was it… Felica just hoped this didn't end in disaster. The Inkling broke the embrace and stepped back, Octavio noticed the scared look on her face and instantly became concern and worried.**

" **Felica? What's wrong? Is everything ok?"**

 **Without a word, Felica reached forward to grab hold of Octavio's hands and pulled them towards her to gently place them on her stomach. The Octoling raised an eyebrow in confusion, the look of concern still filled his facial features.**

" **Remember how you always say that one day the two of us will live together happily for the rest of our lives? Do you… do you think you can make that three?" asked Felica hopefully, her deep brown eyes wide and staring.**

" **Three?" Octavio's confused expression abruptly changed to that of deep shock and bewilderment as his yellow eyes zoomed down to where his hands rested on the Inklings stomach.**

" **You're… pregnant?"**

" **Yes!" whispered Felica with pure happiness, her eyes started to glisten with tears.**

" **We're going to be parents! Are you… are you happy?"**

 **Octavio continued to stare at his hands resting on the stomach of his partner, his lack of speech began to spark growing dread in Felica who started to feel her happy smile slip.**

 **Finally, Octavio looked up, the biggest grin on his face Felica had ever seen.**

" **Happy? I'm ecstatic! I'm going to be a father! Oh Felica this is spectacular!" he yelled as he picked up the surprised Inkling and swung her around while laughing in joy.**

" **I can't wait to tell Cuttlefish! Me! A Dad!"**

 **Felica cried tears of joy while wrapping her arms tightly around the Octoling's neck.**

" **Ahem…"**

 **Octavio stopped swinging Felica to stare at the front door that had been left open. A pair of Inkboys wearing identical strange black jackets stood in the doorway, one green tentacled and the other orange.**

" **Sorry to interrupt your… moment." Said the orange tentacled Inkling as his cold grey eyes stared at Felica who flinched.**

" **Your friend Cuttlefish sent us to deliver a message."**

" **Cuttlefish sent you?" said Felica with a frown as she moved away slightly from Octavio who was also frowning.**

" **I'm sorry but… I don't recognise you two." Octavio said as he stared at the pair of them in suspicion.**

" **My apologizes… our work tend to keep us out in the field. It's not often we find ourselves in Inkopolis." Explained the green Inkling, his purple eyes as cold as his companion.**

" **Right… what's the message." Asked Octavio, looking serious and professional as he stood up straight, his hands moving behind his back.**

 **To their shock, the two Inklings pulled out N-Zap weapons that were attached to their back. Felica noticed through her shock that the weapons looked different from their standard models.**

" **It's with the Inklings deepest regret that the decision to exile all Octarians from Inkopolis has been passed. The situation with the raising sea level has reached critical condition, there's simply no room on the island anymore for all of us."**

" **WHAT!?" yelled Octavio in disbelief and shocked anger. Felica bought both her hands to her mouth, her face filled with horror.**

" **This cannot be! Cuttlefish would never… I'll go see Cuttlefish and sort this all out, this is all a big misunderstanding! It has to be!"**

" **I'm afraid it's not." Said the orange Inkling as he took aim at the Octoling. "The Octarians would never leave the island willingly… unless we remove their leader."**

 **Felica saw the Inkling finger the trigger and felt overwhelming panic and fear as she turned to move towards Octavio who looked bewildered.**

" **NOOOOOO!"**

 **BANG!**

… … …

… … …

" **F-Felica?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This doesn't make sense!" yelled Tela as she stood up from the table to stare at Ryu who looked at her in surprise.

"Saltwater filled collars? Saltwater based weapons? DJ Octavio's never resorted to these kind of methods, and his strange behaviour back at HQ. The way he sometimes acted, it was like… like he regretted what was happening."

Sora hissed as he got up from the table too.

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to understand the mind of a maniac!" shot Sora angrily, catching Tela by surprise. "All I care about is the fact he's going to restart the Great Turf War and the potential slaughter of thousands!"

"Well sorry for trying to understand the bigger picture here!" yelled Tela, glaring at Sora.

"The bigger picture is you Octarians once again trying to take something that doesn't belong to you!"

Tela took a step back as the anger disappeared from her face, she felt like she had been slapped. Sora continued to glare at her before suddenly looking horror-stricken.

"Tela I… I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Said Tela as she sat down again, avoiding eye-contact with sky-blue tentacled Inkling as she forced herself to eat the remaining pancakes left on her plate.

"I'm just going to go get some things ready." Said Ryu quickly and left the kitchen, leaving behind an uncomfortable silent in the kitchen.

Sora sat back down next to Tela who continued to ignore him. She knew the Inkling hadn't meant any harm by his words, but nothing will change the fact that Tela was once one of the _**Octarian trying to take something that didn't belong to them!**_

A hand gently cupped Tela's face to moved it to the side so that it was facing Sora's own, regret and guilt filled his forest green eyes.

"Hey…" the Inkling said in a low whisper as Tela refused to make eye-contact.

"Tela look at me… please."

Amber eyes looked up as Sora went to lean his forehead against the Octoling's own, but Tela pulled back and pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine." She said shortly. "Don't make a fuss about it Sora."

Tela gasped when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled so that she ended leaving her chair and sitting on Sora's lap instead. The Inkling nuzzled his face into Tela's neck and held on tightly as the Octoling tried to squirm herself free.

"S-Sora let go!"

"No." came the muffled voice from her neck, she blushed heavily as she felt his warm breath fan over her skin.

"This is ridiculous! I said it was fine!"

"No."

Tela gave up and simply just sat there trapped in Sora's embrace, she couldn't help but feel her body relaxed against his body heat while his scent she adorned so much bought calmness.

"I'm sorry."

Tela opened her eyes which had flitted closed moments away, the comfortable silent now broken.

"I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said, I let my anger get the best of me. It's just…" Sora took a deep breath.

"Every time that slime ball Octavio gets mentioned, I can feel my ink boiling with this uncontrollable anger… he… I thought he had killed you…" Sora's voice went quiet at the end, it was then Tela realised just how much her supposed death had affected the Inkling. The thought mollified her.

"Sora… I wasn't trying to defend Octavio, I'm trying to understand. Something has been bothering me lately ever since I was kidnapped… there's something we're not seeing…" Tela rested her hands atop Sora's own and closed her eyes.

Sora shifted slightly and moved his head. "Hmmmm… maybe… but if we can take down DJ Octavio, everything should be fine. You'll get your sister back, and I…"

Sora shifted again and pressed his lips against Tela's neck, making the Octoling jump slightly as he gently nipped her flesh.

"I'll get you all to myself."

"S-Sora…" moaned Tela as the sky-blue Inkling began to bite her shoulder as his hands started to move south.

"What if Ryu c-comes back?"

Sora was about to respond when just then, they heard footsteps approaching, Tela had only just managed to jump back into her seat in time as Ryu re-entered the kitchen looking cautious.

"I've written all the details down and dealt with our friend. Can't have him reporting back that we known what their leader is planning." Said the spectacled Inkling as he handed Sora a file, Tela flinched knowing what Ryu had meant by 'dealt with'.

Sora open the file and flicked through the pages, his eyes becoming hard and narrow.

"I know this place, Slimeskin Garrison… this is where the zapfishes are being stored?" he muttered, his voice laced with slight confusion.

Tela also felt confused, of all the places to use… why Slimeskin Garrison? It wasn't the most secretive of places and very hard to guard. Something didn't feel right at all…

"Let me come with you! I know Slimeskin Garrison like the back of my tentacle." Said Tela turning to look at Sora who glanced up from the file in his hands with an expression of surprise.

"Back when I was in the army, I often did my training in Slimeskin Garrison. If Octavio really had stored the Zapfishes there, I'll find them in a flash."

Tela stood up and carried her plate to the sink.

"I don't know…" muttered Sora, his eyes staring intently at Tela who turned around and stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"Sora!" snapped Tela as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm more then capable of taking care of myself out there. I survived on my own since I was 12, and that included taking care of my newly hatched baby sister! Let me come with you! Besides…"

Tela raised a hand and made a fist, her amber eyes glinting dangerously.

"I'll like to have a few words with my dear old ex-boss."

Sora still looked uncertain as he fidgeted on his chair. Ryu strolled forwards and placed a hand on the sky-blue tentacled Inklings shoulder, causing him to start slightly at the unexpected contact.

"Taking Tela with you is a huge tactical advantage Sora. I see no reason why she can't come with you."

"I know!" snapped Sora suddenly, catching the other two by surprise.

"I know… it's just…"

"Sora." Tela moved until she stood in front of the Inkboy, she leaned forwards to place both her hands on the back of his chair. Sora blinked and then blushed as Tela glared at him, her face awfully close to his.

"I'm coming with you, whenever you like it or not." said Tela with such conviction that the Inkling in front of her flinched slightly.

"I know you're worried about my safety and quite honestly? It's kinda sweet of you to be so concern about me." Tela blushed as Sora gave a small warm smile.

"But I need to come with you. This isn't just about the zapfish for me, this is much more personal. I need to know what Octavio has done with my sister, I need to know what's going on. So please! Let me come with you!"

Sora looked down for a second before shaking his head slightly, a look of resignation on his face.

"Guess I better let the other agents know that you'll be tagging along. You're so pushy you know that?"

Tela grinned widely before clamping his face between her hands and pressing her lips against his own, his mouth parted slightly in surprise.

"Thanks Sora!" beamed Tela after breaking the kiss and stepping back. Sora simply grinned back with a goofy expression, Ryu shook his head while smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tela leaned her forehead against the window and watched as the world whizzed by, the floor of their compartment trembled slightly as the express train shot along it's tracks like a bullet.

The Octoling was hardly paying attention to the passing scenery as her thoughts lingered on the whole affair with DJ Octavio and the newly revealed Brine-Bringer weapon.

Why? Why create such a dangerous weapon that posed not only a threat to Inklings, but to Octarians as well? What could have possessed Octavio to even THINK of using salt-water?

Tela frowned slightly as she remembered Octavio's expressions during the day she was bought to him to be held hostage alongside with Cuttlefish and the other day when she had woken up in the lab.

When he had pulled those fleeting expressions, Tela couldn't help but feel he regretted what was going on. That's' what bothered her! If the older Octarian really did feel that bad about what was going on then why continue?

Tela could remember back before this whole thing had gotten out of control, Octavio was actually a very helpful and caring leader to his people. He went out of his way to create solutions to problems and ensuring everyone was safe despite their situation underground, and the strangest thing was... he had no interest in music.

Tela's eyes widen slightly as she lifted her forehead away from the cool glass of the train window.

That's was right! Octavio became suddenly obsessed with being a DJ the day he began to sprout message after message about how it was the Inklings fault above ground for their suffering. He had never blamed the Inklings before… this sudden change in their leader literally happened over night.

What had caused such a drastic change?

Tela jumped as she felt someone's hand touch her knee.

"You ok?" said Sora next to her, his forest green eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah of course!" nodded Tela quickly. "Stop being such a worry-squid, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"It's about Octavio isn't it?"

Ryu who was dozing off in the seat opposite them suddenly gave a jerk of his head, his attention being caught by the sky-blue Inklings words.

The Octoling hesitated at first, worried about the reaction she might gain if she told the truth.

"Yes."

Ryu seem wide awake now as his eyes darted between Sora who looked slightly miffed and Tela who looked on edge.

"Of course, you are." Muttered Sora with a slight shake of his head.

"I don't know why you want to believe that scumbag of an Octopus has some kind of secret ulterior motive for what he's done. He's crazy Tela, and the sooner we take him down the better."

Tela scowled at Sora before turning fully towards the window again. Does that idiot really not get it? Then again… he's an Inkling who's never had to deal with or experience the harsh reality of living underground like the Octarians have, he doesn't understand why this feels so personal to her.

Was she being unreasonable?

Sora gave her knee a slight squeeze, causing her to look back at him with a disgruntled look.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid if we end up running into Octavio." Sora said with a hard expression on his face, his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"What?" replied Tela, her angry look replaced with that of surprise. "Why are you-"

"Just promise me ok?" said Sora in a rush, cutting off Tela before she could finish speaking. "I'll feel better bringing you along with me to Slimeskin Garrison if you do."

Tela stared blankly at Sora for a few seconds before glancing at Ryu who seemed to be watching them with curiosity.

"Please don't cast your vision towards me." Sniffed Ryu as he held up his hands slightly. "The nature of your conversation has nothing to do with me."

Sora squeezed her leg again. Anger flared up as Tela glared at Sora and without thinking, she wretched the Inkling hand of her knee with considerable force.

"You're unbelievable you know that!?" snapped Tela as she crossed her arms and legs and looked towards the window with a scowl.

Does he not trust her?

"Why are you getting angry!?" said Sora crossly as he rubbed his hand.

" _Promise me you won't do anything stupid!"_ imitated Tela in a high-pitch voice as she continued to glare out the window.

"I'm not an idiot Sora! I… I thought you trusted me."

The air became heavy and tense. Tela felt angry tears welling and briskly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Why was this upsetting her so much?

"I should have worded that better."

Sora leaned close to Tela so that his body pressed up against hers, shoulder to shoulder. She glanced at his sombre and guilty expression before focusing her eyes back on the window.

Ryu abruptly stood up and hurried off while muttering he needed the toilet, the others paid no attention to him as he disappeared.

"I don't like fighting with you Tela." Muttered Sora softly as he rested his chin atop the Octoling's shoulder.

Tela couldn't help but feel the anger fade away as she breathed out deeply.

"I don't like fighting with you either." She whispered as she closed her eyes and turned her head so that her cheek pressed up against the Inkling's own.

"I'm sorry for getting angry… my emotions are all over the place at the moment."

The two fell silent as they sat still, finding comfort in each other's presence. Tela moved her hand towards Sora's hand and intertwine her fingers with his.

Ryu didn't return until the train had slowed to a stop, when asked by Tela why he had been gone for so long, he merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Sora didn't seem bothered at all by his friend's absence, in actual fact, Tela could have sworn she saw him wink at Ryu from the corner of her eye.

Ryu bid them goodbye as soon as they left the station, Sora and Tela waved until the Inkboy had disappeared from sight due the swarming crowds still lingering around the streets.

"So what now?" asked Tela as they both began to walk along the street.

"We head over to Octo Valley." Replied the sky-blue Inkling with a grim expression as the Octoling blinked in surprise, she had thought they'll be heading to Sora's apartment.

"We need to gather the other agents and explain the situation." Sora lifted up the large file and gave it a little shake.

"And then?"

Tela stared as Sora hesitated slightly, before looking at her with determination.

"We take down Octavio."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capt. Cuttlefish happened to be pacing outside his shack in an agitated way when Sora and Tela finally arrived, the elderly Inkling looked up and yelled out in surprise and alarm when his eyes landed on the Octoling.

"It be you lass! Bless me timbers I thought you were a goner!"

Tela released Sora's hand as the Inkling held back with a grin, and rushed forwards to embrace the elderly Inkling who returned her hug in delight. After a few seconds Cuttlefish pulled back and gave Tela a scrutinising look.

"But lass… how did yeh survive?"

Tela blinked before glancing back at Sora who nodded with an encouraging smile.

"It's going to be a long story Cuttlefish." Replied Tela looking nervous as Cuttlefish smiled warmly.

"A very long story." Repeated Sora as he stood beside Tela and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then let's go inside shall we? We'll all have a nice cup of tea and some Crabby cakes as yeh tell this long story of yours eh?"

So, for the next three quarters of an hour, Tela told Cuttlefish everything that had happened after the events of the rescue mission.

She told him about Octavio using her sister as a hostage and the saltwater collar in order to make her help them steal back the zapfishes, how Sora and Ryu had found her and saved her life, and the information about Slimeskin Garrison and the Brine-Bringer weapon Ryu had gained from the Octo-stealth he had capture.

Tela leaned back on the sofa and took a deep swing of her tea after she had finished talking. The Octoling had never realised just how much had been going until she had to talk about it all out loud.

"Hmmm well I'll be…" muttered Capt. Cuttlefish as he stroked his beard, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I've never had believed my old friend to stoop so low as to use saltwater… this Brine-Bringer weapon poses a serious threat. Not good… not good…"

"I say we storm Slimeskin Garrison and steal back our zapfishes before that slime-ball Octavio does anything!" said Sora, shifting in his spot on the sofa next to Tela who glanced at him, a cup of tea clasped in her hands.

"With me, Agent 1, 2 and Tela here, we'll take him down before he even knows what's happening!"

"Hmmmm…." Cuttlefish stared hard at Sora's determine face before glancing at Tela who seemed slightly uneasy.

"It's true the sooner we tackle this problem the better lad, but I'll be blown back in surprise if we manage to catch Octavio off guard. That Octopus has more spies then the number of weapons Sheldon had created, getting to Slimeskin Garrison undetected will be hard."

"I might be able to help with that…" muttered Tela softly as both Cuttlefish and Sora looked at her in surprise.

"Crazy Old Janjan… Me and Levi have been living with her for the last couple of months. She used to work for Octavio 120 years ago… there's a chance her old Octoling suit might be stored away somewhere."

Tela looked up with sudden excitement as the plan in her head began to develop and grow.

"I can wear the suit and go to Slimeskin Garrison as a normal solder and give you guys the signal when the coast is clear!"

"That sounds like a great plan Tela but, I dunno… what if the Octarians realise you're an imposter?" said Sora looking concerned as he placed his untouched tea on the table.

"I'll be fine!" snapped Tela, glaring at the Inkling beside her.

"Janjan?" whispered Cuttlefish as realization dawned on his wizened face. He stared hard at Tela as the Octoling looked up, the elderly Inkling seem to be taking in every feature of her face.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"Your mother…" began Cuttlefish with a sudden strange expression on his face. "Is her name… Lela by any chance? Lela Garth?"

Tela suddenly froze in shock as Sora looked between her and Cuttlefish.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked in confusion and curiosity.

How… how does he know her mother's name?

"Judging by yeh expression lass, Lela Garth must be your mother. I had the pleasure of meeting her once, a long time ago when she came to explore Octo-Valley." Cuttlefish leaned back in his chair as his large eyes seem to mist over, lost in memories of years ago.

Cuttlefish had meet her mother in Octo-Valley? This little titbit of information seemed to suddenly open up a whole bunch of questions for Tela, like why her mother had gone above ground? Mum had always insisted she had never been to the top before due to her hatred of Inklings. So why lie?

"What happened then?" said Tela as she leaned forward, her eyes staring merciless at the old Inkling who seem to come out of his daydream to look back with a bemused look.

"What did mum do? Did she go to Inkopolis? What happened?"

Sora seem to be in state of bewilderment but nevertheless kept quiet as he watched the scene before him.

"Sorry lass." Said Cuttlefish looking slightly regretful. "But now is not the right time to explain."

Tela looked furious as she leaned back. Why mention her mother at all if he isn't going to tell what happened! It was like expecting a large delicious cake but only getting a tiny chocolate bar.

The Octoling was just about to open her mouth to argue when there was a loud knock at the door.

Capt. Cuttlefish who had been looking at Tela with that strange odd expression again suddenly perked up, delight filling his wizened features.

"Ar! That be me granddaughters! Come in lasses!"

"Granddaughters? You mean Agent 1 and 2!?" gasped Tela in sudden excitement despite the anger she was feeling moments ago. She had been wanting to meet them ever since Cuttlefish told her about them back when they were imprisoned.

Sora seem to brace himself for some odd reason and quickly wrapped his arm around Tela as the door swung open.

"Hey Gramps!" grinned a black and purple tentacled Inkgirl as she stormed in followed by another Inkgirl with white and green tentacles.

"Is Sora here yet? I want to tease him about his girlfriend again!"

"Honestly… you're too much some times. Leave the poor boy alone."

The two Inkgirls stopped in their tracks as their eyes zoomed onto Tela who had went stiff as a board at the sight of them, her amber eyes wide.

The famous Squidsisters from Inkopolis… were Agent 1 and 2?

"Hey Callie." said Sora with a forced grin as he gave a little wave. "Hey Marie, what's up?"

Callie's eyes fell to the hand resting on Tela's hip before looking at Sora with a sudden evil smile.


	15. Chapter 15 - Two become One!

_Lemon Warning! If you don't like lemons then don't read the ending of the chapter. Enjoy!_

 _P.s I finally have a twitter account where I'll start to post pictures of the characters in this story along with background information on them. I'll be posting one on Tela soon so kept an eye out for that!_

 _/CMisbex_

 **Chapter 15 ~ Two become One!**

 _ **Sora couldn't hold back the excitement he felt welling within as he stared from behind a pillar at the entrance of the Octarian controlled base.**_

 _ **Yet strangely enough, the excitement wasn't from the idea of rescuing another zapfish… it was the hope he'll run into that purple-tentacled Octoling with the mesmerizing amber coloured eyes.**_

 _ **Ever since their encounter in the last base, Sora hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. There was something about the octopus that set her apart from the others in her species, he had the feeling it was something to do with the fact she had spared his life and that she had shown her eyes to him.**_

 _ **Sora suddenly snapped back into reality when he realised he had been day-dreaming about the Octoling.**_

" _ **Come on man… get your head in the game!" muttered the Inkling to himself with a little sharp shake of his head. He was Agent 3 for cryin' out loud! He should be focusing on splattering those thieving Octarians and returning the zapfishes back to where they belong, not thinking about a certain Octoling's… pretty… amber… eyes… argh!**_

 _ **Sora hitched up his Scattershot Pro and without further delay, raced across to the entrance where a couple of Octo-Troopers stood. He took them down with a few well-placed shots and ran further into the building, smirking as an Octo-Copter turned towards him.**_

 _ **The sky-blue Inkling nimbly dodge the ink bomb tossed his way and made short work of the Octo-Copter, these guys were so easy it almost borderline on being boring. Well… it would be boring if it wasn't for the four Octolings glaring at him from across the large warehouse like base, the zapfish crackling with electricity behind them.**_

" _ **Game on!" grinned Sora, his fangs glinting as two of the Octolings sprinted towards him, their Octo-Blaster shooting a fast torrent of purple ink. The nearest Octoling who had red tentacles gave a battle cry as she slammed her roller on the ground, causing a wave of ink to fly in the air, Sora leaped into his ink after turning into squid form and speedily swam out of harm's way.**_

 _ **He then leaped out beside the Octoling and splattered her without missing a beat. Sora turned to the other Octoling to splatter her as well but stopped, his green eyes widening as they caught sight of her purple tentacles.**_

 _ **The Octoling with the amber eyes had purple tentacles…**_

" _ **Gah!" yelled Sora as he dodged to the side, he hissed as the shot from the Octoling caught his face slightly. It was only a few drops but it still stung his skin, he hissed in anger as he grabbed her Octo-Blaster, annoyed that he had allowed himself to be distracted.**_

 _ **The Octoling tried to wretched her weapon free from the Inklings grasp, she managed to succeed and quickly turned into Octopus form to swim away in her ink.**_

 _ **Could it be her?**_

 _ **Sora gave chase without thinking and managed to corner the Octoling, with expert aiming he shot the googles off the girls face as she cried in a mixture of fear and pain.**_

" _ **DIE!" yelled the Octoling as she turned brown eyes towards Sora. Brown eyes…**_

 _ **Sora splattered the girl in an instant, feeling angry at himself for even trying to find the Octoling with the amber eyes. Why was it so important to him anyway?**_

 _ **Why had the amber eyed Octoling caught his interest so much… it wasn't normal… was it?**_

 _ **Sora turned into squid form and disappeared into his ink as the other Octolings joined in the fray, their weapons firing a torrent of purple ink. To the Inkboy's dismay, both sported purple tentacles.**_

" _ **You got to be squidding me…" hissed the sky-blue Inkling as he tried to dodge their attacks.**_

 _ **A few near misses and an intense fight later, Sora stood panting slightly in the middle the warehouse after splattering every single Octarian. The last two Octolings turned out not to have the amber eyes he had hoped for…**_

 _ **The Inkling turned his head towards the zapfish trapped within its glass prison and was struck with slight hope, after all… it was when he went to get the zapfish last time that the amber eyed Octoling had attacked him.**_

 _ **Could it happen this time too?**_

 _ **Sora slowly stepped up towards the zapfish and stood in front if it as he looked around his surroundings, his ears flicked slightly as he focused, listening out for the slightest sound of someone sneaking up behind him.**_

 _ **Nothing…**_

 _ **He was about to give up when he heard it, a soft shuffling sound from above. So faint that Sora wouldn't have heard it at all if he hadn't been concentrating so hard.**_

 _ **The Inkboy grinned wildly as he raised his Scattershot Pro and blasted the glass prison apart, grabbing the zapfish with relish.**_

 _ **There was someone hiding up in the metal beams above, judging by the fact they hadn't shot him yet might just mean they're the very person he had been looking for.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well well well!" smirked Callie with such an evil look on her face that Tela actually felt herself leaning into Sora who in return tightened his grip on her, his body going stiff.

"Callie." warned Marie with a shake of her head, but her cousin simply ignored her as she stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"Well bless me soul!" said Cap'n Cuttlefish gleefully as he struggled to his feet, hands clasped upon his walking stick.

"It be me granddaughters! Come here lasses and meet me new crewmate Tela!"

Marie and Callie shifted their gaze to Tela who grabbed the front of Sora's jacket in a tight grip, a nervous smile on her face.

"H-Hello."

"Nice to meet you Tela." Smiled Marie kindly as she stepped forward and gave a little bow.

"Though I have to admit, I'm very surprise to see that you are an Octoling."

Callie pushed her cousin aside with a wide grin on her face.

"So, this is your girlfriend! Sora you sly squid, I always knew you were the adventurous type."

The purple clad Inkgirl bent over while placing a hand to her mouth, her yellow eyes narrowed.

"Should have known you'll have a hard on for an Octoling."

"CALLIE!" screeched Marie appalled, her eyes wide in shock as Sora went bright red and began to choke on his own breath. Tela squealed in embarrassment and quickly let go of Sora to bury her face in her hands.

Of all the things to say!? Why would the Inkgirl even consider saying such a vulgar thing?

Cap'n Cuttlefish coughed loudly in his hand while staring at Callie with a twinkle in his eye, the purple Inkling stood up and grinned sheepishly at her grandfather.

"You can tease the lad later lass, we have some important things to discuss."

Marie quickly moved forwards and sat beside Sora who looked slightly grateful that it wasn't Callie who sat down.

"Like what grandfather?" enquired the pale green Inkgirl.

"This." Said Sora suddenly looking serious as he pulled out a file and placed it on the table, flipping it open as Callie and Marie leaned towards it in interest.

"Before you read it though, I guess I better explain about Tela huh?" Sora smirked as he pulled the Octoling closer, making Tela give out a cute little squeak as she was pressed into his body.

Callie and Marie exchanged curious and excited glances before staring at Sora with rapt attention.

"Go on then, tell us!" said Callie impatiently.

Tela kept her eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling as Sora explained everything, from the first time they met and how they had discovered each other's true identity, all the way to how her death had been fake and Octavio using her to steal all the zapfishes again.

"That eight limbed slime ball!" hissed Callie when Sora had finished talking.

Marie nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed, I never thought that Octavio would stoop that low to get what he wants."

"Aye lass!" chipped in Cap'n Cuttlefish as he stroked his beard, his eyes narrowed in disappointment and resignation.

"That aside though, welcome to the team Tela!" cheered Callie as she leaped forwards and grasp the Octoling's hands, causing Tela to gasp as she was pulled to her feet.

"And if you break our little Sora's heart I'm gonna make you wish you stayed underground! Understand?"

"CALLIE! Don't scare the poor girl!" scolded Marie as her cousin quickly let go of Tela with a sheepish look, Sora stiffened a laugh as his green eyes turned to the Octoling who looked stunned and slightly scared.

 _Geeze… these guys are even more overwhelming in personal, but they are pretty cool!_ __Thought Tela as she sat back down next to Sora who nudged her slightly, a grin on his handsome face.

"I know they can be quite alarming, especially Callie, but they're really good friends and they taught me everything I needed to know when I became Agent 3."

"I like them." smiled Tela as she rested her head on the Inkling's shoulders.

"So then, let's read this file, shall we?" said Marie as she bent down at the table and pulled the brown file towards herself. Callie quickly sat down beside her cousin, curiosity etched on her face.

"You're not going to like what's written on there." Warned Sora as he stared at the file in disgust. Tela moved her head slightly and watched as the Squid Sisters began to read what Ryu had written down, she could see the look of concern and bewilderment growing on their faces the further they read. Cap'n Cuttlefish who was already aware of the situation simply looked out the window with an uneasy and faraway look in his large eyes.

"Brine-Bringer? But that will…" trailed Callie looking uneasy.

"A weapon that uses Saltwater… how barbaric…" muttered Marie looking slightly ill. Cap'n Cuttlefish said nothing as he continued to stared into space, the expression on his face hardening.

Tela looked towards the old Inkling and felt sorry for him, it was obvious the news of what his old friend was up to was causing him some grief. Or… like her, was he wondering if there was something more to this than meets the eye?

Something about the whole thing just didn't sit right with Tela. What was she missing?

"Slimeskin Garrison… I've heard about that place, it's where the Octarian army gets trained right?" enquired Callie as she looked straight at the Octoling beside Sora.

Tela nodded her head. "That's right, all new recruits are trained there. I know that place inside and out."

It was true, the Octoling can still clearly remember the brutal and exhausting training regime she had to endure under the orders of Commander Lucia, coming back to her room in the base battered and bruised as Levi fussed over her. Lucia… now that she thought about it, the Octoling always seemed to pushed her harder than any other Octarian in the training squad.

Cap'n Cuttlefish turned to look at Tela with a spark in his eye. "The lass here has come up with a plan of sneaking into Slimeskin Garrison disguised as an Octarian solider. We still need to work out the details of what to do afterwards though."

"Slimeskin Garrison is obviously going to be heavily guarded so maybe… some kind of communication device? To help us stay in touch when you infiltrate the base?" asked Marie as she addresses Tela who nodded, thinking hard.

"That way you can let us know when the coast is clear, it'll make sneaking inside much easier."

Callie crossed her arms. "Yeah but what do we do once we get inside? We can't go guns a blazing like we normally do or we'll be swarmed in seconds."

"We need to work together on this and come up with a plan that has the highest chance of succeeding." Said Sora looking serious and he turned to Tela.

"You need to tell us everything you can about Slimeskin Garrison, all possible hiding places and any routes we can use that won't be used often by the Octarians. Time schedules of the trainings drills and everything, don't miss anything out Tela."

Tela nodded her head with determination. She can do this, they can do this. Together.

 _I'll get you back Levi, I promise! And then… we'll live together in Inkopolis. You'll see the real sky at last, just like I always promised you would._

Cap'n Cuttlefish turned away from the window and clapped his hands loudly, startling everyone in the room. "May I suggest some takeaway? A crew cannot work with an empty stomach aye?"

"Ohhh! Good idea Grandad!" cheered Callie leaping to her feet and pulling out her ISquid 7 phone out of her pocket, the purple Inkling tapped a few times and began to swipe her finger down the screen.

"What do you guys fancy eating? I got McSquidons… Tentacle Bazaar… Jelly Tops… Kelp Kappies…"

"Honestly… we're suppose to be putting a serious plan together for the sake of saving Inkopolis." Said Marie with a disapproving glance at her Grandfather and Cousin, then slowly she began to tap her chin in thought.

"Though now that you mention it… I am quite peckish. How about takeout at Tentacle Bazaar?"

"Nah! McSquidons the best!" chipped in Sora with a sudden look of hunger on his face. "Their spicy salmon wraps are so mouth-watering good!"

"Nay lad, Jelly Tops is where it be at. Those Jellians do the best Crabby Cakes in this side of the sea!"

"Eww! I hate Jelly Tops Grandad! Remember that Jellian tentacle I once find in my sandwich from there? I was sick for a week!" shrilled Callie looking suddenly ill and put off.

Tela looked around at everyone as they all got excited over the prospect of food, her amber eyes wide in surprise. These Inklings really do have the best of everything, Octarians could only dream of having such a choice of a large range of foods at any time they wanted, food rations were pretty much a part of their lives. She wondered if Levi had been able to eat lately… Octavio wouldn't starve her… would he?

"What do you fancy eating Tela?" asked Sora as he turned around to the Octoling beside him with a wide grin, the happiness slipped as he saw the troubled look on her face.

"Hey… you ok?"

Tela snapped out of her thoughts and looked into the concerned filled emerald eyes of the Inkling boy she adorned.

"I'm fine." Tela smiled while trying to ignore the growing worry over her baby sister. "I'm afraid I don't know about Inkling fast-food chains that well yet, but… Kelp Kappies sounds nice?"

"Ok! I'm finished ordering!" said Callie as she punched the air with a triumph look on her face. "The food will be here in 20 – 30 minutes!"

"Wait… you're already order!? What restaurant did you order from!?" gasped Marie looking alarmed and slightly annoyed.

Callie crossed her arms again and smirked. "I've ordered food from ALL of them! Your welcome!"

"Ah! I don't have any money!" burst out Tela looking worried and fearful. The last of the Inkling money she had was spent on the train ticket yesterday, how was she suppose to pay for her food!?

"Puh-lease!" grinned Callie as she flicked her hand towards the stunned Octoling. "I'm famous sweetheart, I'm paying for it. Trust me, this doesn't even come CLOSE to putting a small dent in my wealth."

"Callie lass, it does you no good to boast about such things." Cap'n Cuttlefish suddenly piped up, looking stern towards his granddaughter. "Try to be more considerate of the people around yeh who may not be as fortunate."

The purple Inkling had the decency to look slightly ashamed as she scratched the back of her head. "Hehehee… oops?"

Marie made herself comfortable on one of the cushions on the floor and pulled a sheet of paper and pen out of nowhere and place them on the table, the pen which was still clutched in her hand was poised over the paper ready.

"Shall we get started while we wait for our food?"

Tela nodded her head as the green Inkling stared at her in anticipation and began to explain the layout of Slimeskin Garrison.

The Octoling felt ready to explode with the amount of information she had replayed when the take-away finally arrived. Tela could feel her mouth watering as everyone busied around clearing the table and setting up the many pots and containers, each containing a different dish that smelt like Octo-Heaven.

"Dig in everyone!" cheered Callie before she attacked a large container filled with noodles and crispy bits of kelp and sea snail.

"Mmmmm! Try this Tela! It's delicious!" mumbled Sora, his mouth full as he held up his cool mayo and fried kelp burger. Tela blushed as she leaned in and took a bite, she moaned in delight as the flavours assaulted her taste buds.

"Your right! Sooo good!" said Tela, moaning in pleasure near the end. Sora's emerald eyes suddenly widened as his gaze snapped towards the Octoling, a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What?" muttered Tela as she noticed the Inkling staring at her strangely. Sora gulped and shook his head rapidly before quickly turning away slightly to continue eating, his cheeks still slightly red.

Strange… The Octoling shrugged after a while and turned her attention towards a container filled with a strange looking pasta and deep-fried kelp strips with a nice smelling sauce.

Overall, the meal went down a treat and despite their full bellies, managed to get quite a bit of work done. It was close to eleven o'clock that night when they had finished coming up with a plan for infiltrating the base at Slimeskin Garrison.

"So, we're all in agreement that we execute this plan tomorrow morning, as early as possible." Sora said with a serious face, looking around at the others who all stared back with the same expressions.

"All the Octarians assume you guys are lazy so they'll never expect you to attack this early in the morning." Agreed Tela as she nodded, smiling inwardly at the thought that she used to believe the same thing. Of course, the vast majority of Inklings were lazy, but it was just part of their nature.

"Aww squids… I hate getting up early…" grumbled Callie as Marie smirked at her cousin.

Cap'n Cuttlefish threw back his head and laughed merrily. "Ahahaha! I suggest you scallywags best get home for a early kip! You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrows mission… aye… this reminds me of the old days me and me squad used to plan for our missions."

Tela looked towards the old Inkling as a slight frown tugged at her features. She desperately wanted to dig further into how he knew her mother, but knew she needed to concentrate on this mission for now. Maybe afterwards when everything had blown over?

Sora stood up from the sofa and held out a hand to the Octoling who looked at him in confusion. "Let's head back to my apartment." He said with a grin.

"Ooooh!" perked up Callie as she stared at Tela and Sora with a smirk, her yellow eyes twinkling with interest.

Tela blushed heavily at the implication the purple Inkgirl was trying to make but ignored her as she grabbed the hand being offered to her, a flourish of excitement flared inside at the dark look the sky-blue Inkboy was giving her.

"What? Tela doesn't have a place to stay, so I'm letting her sleep in my guestroom." Smiled Sora innocently, yet his eyes seem to have a glint of hunger in them. "Can't have my girlfriend sleeping on the streets."

"G-girlfriend?" squeaked Tela, her smile turning into an open-mouthed gasp as she blushed heavily.

 _I'm his… girlfriend!? Wha… what!? Ah! My inksack feels like it's going to explode! I know we love each other but, to actually hear him call me that, in front of others too! This must be what pure bliss feels like! I'm… I'm so happy right now!_

Sora's grinned widely as he pulled the blushing Octoling close, he let go of her hand in order to wrap an arm around her waist. "Yep!"

Tela beamed as Callie cooed over them.

"See you guys tomorrow morning!" called out Sora as he and Tela walked towards the front door, they left the building into the darkening sky as the others responded with their own goodbyes.

Nobody bothered them as Sora and Tela walked through the busy streets, their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

"You know…" began Sora in a low voice, causing Tela to tilt her head upwards to look at him. "I haven't been able to punish you yet for the stunt you pulled this morning."

Tela looked at him gone out. Punishment? Stunt? What did he… Oh! The Octoling suddenly blushed as she suddenly remembered the little joke she played on him. A familiar heat coiled below her stomach as she squirmed a little at the prospect of what Sora was going to do to her.

"Are Inklings normally this perverted? Or is it just you?" smirked Tela.

"What are you taking about?" he grinned, his sharp fangs glinting. Tela shuddered at the memory of the pleasurable pain of those fangs sinking into her flesh, was it normal to desire being bitten?

In no time at all, they arrived at the apartment complex. Sora pressed the call button for the elevator and they both stepped inside as soon as the doors opened.

No sooner had the doors closed did Sora suddenly turned around, pushing a surprise Tela against the elevator wall. The Octoling didn't even have time to comprehend what was going as the Inkling pressed his lips against her own in a desperate kiss, his hands gripped her hips tightly to prevent her from escaping, as if Tela wanted to escape from this.

"Ngh…" moaned Tela as Sora nipped her bottom lip, his warm tongue prodding in a silent request for entrance. The Octoling obliged by parting her lips with a sigh, allowing the Inkling to assault her mouth with his ink-tingling tongue as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

The clang of the elevator doors opening to the floor that lead to Sora's apartment bought them out of their sudden lust-filled daze.

"Come on." Sora said in a low husky voice as he stepped away, one hand leaving her hip to intertwine with one of her hands. The pair rushed to the apartment where the Inkling fumbled slightly with his card key in his haste to unlock his door.

Once opened, Tela wandered into the main living room area as Sora locked his apartment door, the clink of metal as he clipped on the latches afterwards.

 _Ok, I have a feeling I know where this is going… Gah! I'm so nervous! I mean… am I even ready for something like this? I've never done anything like this before! What am I suppose to do!?_

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Tela's waist, dragging her from her thoughts as Sora pressed in from behind. She gave a throaty moan as hot lips began to trail kisses along the bare flesh of her neck.

"S-Sora… I… I've never d-done this before…"

The Inkling gave a nip to her flesh before pulling his face away. "Worried? Don't be Tela. It's just me and you, we'll take this slowly together at your pace ok?"

Tela felt her heart swell with pure affection for the Inkling as she turned around and embraced him, burying her face in his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around her and simply held the Octoling, his chin resting above her head as he closed his eyes.

"It's so strange you know…" whispered Tela as she hugged Sora closer to her.

"A month ago, I absolutely despised Inklings… I hated every single one of you, but the one I hated the most was Agent 3."

Tela pulled away slightly and looked up to see Sora watching her intently. "You killed so many of us without even breaking a sweat, taking back the zapfish that was pumping so much needed electricity to our underground home. The first time we met, I was so scared of you."

A look of deep pain and regret flashed through the Inklings eyes. "Tela I-"

Tela quickly stopped him talking by placing a finger to his lips.

"I know the truth now, and I understand things better. I'm not scared of you Sora, in fact… I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Tela moved her hand from Sora's lip and cupped his cheek, his wide emerald eyes staring down at her with such love that she felt her heart swell.

Slowly, her hand reached up and began to caress his tied-back tentacles. Her other hand raised up to join in as her fingertips stroked every inch they could reach, then she moved her hands to his pointy ears.

"Heh… I first didn't much like Octarians either." Smiled Sora as he closed his eyes, Tela gave a slight start as she felt his hands begin their own exploring on her tentacles, the sensation of his fingertips running over her large suckers made her moan slightly.

"I just saw you all as a barrier that needed to be removed in order to take back what was stolen. Then the day came when we first met each other."

Sora's fingers shifted through her large tentacle until they found her ears. "Woah… your ears are rounded…"

Tela watched nervously as the Inkling opened his eyes in fascination, his hand moving one of her tentacles out of the way to revel a large rounded ear.

"How come you never show your ears? They make you look even cuter!"

Tela blinked in surprise, did he really like her ears?

"Forget about my ears, carry on." Urged the Octoling, eager to hear more on the Inklings thoughts as they continued to explore one another.

Emerald eyes moved to look into her amber ones. "Nah…" he grinned as Tela looked taken back. "How about I finish talking you… if… you can stay awake after I'm through with you."

Tela smirked as she moved her hands down and began to unzip his jacket, showing a black vest underneath. "Do you mean if YOU stay awake? You Inklings are rather lazy after all."

Sora shrugged his shoulders which caused his jacket to fall to the ground with a soft rustle before moving his hands to grip the bottom of his vest. In one swift movement he removed it, discarding it to the ground along with the jacket before returning his hands to the Octoling's ears.

"Hmhmm… is that a challenge I hear?"

Tela eyed his bare chest with a hungry look and ever so slowly raked her fingertips downwards, feeling hard toned muscles underneath. Sora's breath hitched as something dark filled his eyes.

"What do YOU think?"

Sora reached down and gripped the helm of her shirt, Tela held up her hands and allowed the Inkling to remove her shirt, blushing slightly as his eyes fell upon her bra. With a hard swallow, Tela reached behind her back. She watched Sora's eyes widen as she unclipped her bra and allow it to fall to the ground, revealing her breasts.

Sora looked up to see Tela give a nod before reaching forwards to cup her breasts in his hands, the Octoling moaned as she pressed her chest further into his warm hands. As if spurned on by her reaction, Sora moved his hand to pinch her left nipple between his fingers and then swooped his head down to take the other in his mouth, his sharp fang grazing the tip as he sucked hard.

"Aaah!" yelled Tela in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders, her knees almost bucked beneath at the unexpected sensation the Inkling was giving her. Sora placed his free hand on her hip in a tight grip as if to prevent her from escaping the amazing torture his hot mouth was giving to her nipple.

She could feel herself becoming wet as that heated sensation in her loins began to build.

Eventually Sora pulled his mouth away with a wet 'pop' and stood up, Tela looked into his dark lust-filled eyes and smiled warmly. "Having fun?"

"I want to explore more of you."

Tela took a sharp intake of breath at his words and the sound of his voice, he sounded so… desperate for her.

"Come on then." Tela gently intertwined her hand with his and began to lead them towards what she hoped was his bedroom door. She inwardly did a victory dance when she pushed open the right door, Sora's scent grew considerably stronger as they entered the room.

"Sorry for the mess…" muttered Sora looking embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

His unmade double bed lined with pasty cyan sheets stood in the far corner, shelves filled with books and magazines that were mostly on Turf War battles and miniature figurines on various weapons lined the walls and the wooden floor was littered with discarded clothes and various other objects.

Tela chuckled and began to tug the Inkling towards the bed. "Sora, I've lived in a run-down shack in the most desolated part of the underground. This room looks like a palace compare to my old home."

Sora stared for a second before grinning, wrapping his arms around Tela waist and lifting her up. The Octoling blushed as she felt her breasts being squeezed against his bare chest, the Inklings grin grew even wider as he suddenly threw her down.

Tela squeaked in alarm as she landed on his bed with a soft thud, she bounced slightly through the force as Sora loomed over her, a predatory look on his face.

Ever so slowly, he hooked his fingers over the helm of Tela's shorts and pants and began to pull them down, his emerald eyes never leaving her ambers ones as the Octoling began to pant slightly in anticipation.

Finally, the clothes were thrown to the floor to join the rest of the discarded clothes as Sora sat on the edge of the bed, his hands upon her bare legs as he stroked his fingers down her thighs towards her ankles.

To be completely bare like this in front of him, it added a new kind of excitement to the already brewing storm of emotions inside Tela.

"S-Sora…" she whimpered as the Inkling clasped her ankle and began to trail hot kisses along her creamy flesh, slowly traveling further up as he parted her legs. Tela buckled her hips slightly as she felt his warm breath in the inside of her thigh, oh Octo hell… he was so close to the area where the hot coiling sensation was concentrated the most.

Sora used one hand to hold her leg as he used his other to pin the Octoling's hip to the bed, Tela almost cried out in desperation as he bypasses the area that demanded the most attention as he began to kiss her navel.

"P-Please!" begged Tela as she grasped his head, pushing it down as she tried to buck her hips again but couldn't due to his hand holding her down.

Sora chuckled darkly before suddenly moving down, making Tela yell out in shock and ecstasy as he swiped his tongue along the folds of her wet womanhood.

Stars seem to burst in front of Tela's eyes as she gripped the Inklings head harder, her back arching off the bed as she felt his tongue enter her while his teeth grazed the bundle of nerves without mercy.

Then she screamed as the coiling heat inside snapped, her body shuddering as it was wreaked by the orgasm that crashed over her in waves. Sora removed his tongue and climb onto the bed to straddle Tela, a huge grin on his face as he stared down at the flustered and dazed purple Octoling.

Tela noticed through the haze caused by her orgasm that the tips of Sora's tentacles were slowly turning purple.

"Mine…" whispered the Inkling and he lowered his head to gently kiss her, Tela smirked against his lips and pushed her body upwards, flipping them both over so that she sat on top.

"Who says I'm yours?" she smirked, grinding her hips against the obvious hard bulge in his trousers.

"I do." Breathed Sora heavily.

Tela slid down so she could undo the button on Sora's trouser, a tiny gasp of amazement escaped her mouth as the Inklings member suddenly sprung free as she pulled his trouser and pants down.

Sora smirked at her reaction as Tela simply sat there staring, her mouth open and her eyes wide. He lifted up his hips and gave them a slight wriggle. "My pants aren't going to come off on their own you know."

"Oh!" Tela blushed heavily as she tore her eyes away and quickly removed the Inklings trousers and pants, her heart pounding rapidly as she threw the clothes to the floor and turned to continue staring.

He's… huge! Well… it was her first time seeing an Inklings… well… you know what she means. So, it wasn't like she could compare sizes… but could that… thing… really fit inside her?

A sudden flash of fear made Tela swallow hard. What does she do now? Is she suppose to touch it? What if she does something wrong, and Sora becomes disappointed in her?

"Hey…"

Tela looked up at Sora who sat up after noticing the fear on her face, a gentle warm smile gracing his lips.

"It's ok Tela, remember it's just you and me. We're just exploring each other at the moment so take your time, do whatever you want."

Tela nodded and turned her attention back on his member, her mouth suddenly going dry as she gently wrapped her fingers around it and gave it a few pumps. Sora hissed in pleasure and closed his eyes.

Encourage by the Inklings reaction, Tela continued to pump her hand on his member as she leaned forward, then slowly she licked the tip before clamping her lips over it, sucking hard as her hand pumped even faster.

"T-Tela!" yelled Sora as he threw his head back, his mouth opening in pure bliss.

Tela felt her confidents come back as she bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of his length as she swirled her tongue around his tip. She must be doing it right as she felt the Inkling buck his hips, pleasured moans issuing from is panting mouth.

Sora suddenly opened his lust filled eyes and quickly grabbed one of the Octoling tentacles, he bought it forwards and clamped his mouth on it's tip where he began to suck hard. Tela moaned with her mouth full as she felt him sink his fangs into her tentacle.

With a pop, she pulled her mouth from his member. She sat up as Sora released her bleeding tentacle, his own tentacles now a vivid purple.

"I'm ready." breathed Tela as she moved forwards on her knees, placing her hands on Sora's shoulders with her entrance hovering soaking wet above his member.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora with concern in his eyes, his hands resting on her hips.

"I'm more then sure. I need you Sora!" whined Tela as she panted, that coiling heat reaching unbearable levels again. The Inklings eyes grew even darker as he began to pull her hips down, Tela moaned as she felt his tip begin to enter her. The feeling of him burying deeper and deeper inside her, pushing her walls aside as he filled her… nothing could describe the amazing intense feeling she felt.

Then she felt resistance. Tela took a deep breath and raised herself up an inch, before suddenly slamming herself down to fully impale herself on Sora.

She flinched at the sudden sharp pain and remained still, allowing her body to adjust to his sheer size. As soon as she felt comfort, Tela raised herself again and then slammed down, impaling herself once more. Instead of pain she groaned throatily at the sudden pleasure, Sora threw his head back and began to bounce the Octoling up and down on his member timed with the roll of her hips. The speed increasing along with their breathing and pleasure-filled yells.

"A-ah…" Tela closed her eyes and arched her back, her hands reaching up to grip her tentacles as the Inkling continued to thrust into her, the force making her breasts bounce.

Then suddenly Tela found herself on her back, her eyes opening in surprise as Sora loomed over her with hunger etched in his facial features, his hands on either side of her face as he slammed repeatedly into her with frightening speed and strength.

The Octoling began to yell out as she wrapped her legs around the Inkling hips, his thrusts began to become erratic as they both got closer and closer to their release.

Then the coil snapped for the second time that night and Tela screamed in pure ecstasy, wrapping her arms around the Inkling and burying her face into his neck. Sora continued to pump into her desperately before giving one final hard thrust, yelling Tela's name as he came.

He collapsed beside Tela, panting heavily as he pulled the Octoling close to his body, his arms wrapped around her waist in an embrace.

"Wow… that… was… amazing…"

Tela turned around sluggishly and snuggled into the warmth of Sora's chest, her legs intertwining with his.

"Yeah… it was."

The two simply lay there for a while, both not talking as they simply basked in the afterglow of their love-making.

Finally, Tela spoke up. "Are you going to finish telling me about the time you first met me?"

Sora chuckled and pulled her closer. "Well… you didn't pass out from exhaustion so… a deal's a deal. The day I first met you…"


	16. Chapter 16 - The Truth behind the Ink!

_**Sorry for the huge delay! This chapter believe it or not, was suppose to be uploaded last month but due to some family issues I couldn't concentrate on it. This chapter has been re-written about four times but finally I'm satisfied with how it's turned out.**_

 _ **In the next few days I should be able to post Sora's Bio and maybe even a little backstory on my tumblr account.**_

 _ **blog/misbex**_

 **Chapter 16 ~ The Truth behind the Ink!**

 _ **Usagi could feel her heart pounding terribly as she slithered down the shadowed-filled corridor, terrified that any second now she'll be discovered. The purple Inkling had lived inside this prison like facility ever since she had hatched hundred years ago.**_

 _ **It took a lot of technical genius know-how and some engineering skills but Usagi had managed to bypass the system security and shut down all monitoring cameras along the route which will lead to her freedom.**_

 _ **Just a little bit further… and she'll finally be free! And then… she'll find her daughter whom she had helped to escape over forty years ago.**_

" _ **Honestly Usagi, I'm frankly getting quite bored of these pitiful attempts at escaping. I would have thought, a creature as intelligent as you would have realised it was useless by now."**_

 _ **Usagi stopped with a huff and closed her eyes in exhaustion. So close…**_

" _ **Why should I give up Morida." Rasped the elderly Inkling after turning back into her withered humanoid form, wearing a white overcoat and black sandals. Her withered tentacles curled slightly and was decorated with dark purple circles of various sizes, the markings around her deep pink eyes didn't join up like most Inklings do.**_

" _ **Afterall… my daughter escaped didn't she? Which theoretically means it's not useless."**_

 _ **The tall figure that stood behind Usagi chuckled.**_

" _ **If you weren't so useful to my plans I would have killed you by now, just like the rest of your disgusting half-breed mongrels."**_

" _ **Ah yes…" Usagi turned around and stared at Morida with deep hatred and loathing in her deep pink eyes.**_

" _ **You do rather enjoy hunting down and killing any half-Inkling half-Octoling hybrids that might pop up, along with their parents so they don't end up breeding again."**_

 _ **Morida laughed again and Usagi shook her head in disgust. With a click of his fingers two Inklings with vacant expressions on their faces appeared, pointing their weapons at Usagi who simply sneered.**_

" _ **L034 and L035, please return Usagi to her work station, and ensure she doesn't leave again."**_

 _ **The Inklings each grabbed an arm and began to march Usagi down the corridor.**_

" _ **Your daughter may have escaped the facility Usagi, but that doesn't mean she's escaped me."**_

 _ **Usagi turned her head back with a look of confusion and fear, Morida smirked as she was dragged around the corner.**_

" _ **Sir!"**_

 _ **Morida turned to face an oncoming yellow tentacled Inkgirl, watching as she stopped and saluted, her face devoid of any emotion just like the others.**_

" _ **What is it M112?"**_

" _ **The subject known as LV has escaped sir, she took down the medic team and squad C3"**_

 _ **Morida blinked, genuine bewilderment on his face. How in the devil's name had the girl escaped?**_

" _ **What experiments have been performed before LV escaped?"**_

" _ **Part 1 and 2 of the Reborn Project Sir. Subject LV reacted badly to the experiments despite her wounds healing from the DNA insertion and was deemed unstable, LV was scheduled for termination this afternoon."**_

 _ **Morida signed deeply, another failure… "Unstable how? Explain her symptoms."**_

" _ **LV was recorded to be constantly repeating the same word over and over again Sir, and she grew extremely violent towards anyone who approached her. Plus, she did not respond to the TC serum when injected. Subject is therefore deemed for termination."**_

" _ **The TC serum did not work on her? Interesting…" muttered Morida in deep thought. "What was the word she kept repeating?"**_

 _ **The Inkgirl showed no emotion as she slowly blinked and opened her mouth.**_

Tela woke up and blinked as the sunlight streamed into the room, she snuggled further into the cosy warmth of the bed and yawned before nuzzling her head under the chin of Sora who was still fast asleep, his arm and leg slung over Tela's body as he laid on his side facing the Octoling.

Tela couldn't ever remember a time when she had felt so relaxed and at peace, despite the slight soreness she felt due to her… fun activity with Sora last night.

Last night… if she was alive today, what would her mother say if she knew her daughter had slept with an Inkling? Would she be disgusted in her due to her hatred towards the squids?

Tela felt her peace ebb away slightly as something occurred to her, if her mother had hated the Inklings so much, then why did Cap'n Cuttlefish claim that Lela had visited Inkopolis?

As soon as this mission was over with, she'll definitely have to have a sit down with Cap'n Cuttlefish and somehow get him to tell her everything he knows.

The alarm clock on the bedside table that Tela had set up last night before sleeping began to blare loudly, causing Sora to stir as the noise roused him from his slumber.

"Morning sleepyhead." Smirked Tela as she heard the Inkling grumble sleepily.

"Wanna sleep more…" came a groan as Sora tightened his grip around the naked Octoling next to him, pulling her against his own bare flesh. Tela blushed heavily as she tried to shuffle around so she wouldn't suffocate against his chest.

"You Inklings really are super lazy, we need to get up."

Sora moaned as he turned on his back slightly in order to smack his hand on the alarm clock to stop it beeping loudly. Then he simply rolled back and pulled Tela close again as she went to get off the bed, making the Octoling huff in annoyance.

"Sora come on! We need to get ready and meet up with the others."

She yelped in surprise as the Inkling rolled on his back and pulled her along with him so that she ended up straddling him, Tela looked down to see Sora staring at her with playful eyes, a large smirk on his face.

"I might get up if you make it worth my while."

Tela narrowed her eyes. So, he wants to play does he… Fine.

Ever so slowly with the sole aim of teasing the Inkling, Tela rolled her hips against him. She smirked as she felt Sora harden beneath her, his eyes filling with that same look of hunger as he gripped her hips.

Tela leaned over and began to trail kisses up the Inklings bare chest and towards the nape of his neck, occasionally nipping his flesh which caused him take a sharp intake of breath.

She reached his ear and bit into it, tugging it gently with her teeth as the hands gripping her hips slacken and began to move.

Seeing her chance, Tela let go of his ear and quickly leaned back, jumping off Sora and climbing off the bed. The Inkling stared at her with a look of disappointment and surprise.

"If you want me to finish what I was doing tonight, then I suggest you get out of bed and get ready for our mission. That should make it worth your while." Smirked Tela as she headed for the bathroom, making sure to swing her hips suggestively before leaving the room.

She laughed as she heard Sora grumble about her being a tease.

Tela was just in the process of trying to work out how to turn on the shower when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, making Tela shout out in surprise as her feet left the floor.

"You're so mean, leaving me alone like that." Sora pouted as he rested his chin on the Octoling's shoulder.

"You deserve it for being a pervert, now put me down and show me how to work your shower." Smiled Tela, trying hard not to laugh. She enjoyed this, being in his presence like this and feeling so relaxed.

"A shower? Nah… let's have a bath together. It's more fun!" said the sky-blue tentacled Inkling with a playful tone. He gently placed Tela down and moved to bend over the bathtub, putting in the plug and spinning the dial to a certain setting before pressing a button.

Purple ink began to gush out of the tap and began to fill the tub. Tela watched fascinated for awhile before turning her attention towards Sora who was now rummaging in his cabinet above the sink, he finally turned around and showed her his hand in which a gleaming purple pill sat.

"What's that for?" asked Tela with curiosity, stepping closer for a better look.

Sora grinned as his eyes gleamed with the excitement of a child who was about to show off their new toy.

"Ink pills to help change colour. I can't keep biting you all the time, despite how… fun… it is."

Tela shudder slightly at the Inklings slight change of tone and suddenly became aware of the fact they were both naked. Her eyes snapped downwards before quickly looking over towards the now half-full bathtub, her face burning.

 _Why am I getting embarrassed? It's not like it's the first time we're seen each other naked… Geez… I kept calling Sora a pervert but I think I'm no better! Seeing him naked like this makes me… want to do things to him… Ah! This is so confusing!_

Sora popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed, seconds later his tentacles changed to a vivid purple. He turned towards the bathtub and turned off the flow of purple ink.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sora said with an excited grin before suddenly turning into squid form, he leaped into the tub of ink with a splash and stuck his pen-like head out, waving one of his tentacles at Tela who giggled.

With a pop, she leaped in after Sora in Octopus form and the two began to play in the ink, swimming around the tub and wrestling with each other with their tentacles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late!" snapped a voice as Tela and Sora entered Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack laughing, both holding hands with each other.

Tela was wearing Sora's yellow t-shirt and shorts due to her clothes from before being filthy, she had completely forgotten to get Sora to wash them for her the night before.

Callie who had been the one that snapped at them sat on the sofa with her arms and legs crossed, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Don't mind Callie, she just hates being up early. It makes her grumpy." Said Marie smiling as she walked up to the table and placed down a tray laden with steaming cups of tea.

"I'm not grumpy." Callie muttered lowly, sounding like a child as she accepted a cup from her cousin who simply smirked.

"Really? I'll hate to see you when you are grumpy then!" grinned Sora, winking at Tela who bought a hand to her mouth giggling.

"Bite me Squidboy!" snapped Callie.

Tela stopped giggling and glared at Sora who roared with laughter, misunderstanding the meaning of the purple Inkgirls words as she suddenly felt threated.

"You better not!" she hissed lowly, clinging to the Inklings arm as Sora turned to look down at her in surprise. He seemed confused for a few seconds before realization flooded his face, a sly smirk creeping along his lips.

"Possessive much?" He whispered so that only Tela could hear him. "Chill Tela, you're the only one I want to sink my fangs into."

Tela narrowed her eyes and looked away, her grip loosening as a heavy blush spread across her cheeks. She wasn't possessive! If anyone was possessive it was him! Idiot…

The Octoling then looked up to see Callie looking at her with a smirk, as soon as they made eye-contact, the purple Inkgirl nudged her head towards Sora and waggled her eyebrows before winking.

Tela blushed even more and turned her head away to stare at the floor, had Callie heard what Sora had said?

"Tela lass! I'm glad yeh here, come! I've got something to show ya!" said Cap'n Cuttlefish as soon as he spotted the Octoling when he came shuffling out of his what Tela assumed was his bedroom.

Her curiosity peaked as Tela detached herself from Sora and made her way over to the elderly Inkling with a curious expression. Cap'n Cuttlefish beamed and gestured towards his bedroom before shuffling back inside.

"The rest of yeh stay out here and prepare for our mission, me and the lass won't be a minute."

Callie and Marie exchanged confused looks as Sora simply scratched the back of his head.

 _I wonder what Cuttlefish wants to show me? He seems really excited about it, it's kinda making me feel excited too._

Tela gasped slightly as she entered the small and slightly cramped room, it was almost like walking into a cabin on a ship. Various ship-related items lined the walls along with numerous framed photos, most which seem to show a very young Cuttlefish posing along with an equally young Octavio.

Wait a second… That was Octavio!?

Tela paused and stared at the nearest photo which showed Cuttlefish and Octavio arm in arm while waving at the camera, the thing that caught the Octoling's attention the most was the fact that Octavio was in humanoid form.

He was wearing his usual samurai hat which seemed too big for his head along with Cuttlefish's own rather large captain's hat, a lone purple tentacle could be seen curling from under the hat at the back. His face was quite rounded and joyful looking, his eyes a deep yellow which actually surprised the Octoling.

"I'll wager yeh never seen a male Octoling before lass." Cap'n Cuttlefish chuckled as he stood beside the dumb-struck girl.

"Not surprising really, considering it's extremely rare for male Octarians ta be able ta control their final forms."

Tela tore her gaze away from the grinning young face of Octavio. "I… I don't understand… I didn't think Octarian males could… no one has ever said…"

The elderly Inkling chuckled as he turned his head to look at the photo.

"That photo was taken on the day me and Olly both turned 14, best friends who shared the same birthday."

Confusion seeped in as Tela looked back at the photo. "Olly?"

It was then the Octoling noticed the small slanting handwriting beneath the photo.

 _Craig Cuttlefish and Olly Octavio's 14_ _th_ _birthday._

Olly Octavio? Wait… all this time Tela had thought Octavio was his first name but it was actually Olly? Somehow the new information seems so surreal, not to mention Cuttlefish's first name is actually Craig.

"Wait… if Octavio er… Olly… could control his humanoid form then how come he doesn't now? He's always gone around as an Octopus for as long as anyone can remember." Tela questioned as she turned to stare at Cap'n Cuttlefish who suddenly looked tensed.

"Aye… that's a question I often asked me-self lass. He stopped using his humanoid form the day he decided ta betray me and start the Great Turf War. I tried speaking ta him but… Olly wouldn't give me a chance."

Tela frowned as she glanced at the photo again. Her ex-Leader looked so happy and care-free, nothing like how he was now.

"Here lass, I want yeh ta have this." Cap'n Cuttlefish said as he raised a trembling hand in order to point towards an Inkbrush leaning upright in the far corner of the room.

"That weapon once belong to me brother, Inka. You're going ta need it."

Tela silently gasped as her eyes went wide, the Inkbrush looked slightly worn but sleek with its black coating and neon turquoise markings down the side. With a slight tremble, she walked over and gently picked up the weapon and felt amazement at how light it felt in her hands.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to have this?" said Tela breathlessly as she admired the inkbrush.

"I'm sure lass, and yeh can bet yeh inksack Inka would be sure too."

Tela didn't know what to say, so she simply walked towards the elderly Inkling and embraced him. Cap'n Cuttlefish simply smiled and patted the girls back.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my girlfriend Cap'n!" said a playful voice.

Tela looked up and saw Sora leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face, his emerald eyes twinkling with mirth. She noticed he was fully clad in his Agent 3 gear, the dark shades on his helmet were up.

"Hohoho! Me courting days be long gone lad. She's all yours, so yeh better treat the young lady right."

Tela blushed and smiled as the elderly Inkling winked at her.

Sora smirked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her with an almost possessive look. "Yep, all mine."

"Who says I'm yours huh?" grinned Tela as she crossed her arms, feeling playful while memories of last night when she had said the same thing came floating up. The familiar feeling of heat started to rise as she remembers what they had done, the Octoling still couldn't believe they have taken the next step so soon.

Sora's face heated up as he stared intently, no doubt remembering about last night too as his smirk grew deeper.

"I do."

"Ho ho ho! Kids these days… yeh both remind me of a couple I use ta known, a long time ago." Chuckled Cap'n Cuttlefish, his hands shaking slightly as they lay upon his walking stick. Sora glanced down and noticed the inkbrush clasped in Tela's hands, he raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

A couple? Was Cuttlefish referring to Janjan and Inka?

"Geez Tela! Hurry up would ya?" called Callie as she stuck her head around the door frame, Tela noticed that she too was clad out in Agent gear.

"We can't start the operation until you get that Octoling amour."

Tela stared at Callie with confused eyes before they suddenly widen in understanding. That's right! She needed to head to Janjan's and fetch her old armour, thank the Octo gods that Octavio never bothered to update the design on the Octoling amour.

"Yeh best be going then lass, and take Agent 3 with yeh for extra protection." Cap't Cuttlefish said as Sora seem to glow with excitement at the prospect of joining Tela on her retrieval mission.

"Here Tela."

Tela watched in curiosity as Sora walked towards her while holding out a pair of headphones just like the ones he and the other agents wear.

"Put these on, this way everyone can stay in touch with each other."

She held out her hand to receive the headphones, but the Inkboy simply grinned and reached up towards her head. Tela cringed slightly and had to resist the urge to knock his hand away as Sora brushed back her tentacles to reveal her ears.

"I love your ears." Whispered Sora as he stared at them, his body close before finally slipping the headphones on. Tela felt her body relaxed as soon as her ears were covered again and glared at the Inkling in front of her.

"I hate them." She muttered, casting her amber eyes down. It's true, Tela had always hated her ears ever since she had turned 12. She was always self-conscious about the fact they were smaller than normal Octoling ears, it was silly really but she just couldn't rid the fear of being slightly different.

Tela gave a start and quickly looked up with wide eyes when she had felt a hand on her cheek. Sora stared at her with such an intense look in his emerald eyes that she suddenly felt like a little kid again about to be told off.

He opened his mouth to say something but Callie who had been standing by the doorway looking impatient stood forward with her arms crossed.

"You two can be all lovely dovely later! We have a job to do!" the tall purple Inkgirl said shortly as Marie poked her head in to see what all the fuss was about.

Irritation flashed across Sora's face before being replaced with a grin as he turned to look at Callie. "You're only jealous cos you're single."

Marie moved a hand in front of her mouth sniggering as Callie's yellow eyes went wide, her face growing red.

"Excuse me!? I can get a boyfriend whenever I want! I just don't have the time due to being famous you know! Stop laughing Marie!"

"I'm not laughing." Smiled the green Inkgirl before disappearing back into the main room. Callie huffed and sent a nasty look at Sora before following after her cousin.

"Well?" Tela said as she turned towards Sora. "Shall we get going?"

She felt nervous and excited at the same time at the prospect of having Sora with her, all this time she experienced his world, now it was his turn to experience her world.

"Lead the way." Grinned Sora as he gave a mock bow, sweeping one of his arms towards the door which caused the Octoling to giggle and Cap'n Cuttlefish who had been watching to chuckle.

They bade their goodbyes to the old Inkling and ensured him that they'll meet up with the others at the outskirts of Slimeskin Garrison. Callie casted them a dirty look as they headed towards the front door, Marie simply shook her head with a little smile and gave a small wave in which they returned.

As soon as they left, fresh cool air wafted over Tela's face, making her close her eyes and take in a deep breath. Truth be told, she had a hidden agenda when she had suggested fetching the armour from Janjan house.

She wanted to see if Janjan herself was ok after the whole kidnapping ordeal a week ago, Tela had come to care greatly for the old Octoling and even considered her as family.

The morning sun shined merrily, warming their oily skin as distant sounds of the ocean waves filled the air. This day seem to be filled with the promises of hope, hope that Tela will finally be reunited with her sister.

"Worried?"

Tela gave a start and looked at Sora after realising she had been staring at the sky. "A little bit." She admitted. "I just want Levi back."

Sora smiled and wrapped one of his arms around the Octolings shoulders, pulling her closer.

"We'll get her back. I'm looking forward to meeting this sister of yours."

Tela smiled before leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on her partners lips, chuckling as she leaned back and saw a blush on his face. "I'm sure Levi is going to love you Sora, I know I do."

Sora looked away with a warm smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"What about you?" asked Tela as she gave the Inkling a slight nudge with her shoulder. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Sora looked taken back at first, before slight irritation flashed across his face. "I have a half-brother, about the same age as you."

"You have a younger brother!?" exclaimed Tela wide eyed, wondering why the Inkling didn't sound so happy about it. "What's his name?"

They both stopped walking as they finally reached the kettle that would take them to the cavern where Janjan lived. Sora looked towards the sky and huffed before looking down, a deep frown bracing his lips.

"Haru… and he's a pain in the tentacle."

So, he had a half-brother her age called Haru? Why had he never mentioned this before?

Sora looked towards Tela and shook his head. "My brother lives on the other side of Inkopolis and I haven't seen him or heard from him since he turned 14."

"What? Why not? Did you fall out or did-!" Tela's was cut short as Sora suddenly pulled her close and kissed her.

"Enough talking." Muttered Sora after breaking the kiss. "Come on, the others are depending on us to get this done."

Tela frown and stepped away, a strong gust of wind swept through the area and cause the Octolings tentacles to sway wildly. Did he really have to kiss her in order to stop her from talking?

"Fine. Once we passed through the kettle, stick close and try not to draw any attention."

Sora scoffed and pulled down his shades to cover his eyes. "I'm an Agent of the Squidbeak Platoon, I know how to be stealthy."

She knew all too well how stealthy the Inkling could be, the number of times he had snuck up on her unawares. Tela shook her head slightly to rid the surfacing memories and quickly leaped towards the kettle, turning into Octopus form in mid-air. Sora followed suit and leaped in after her in Squid form.

The darkness rushed past as Tela flew through the kettle, next moment she crashed to the ground face first, spitting out dirt and cursing as she sat up. How in the Octo-hell do people travel through these things!?

Sora leaped out of the entrance a few seconds later and landed perfectly on his feet, his weapon aimed and ready in a flash as he quickly scooped his surroundings before noticing Tela on the ground glaring at him.

"You're not very good with kettle travel, are you?" he smirked as he stepped closer and offered her his hand.

Tela scowled and pushed his hand away before getting back up on her feet, rubbing the dirt off her face and trying to blink back the sudden urge to cry. Why was she so bad at it? "Whatever… Let's just go."

The Octoling went to turn around and walk off with her face down casted but Sora quickly grabbed onto her arm and yanked her back, spinning her around so that they were face to face.

"Hey… are you crying?" he asked in concern, pushing up his shades so that Tela could see his emerald coloured eyes. "Are you hurt?"

Tela blinked back the tears that had started to swell and watched in silent amazement as Sora began to fuss over her, looking for any signs of injury. His fingers roamed over her face and wiped away the dirt, a slight frown gracing his lips. Then he let go and began to rummage in his pockets.

"Sit down for a second." He said as he jerked his head to the nearest rock. "There's a nasty cut on your left cheek."

A cut? But she couldn't feel anything, she raised her hand to her cheek and flinched slightly. Oh yes, there was defiantly a cut there. "I don't need to sit down because of a cut." Tela whined, feeling embarrassed. "I'm not weak you know!"

"I know you're not weak." Sora said softly as he gently took her hand and began to lead her over to the rock. "I just don't want the cut to get infected."

Tela wiped away her tears and sat down, refusing to make eye-contact as Sora kneeled before her, a small packet in his hand which was ripped to reveal an ink-based disinfectant wipe.

"Your really tensed, are you ok?"

Tela finally looked at Sora and realised what he said was true, she forced her body to relax and smiled. "Sorry, I've just… no one's never took care of me like this in such a long time. It's… nice."

Sora looked stunned, then suddenly he leaned forward and embraced Tela who gave a surprise squeak. "Hey, it's my job as your boyfriend to fuss over and take care of you."

Tela laughed and wrapped her arms around the Inkboy, the thought of him taking care of her like this made her heart swell with affection for him.

"What did I do to deserve you Sora, you could have gone for a nice pretty Inkling girl but instead you went for me. I don't know what you see in me."

Sora pulled back and looked at her with a frown. "Don't say that." His voice sounded stern as he reached up to her face and began to clean the cut with the wipe, being gentle not to hurt her. "You caught my attention the moment I met you back in that warehouse."

"You mean when I had you on the floor at my mercy?" smirked Tela playfully. Sora grinned back at her, his eyes shining.

"I can remember thinking how beautiful your face was when you had your gun pointing down at me! But seriously though, I don't give a flying squid that you're an Octoling, I love you for you. Last night proved that."

Tela blushed and began to fidget. "Yeah it did, but I er… um… hope you continue to… you know… show me." Holy-Octo… did she really just say that to him!?

Sora smirked, his eyes half-lidded. "Don't worry, I plan to."

Tela swallowed hard and squeezed her legs together at the sound of promise in his voice. "G-good… Ah, I mean! L-let's get going! Janjan's house isn't that far from here."

Ignoring the heat on her face, Tela stood up and quickly began to walk along the familiar path while avoiding eye-contact with her boyfriend. _Boyfriend…_

The Octoling didn't expect such companionship when she had started to visit Inkopolis, especially not in an Inkling. It's strange, for so long she had despised them and yet, when she met Sora… he wormed his way into her heart so fast.

Had it been like this for Janjan when she met Inka?

As they travelled along the debris littered road, a low rumbling made them stop in their tracks. Tela took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the familiar tremors of the area, she knew all too well what this meant.

"Tela? What's going on?" asked Sora looking on guard, his weapon drawn as he drew closer to the Octoling in a protective stance. Tela looked at him calmly with an odd expression.

"You're able to see what everyday life is like for Octarians. Watch." She pointed to the cavern ceiling high above their heads.

The ceiling was once completely covered in metal panels, forming the walls of the various shelters that the old ones had built centuries ago. Now many panels were missing, revealing the natural rocky surface of the cave that had been dug out.

The noise and tremors were being caused by one of the panels coming loose.

With a defending crack that made Tela and Sora wince, the panel snapped and began to freefall towards the ground. At first it seemed small, but as it gathered speed and came closer, the true size of the panel was that of a two-storey building.

Sora grabbed Tela by the shoulders and dragged her back while yelling out, Tela responded by turning around after being dragged to the nearest wall and wrapped her arms around the Inkling. The panel crashed a few feet away from them with an almighty bang, dust and rocks went flying everywhere.

Finally, after what seem an age, the rumbles of the cavern floor and the dust settled down. Tela who had buried her face in Sora's chest, turned her head to stare at the latest damage.

"Squid Hell! Does that happen all the time down here?" asked Sora aghast as he stared in horror at the destruction caused, his grip on Tela seem to tighten.

Tela gave a bitter filled laugh, pulling herself free from the Inklings grasp and turning around to face him.

"Sora, this happens regularly. Without power, our world is literally collapsing around us."

Tears began to freely flow now as Tela rubbed at her eyes, her cheeks and nose began to turn slightly red.

"Hey…" murmured Sora softly as he pulled the Octoling back in his arms. "It's going to be ok, we'll get back your sister back and you'll never have to come back to this place again."

Tela sniffled and buried her face in the nape of Sora's neck, breathing in his scent to calm herself down. The thought of never having to live underground again gave her hope, but…

"Sora…" Tela pulled back slightly and brushed one of her stray tentacles out of the way, her amber eyes bright and glossy due to her tears. "I would love to live on the surface with Levi but… I don't have any money. How am I suppose to find a place to live?"

It was true, it wasn't like the Inklings would give her a flat or something just because she asked. The only thing she could think of was to continue living underground while getting a job, she could earn the money for a place but it would take some time.

Sora blushed and started to fidget, suddenly look nervous and on edge as he refused to make eye-contact, Tela raised an eyebrow at this sudden change on behaviour.

"W-well… you could always… you k-know… live with me? I mean! I… I have the space… so…" Sora trailed off as he finally looked at the Octoling still wrapped in his arms, his emerald eyes filled with… was that hope?

Thoughts of fetching the armour and infiltrating Slimeskin Garrison flew from her head as Tela simply stared, her mouth agape. Had… had Sora really just asked her to move in with him?

"Sora… Do you really mean that?"

Sora blinked before nodded his head furiously. "Of course, I mean that! I know this is gonna sound really cheesy but… I miss you like crazy every time we're not together. I love you Tela!"

Tela giggled slightly and placed her hands on the Inklings cheeks, pulling his face towards her lips in order to gently kissed him. She pulled back slightly with a warm smile.

"That's really sweet of you Sora. I'll love to move in with you, and I'll help towards rent too." Tela tapped her chin slightly with a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe I can convince Mr. Cuba to give me a full-time job…"

Sora simply stood there, a large blush on his face as he stared at the Octoling with wide eyes. Then suddenly his mouth split into a large grin, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss.

Tela gave a squeak in surprise and blushed furiously as Sora pulled back, that same goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

It was true, the Inkling seem to positively glow with happiness. Tela couldn't help but let his joy affect her own mood, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. Sora had made her happy ever since the day they met, he had changed everything for her and made her life so much richer.

The pair gaze at each other a little longer before stepping apart and continuing their journey through the cavern. It didn't take long for Janjans house to appear.

Before long they both stood on the threshold of the building, Sora looking around as Tela fiddled with her Inkbrush. Worry etched on her face as she stared at the various dark windows, there should have been at least one window lit up.

"Stay close to me ok?" Sora muttered as he raised his Scattershot Pro after noticing the look of unease on the girl's face. With a swift kick, the front door swung open with a bang.

Tela swallowed and followed closely behind Sora as they walked into the hallway. Lucia's goons should have released Janjan back in her home the day Tela was captured, so why were there no sign of the elderly Octoling? Had something happened to her?

It was only when they had reached the end of the hallway that Tela noticed Janjan's coat and boots were gone, did that mean she wasn't here anymore? Had she gone looking for her and Levi?

"The armour should be upstairs in the attic." Tela whispered with a nod of her head towards the staircase. "Stay on guard."

"I've got your back Tela, but man… this house is creepy."

"What do you expect!?" snapped Tela as she began to climb the stairs, her Inkbrush raised up ready to swing at the first sign of danger. "It's not like we have the luxury or resources to build big fancy buildings!"

"Alright sheesh… don't get your tentacle in a twist."

The floorboards creaked horribly as the pair reached the top of the stairs, making their way along another hallway. Tela spotted the trapdoor leading to the attic and proceeded to pull the cord dangling down, opening the door and releasing the ladder which hit the floor with a horrible thud.

"Woah, is that you?" exclaimed Sora in awe as he stared through a doorway leading to what Tela realised was her old bedroom. The thing that had caught the Inklings attention was a picture frame, showing a 6-year-old Tela laughing and waving while sitting on the head of her father.

"Yep, me and my dad." Said Tela feeling her throat constrict slightly as she watched Sora pick up the photo frame. He stared at the picture with a smile before casting his attention around the room for other such treasures.

"Go ahead." Said Tela with a slight blush. "I'll go fetch the armour while you look around. Just don't go looking in the draws ok? I haven't lived in this bedroom in a good few years so I don't really remember what I have in them."

"Why? Don't want me to find your underwear?" said Sora with a smirk. "I'm more interested in you without them to be honest."

"P-Pervert!" snapped Tela as she spun around and gripped the ladder, her face burning even more. She climbed up and pulled herself into the dusty attic while ignoring Sora's laughter, a smile tugging at her lips.

She turned on the lights and blinked a few times as the room was bathed in a sickly yellow light. Now then… where would that armour be?

Nearly ten minutes later found Tela swiping sweat and dust from her face as she continued to shift the numerous junk in the attic, this was even worse then the time she had to clean Mr. Cuba's basement. Why in Octo-hell Janjan wanted to keep all this junk she didn't know.

She kneeled in front of a large trunk and pulled the lid open, coughing as dust came spewing out. No sign of the armour here either, she was just about to slam the lid down when something caught her eye.

A faded green photo album, the words "Janjan Blotz" and "Inka Cuttlefish" emblazed on the front in faded gold letters.

The thought of finding the armour faded from Tela's mind at the prospect of seeing photos of a young Janjan and Inkay filled her with excitement. With trembling fingers, she flipped open the cover with care and stared at the first page with two photos.

The first photo showed a group of two Inklings and two Octolings, all laughing arm in arm and wearing the same uniform. Tela's heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on the first Octoling, that face… she'll recognise that face anywhere even without the wrinkles.

Janjan. Then that means… Tela noticed a small written scrawl underneath the photo.

" **Sea Level Research Squad, Janjan Blotz (20), Mika Aio(23), Hilda Merryworth (21), Inka Cuttlefish (18)."**

So, this is the Research Squad Janjan told her about, Inka looked so much like his brother Cap'n Cuttlefish. Tela looked at the young face of Janjan again and frown, struck by the fact that the Octoling look a lot like her mother.

Wait a sec… Janjan Blotz? Blotz… where had she heard that surname before?

The second Photo showed Janjan and Inka in their squad gear, holding hands and waving with joy as they sat on a table littered with what seem to be research papers.

" _ **The day we confessed. Date XX/XX/XXXX"**_

Tela blushed as she remembered the day she confessed to Sora. Janjan looked so happy in the photo, her smile wide and full of joy.

The next few pages contained more photos of the pair together, on outings, dates or just hanging out.

The photos on the next page however made Tela pause, her amber eyes widening in surprise. There stood Janjan and Inka holding hands underneath a flower decorated arch, the thing that caught the Octolings attention was the fact Janjan was wearing a wedding dress.

" **Our wedding day. Janjan Cuttlefish x Inka Cuttlefish. Date: XX/XX/XXXX"**

Their wedding day? Wait… Janjan and Inka actually got married!? But didn't Janjan say she turned against Inka during the Great Turf War? According the date, the wedding took place a year after the Great Turf War broke out. Why didn't Janjan tell her that she and Inka had stayed together, let alone get married?

The next photo seems to be their wedding reception, Cap'n Cuttlefish stood next to his brother. Despite the smile on the Inklings face, Tela could see a sort of sadness hidden in his features. Of course, the Inkling had not long lost his childhood best friend.

Tela continued to look at photo after photo… each one had captured a moment in Janjan's life that Tela had no idea existed. One photo even showed Janjan showing off a baby bump with an ecstatic Inka embracing her from behind. The next one showed Janjan lovingly holding an egg, Inka had a hand on the egg and a proud grin on his face.

So Janjan had a child with Inka? Was that even possible?

Tela lowered the book and blushed, her eyes wide. If it was possible for Inklings to breed with Octolings… then… she and Sora… they could…

"Have you found it yet?"

Tela gave a screech and dropped the book, whipping her bright red face towards the trapdoor to see Sora's head.

"You ok?" he asked in concern as he began to climb into the attic.

"I'm fine!" Tela said in a high-pitch voice, snapping her face back to the book as she picked it up. "I haven't found it yet so if you want to help, look over there for me."

Sora raised an eyebrow but nevertheless went over to search the area the Octoling had pointed to.

She felt guilty that she was wasting time on this photo album, but Tela couldn't stop. She needed to see the rest of these photos, who knows when she'll get the chance to see them again.

It was only a few pages later, that the biggest bombshell ever hit Tela with force of a hundred Ink bombs. There was photo of Janjan and Inka, with the biggest smiles ever on their faces. And there, wriggling in their arms was a small purple infant Octoling.

" **Lela Cuttlefish, born XX/XX/XXX"**

Lela… Lela? No way… it can't be…

Tela frantically began to flip through the pages and found what she was looking for near the end of the book, there stood her mother in a photo wearing the same wedding dress that Janjan had worn, arm in arm with her father. Her mother looked just like an Octoling except for one thing, she had pointy ears like an Inkling.

 _ **So that's why mom always hide her ears… she was half Inkling…**_

" **Lela (Cuttlefish) Garth and Marty Garth's Wedding day"**

Lela and Marty Garth… mom and dad… if mom's Janjan's daughter then… that means…

Tela slammed the book shut, angry tears falling down her face. All this time, Janjan was her Grandmother. Why? All those years living alone and struggling, why had the elderly Octoling never mention they were family!?

"Hey Tela! I've found the armour! Squid… I can't wait to see you in Octoling armour agai-!? What's wrong!?"

Tela hastily wiped her tears away. "N-nothing, all this stupid dust keeps getting in my eyes."

Sora didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to say something but after a slight pause, closed it again. He held out the armour towards Tela with a slight frown, who took it with a small thanks.

All this time she and Levi had a Grandmother… and an Inkling for a Grandfather…

Tela was halfway through leaving the house with Sora when she suddenly stopped, her heart pounding furiously as she felt anger rise like a wave.

If Inka Cuttlefish was her grandfather… that meant she was related to Capn' Cuttlefish. He KNEW! That old squid knew and he didn't tell HER!

Wait til she got her tentacles on him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **F-Felica… no don't move!**_

 _ **Why are you standing there!? Get help! PLEASE!**_

 _ **W-What!? … … …**_

 _ **N-no Felica! I said don't move! Your body will disintegrate faster if you keep moving!**_

 _ **Look! You splattered those Inklings that attacked us and I'm thankful for that but please! GET HELP!**_

… … … _**the Inklings won't help us?**_

… … …

 _ **Why? Why would Craig do this? WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS!**_

… … …

 _ **You can s-save her? A deal with Master Morida?**_

… … …

 _ **FINE! I'll do whatever it takes! JUST SAVE HER!**_

… … …

… … … …

… … … … …

… … … _**w-wait… what are you doing!?**_

 _ **Stop! Put that thing down! D-don't come any closer!**_

 _ **Stop! STOP!**_

 _ **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

… … …

… _ **it… h-hurts… p-lea…se… sto…p…**_

 _ **C-Cra…ig…**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Ink me Close!

**Chapter 17 – Ink me close!**

 **Sora had a faraway look in his eyes as he walked down the usual packed streets of Inkopolis, his mind once more on that strange Octoling girl he has now met twice during his time as Agent 3.**

 **Just what was it about that Octoling? Was it her captivating amber eyes that seem to make his heart skip a beat? Or was it the fact that twice now, she had refused to splatter him?**

 **The sky-blue tentacled Inkboy was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice a figure rushing towards him with their head down until it was too late.**

" **OOF!"**

 **The person who seemed to be a fellow Inkling gave out a cute little feminine cry as she slammed into Sora's chest and fell to the floor, scraping her knee in the process. Sora winced in pain at the large impact but only staggered an inch back, all his training as Agent 3 had hardened his muscles and allowed him to be the one still standing.**

 **The Inkboy gave a slight twitch of annoyance at having his daydream rudely interrupted and stared down at the… Inkgirl? She sounded female when she fell, but the way she had hidden her tentacles under her hat, now that was unusual as female Inklings loved showing off their tentacles.**

 **Her eyes were screwed up in pain as she gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position, concern filled Sora's face as he bent over slightly.**

" **You ok?"**

 **The Inkgirl looked up sharply and instantly flinched the moment her bright amber eyes met his. Wait…**

 **Sora's heart skips a beat as he suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, then all of a sudden, a huge grin split across his face. This girl… this Inkgirl… had the same eyes as the Octoling he had been obsessing over! What are the inking odds of that!?**

 **Now this… this was more acceptable!**

 **Sora held out his hand towards the Inkling on the ground and tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to be pounding even louder than before and the excitement that was bubbling to the boiling point.**

 **The Inkgirl however, just carried on staring at him with a mixture of fear and fascination. Suddenly a wild idea struck Sora, what if this Inkgirl was actually the same person as the Octoling?**

 **He quickly pushed the thought out of his head as soon as it came, no Octarian in their right mind would come to Inkopolis.**

 **The girl simply continued to stare and made no attempts at grabbing his offered hand.**

" **I'm sorry for knocking you over man. Here, let me help you up." Sora said with a grin as he quickly grasped her arm and pulled her to her feet, he was surprised at how light the Inkgirl was. A fact that made him a little concern for some reason, doesn't she ever eat?**

 **Sora gave her a quick glance over and noticed purple ink slowly dribbling down her leg from where she had grazed it from the fall. So, she had purple tentacles too…**

" **Don't talk much huh? Come here and I'll help clean you up."**

 **Was he actually feeling protective over someone he had just met? Huh… Interesting…**

 **The Inkgirl blinked and looked down at her leg before snapping her head back up, a cute little frown on her face which almost made Sora blush.**

" **No thanks umm… Bro. I'm fine. I don't need your help." The Inkgirl said in an obviously fake deep voice as she pushed her way past Sora who tried really hard not to laugh.**

 **Why was she speaking like that? Was she… was she pretending to be an Inkboy?**

 **Sora smirked even more as his emerald eyes seem to shine, he watched her go before deciding to follow her, using his skills as Agent 3 to avoid detection.**

 **This one was much too interesting and alluring to just allow to walk away, the strange Inkgirl capturing his attention just as much as the strange Octoling had.**

 **Sometimes… Sora wonders if there is something wrong with him.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora looked over his shoulder at the silent Octoling walking behind him with a deep look of concern, the pair had almost reached the kettle that would take them to Slimeskin Garrison and Tela hadn't said a word since leaving Janjan's house.

Her mind was in chaos, Inka Cuttlefish and Janjan Blotz… they were her grandparents… the fact that she was one third Inkling didn't shock her as much as the fact Janjan had never once, in all her years had told her they were related.

Why?

And Cap'n Cuttlefish… he knew. Yet he never told her… She greatly respected the old Inkling. Her… Great Uncle…

Tela gritted her teeth as her fists clenched and shook. She and Levi had a family all this time, a family that have simply abandoned them to fend for themselves. She was so angry and hurt, this boiling feeling in her stomach making her want to lash out and scream.

"Alright that's it!"

Tela gasped as Sora suddenly spun around and grabbed her by the arms, an angry look on his face. His emerald eyes flashing with deep concern and frustration as he bared his fangs at her.

"You've been like this ever since we left the attic! I can't stand seeing you like this anymore! Tell me what's wrong!"

Tell him what's wrong? Where does she even begin to start?

Sora started to grow impatient and slightly shook Tela, his eyes now filled with a slight tinge of worry. "Tela please! Is it something to do with that photobook you found? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

The anger and hurt that had been brewing seem to rear its ugly head, making Tela swell up as she suddenly glared at Sora who seemed taken-back by the Octoling's expression.

"It's none of your business! You wouldn't understand a thing even if I told you, now let go of me!" Tela pushed Sora away from her, forcing him to let go as he stared with a look of bewilderment and hurt.

She really shouldn't be taking her temper out on the Inkboy, but she couldn't help it. Tela went to storm past but Sora simply growled and quickly kicked his leg out, grabbing Tela by the arm as she tripped with a shout and twisted her body around his in such a fast fluid movement that Tela ended up wondering how in the Octo-hell she had ended up lying on her back on the dirty floor a second later.

Then quick as a flash, Agent 3 straddled her and pinned her hands to the floor, his breathing ragged as he bared his fangs once more.

"Stop acting like a child!" he snapped harshly, causing Tela's anger to fade as she flinched, wide amber eyes staring up in shock.

"You just body slammed me to the ground because I pushed you, and you're telling me to stop acting like a child!? What the Octo hell!?" yelled Tela as she tried to buck Sora off, but the Inkling barely moved an inch as he continued to glare down at her.

"Your attitude will compromise this mission, I thought you wanted to save your sister! If you infiltrate Slimeskin Garrison in this condition you're going to get killed!"

Tela stopped struggling as she looked into those emerald eyes of his and noticed deep fear, was he… scared?

Then it hit her, SHE was scaring him with the way she was acting.

Sora's expression softened as tears began to swell in Tela's eyes, her bottom lip trembling. The Octoling was just about to open her mouth when Sora suddenly went tense, his head snapping up as he quickly leaned back and swiftly pulled his Splattershot Pro from behind his back and aiming it at something ahead of him.

Tela tried to twist her head around to look at whatever had agitated the Inkling, fear running through her body.

Sora lowered his weapon after what seem an age, yet Tela could still feel the tension in his legs that lay either side of her hips.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact she was still pinned to the ground.

"I thought I saw something."

Tela frowned, if it had been an Octarian, they would have attacked by now. Sora looked down and placed his weapon back on his back, then he leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Tela's head, making the girl go wide-eyed and blushing.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said simply as he lowered his head even further to the point where their noses were almost touching.

Tela blushed even more and swallowed heavily. "The book I found… it shows that… me and Levi… we still have family."

Sora pulled his head away with a look of surprise. "Still have family? Is this why you've been acting so strange? Why didn't you just say in the first place!"

Tela frown and turned her head slightly to the side. "It's not as easy as that."

She reached for the book and offered it to Sora who looked even more surprise. "Take a look and see for yourself."

The Inkling went to take the book then paused, with a slight shake of his head, Sora gently pushed the book back.

"We'll go through it tonight, ok?" He said as he stood up and offered a hand to a bemused Tela. "Together with Levi."

Tela smiled gratefully and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Sorry Sora…" Tela said sheepishly as she brushed down the dirt from the back of her shorts.

"I should have told you straight away."

It was true, the Octoling had no idea what had compelled her to keep silent about it. The shock must have scrambled her brains or something.

Sora smirked as without warning, lifted a hand to flick Tela's forehead hard. "Doofus..." he said with such affection in his tone that Tela couldn't find it in her heart to tell him off.

Tela's happy smile faltered slightly as her thoughts drifted to Cuttlefish. "Listen… I understand what you just said about the book."

Sora crossed his arms and watched with a look of curiosity and concentration.

"But there's one thing you really need to know, it's about… Capt. Cuttlefish." Tela swallowed at the look of surprise on the Inkboys face, her heartbeat picking up speed.

"His brother Inkay… he's-!"

 _ **STATIC "HELLO? AGENT 3, DO YOU COPY?"**_

Tela and Sora jumped as the Inkboys radio came to life.

"What's up Agent 2?" asked Sora as he raised a hand to his radio, his emerald green eyes never leaving Tela who shuffled in front of him with a slight pout.

" _ **Where are you!? The security here is tighter then we thought, there are Elite Octarians soldiers crawling all over the place!"**_

Elite soldiers? Why would Slimeskin Garrison be on full alert? This didn't make sense…

"We're heading over now, just stay put and out of sight."

" _ **Duh! What do you think we'll do? Dance naked in front of them?"**_

" _ **Callie! Give that-!" STATIC**_

Tela lowered her head in thought, Slimeskin Garrison was always busy anyway due to new recruits being trained. So, for the place to be on high-alert with fully trained soldiers… was something going on?

Or is the Brine-Bringer weapon closer to completion then they thought?

"Here, hold this." Tela shoved the photo album into Sora's arms and then began to strip, throwing her clothes on the ground much to the Inkboy's shock.

"Woah! What are you doing!?" yelped Sora, his eyes wide and watching intently as his cheeks burned. "If this was any other situation, I'll be down for it but we're kinda in a rush so…"

"Pervert!" snapped Tela as she threw the last of her clothing on the floor and fetched the Octoling armour out of her bag.

"What can I say?" smirked Sora as he began to gather up the discarded clothes, his eyes never leaving Tela's form as she finished zipping up the front of her armour.

"I'm a Squid of fine taste."

Tela playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up Romeo and let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the pair to reach Slimeskin Garrison, thankfully due to Tela's knowledge of the underground's worlds which she had relayed to the others, there was an old rusty looking kettle that will take them to a high vantage point. According to the Octoling, this particular kettle was so old and forgotten that most Octarians didn't know it still worked.

It was here in a small little enclave jutting from a cliff that they found Agent 1 and 2, both using binoculars to spy on the activity down below.

"Ah! Agent 3!" acknowledged Marie when she noticed the new arrivals to their small concealed hideout. "I'm afraid we might have to tweak our previous plans a little."

Callie looked past the sky-blue tentacled Inkling and narrowed her yellow eyes at Tela. "You don't have any idea on what's going on… do you?"

Tela frowned at the purple tentacled Inkgirl, the accusation in her tone was undeniable.

"Security protocols of this level only happen if the base is being attacked…" The Octoling pulled her Octo-Goggles over her eyes and crouched down near the edge. "I can't think of any other reason for the base to be in this state."

Sora kneeled next to her and stared down at the countless platoons of soldiers patrolling the area below. "I'm guessing this means we can't go in guns a blazing like normal huh?"

Tela didn't answer as she continued to watch the activity below, she quickly took note of new solders arriving every now and then. If she planned this right, they could still be able to get inside the base.

"It might be for the best if we abort this mission and regroup with a new plan." Said Marie as she stood up, her weapon slung over her shoulder. Callie looked outraged at her cousin's suggestion.

But Tela beat the dark purple Inkling to her outburst as anger filled her own face. "I'm not abandoning my sister!"

The Octoling stood up and clutched her Octo-brush tightly. "I can get us in there! We stick to the plan!" Callie and Marie looked at each other with worried expressions.

With a yell of alarm from Sora and the surprised yelps from the Squid Sisters, Tela turned to Octopus form and Super-jumped from the ledge to the platforms below.

There was no way she was backing out now, not after getting this close to Levi.

Tela touched down near the entrance and quickly reverted back to her humanoid form, with a final check-over on her uniform, she took a deep breath and began to walk.

Two Octo-slobs flanked either side by Octolings looked up and stared as Tela approached them.

A stab of fear struck Tela as she stopped in front of them and saluted, hoping her façade would work. "Reporting for duty! I came as soon as I heard!"

Please let this work.

"About time soldier!" snapped one of the Elites as she stepped forwards. "Report to Commander Canes in the lower barracks immediately! Get to it!"

Tela nodded and briskly marched past the guards, amazed that they haven't even asked for identification.

Something must be going on if basic protocols were being ignored.

Slimeskin Garrison was just like Tela remembered, except this time there were Octarians everywhere. The air buzzed angrily with a hint of confusion as everyone huddled together or rushed around like headless eels.

No one paid her the slightest bit of attention as she headed towards an area she hoped was still abandoned, a small part of Slimeskin Garrison that used be the old sleeping quarters for new trainees.

Tela remembered the days when she used to bring Levi down here to play after training or on her days off, days where she still hated the Inklings with a passion.

The building was in bad shape back then but now it was even worse, weeds have started to sprout from the cracks in the floor and the ceiling have started to sag. The metal frame beds which had lined up in rows along either side of the room were stripped of their bedding.

Tela stayed as quiet as possible as she searched every corner of the building to ensure that she was truly all alone here.

"Agent 3? Are you there?" asked Tela as she bought her communication device to her mouth. The radio issued static at first before giving a bleep.

" _ **What do you think you're playing at!?"**_

Tela flinched at the loud angry voice of Sora. "W-Well, I'm inside so…"

" _ **That's beside the point! It was dangerous what you did! What if you had been caught!?"**_

Tela closed her eyes and tried not to snap back, she understood why he was reacting the way he is.

"I don't want to argue right now Sora. I'm going to go scout the place out and -!"

Tela stopped in mid-sentence as one of the metal beds on the far side of the room gave a lurch, its metal legs making a horrible noise as it scraped across the floor.

Her heart nearly stopped as she froze, her amber eyes wide in sudden fear as she stared at the bed. Was someone in here with her?

" _ **Tela? Whats wrong?"**_ Sora's panicked voice made her look at the communication device before instantly locking her eyes back on the bed, waiting for any more movement.

"I'll contact you later." She whispered and quickly turned the device off before Sora could respond.

Tela raised her Octo-brush and slowly began to approach the bed, her mouth felt dry and her chest twisted horribly with that panicky fearful feeling. There was no sound apart from the distant muffled chattering of the Octarian forces outside.

Did she somehow miss something when she scoped the room? The Octoling was pretty sure she was on her own but…

Tela held her breath and before her courage gave in, jumped ahead past the bed and raised her weapon ready to strike.

There was no one there.

Just a very small puddle of purple ink that lead from a small drain hole. Tela let out her breath and gave a nervous laugh, her body shaking.

Whoever had been here had obviously escaped through the drainage system, but why? Why not simply confront her?

And why use the drainage system at all? The pipes were badly damaged and most likely to cause some serious harm to whoever uses them, not to mention the amount of dirt and sludge down there.

"Creepy…" muttered Tela as she stared at the drain hole for a second before backing away, too afraid to take her eyes away from it.

As soon as the Octoling got close enough to the door, she turned and raced out. Tela had planned on using the old sleeping quarters as a base for when the agents finally infiltrated this place, but she didn't trust whoever had been in that room with her.

The sound of nearby talking nearly made Tela squeak in shock.

"I wonder who they are?"

She tried not to act jumpy as she spun around to see three Octolings walking by, their heads near each other as they spoke.

"Dunno… but whoever they are, they're making DJ Octavio nervous."

"Yeah, the way he's got everyone on guard, you'll think they're about to attack us any minute or something."

DJ Octavio nervous? And who are these strangers that seem to be the whole reason for the state that Slimskin Garrison is in?

Just what was going on?

"You seem a little lost." Said a friendly voice.

Tela turned around to see a deep purple tentacled Octoling that had been following the other two walking towards her, the kelps flowing from her head indicated she was an elite. The Octoling had a warm smile on her face as she causally carried her Octo-Blaster over her shoulder.

"A little I guess." Smiled Tela back, she couldn't help but relax around this person for some reason.

The Octoling bent forward a bit and grinned. "Then I suggest heading over to the central area." She pointed to the path behind her. "DJ Octavio is totally flipping his turntables, it's quite funny to watch."

Tela couldn't help but grin, and going to see where Octavio is properly isn't such a bad idea.

The other two Octoling troopers suddenly stopped and turned towards there friend. "Marina come on! The trainees down in the barracks are starting to get restless, we need to get down there before it gets out of hand."

Marina shook her head before looking at Tela once more. "Try not to get into too much trouble." She smiled and began to walk away towards the barracks while flanked by the two troopers.

Marina huh? It's not often she ran into a friendly face here. With a determine look, the purple tentacled Octoling began to make her way towards the central area.

As she got closer, she noticed groups of Octarians heading away looking nervous or worried. Something was definitely going on in the central area and Tela didn't want to get caught in whatever it was, so instead of heading straight on, she took an ink rail to the higher platforms instead.

If she remembered correctly, there was a place she could hide out of view.

A cold breeze blew through Slimskin Garrison as Tela finally made her way to the top and quickly crouched low behind a metal blockage, the booming voice of Octavio suddenly filled the air, and boy… he sounded angry.

"How much longer are you going to insist on overstaying your welcome!"

Tela couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his voice and slowly peeped around the edge, her former boss sounded so… un-Octavio like.

"Until we know for sure that Master Morida's wishes are being fulfilled."

Octavio was sat in his usual floating golden machine, his bright yellow eyes filled with such an intense hatred that Tela found herself holding her breath as her belly gave a flip, the kind of feeling when you've been caught doing something bad.

On the ground stood two figures clad in white suits and strange white helmets, the screens tinted so that their faces were hidden. Their body shape were humanoid… Octolings?

Tela frowned as she watched the two strange people, no… they couldn't be Octolings… could they? No way would Octavio allow a fellow Octarian to talk to him like that, plus the one who had spoken sounded male.

"I am DOING what Morida wants!" snapped Octavio as he slammed his wasabi sticks on his turntables so hard that the vegetables snapped in half. "I do not need his MINDLESS lackeys watching me like some hapless hatchling!"

Morida? Who the Octo is this Morida?

"Master Morida simply wants to ensure you are following orders." Said the white figure on the left, speaking in that same emotionless tone of voice.

Tela watched as Octavio seemed to swell with fury, then suddenly he deflated. Defeat replaced the anger as the elderly Octopus turned his face away and stared at his broken wasabi sticks in his tentacles, a sad faraway look in his eyes.

For the first time ever, Tela felt pity for her old leader.

"Fine… As long as he leaves my Octarians alone, I'll do what he wants." Muttered Octavio as he faced the two figures again, disgust and hatred on his face. "The Brine-Bringer is down in the mechanic workshops and it's almost ready to use, the Inklings in Inkopolis won't know what hit them when we attack."

"Good." Replied the white figure on the right. "Master Morida will be most pleased."

Tela pulled her head back and leaned against the blockage, her mind in a whirl. She knew there was something else going on! She just knew it! And these strange people in the white suits were a part of it somehow, them and this Morida guy they kept mentioning.

Now she just needed to find a secure place to contact the Squdbeak Agents and share the information she had uncovered. Her only regret was not learning where Levi was being kept, there is also a possibility that her sister isn't even here in Slimskin Garrison at all.

She was just about to head off when Octavios voice caught her attention. "You guys are the whole reason why I have no love for the Inklings anymore."

Tela shuffled around and peered around the edge, curiosity etched across her face.

Octavio glared down at the two white figures who simply stared back, their expressions hidden by their helmets. Their lack of response seems to agitate Octavio who growled lowly, his tentacles tapping at his turntables.

Finally, the figure on the left gave a slight twitch. "Then you have no love for Felica?"

The atmosphere suddenly went cold as Octavio went pale, then pure deadly rage filled his face as he snarled. "How dare you speak her name! You... You!"

The figure on the right also gave a twitch. "Felica. Its a shame you failed Olly."

Tela watched in morbid fascination as Octavio shook and shudder in suppressed unbridled rage. Then suddenly her situation suddenly became dire as Octavio completely lost it and began to fire his large metal fist into the nearby walls, screaming in pure anger.

Tela gave a shout of alarm and fear as a fist slammed into the wall below her, causing it to crumble. Before she had a chance to escape, the whole platform she was hiding on gave way and collapsed, sending her crashing right into the central area.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" _ **Lela! Oh my stars! Where have you been!?"**_

"… … …"

" _ **L-Lela?"**_

" _ **You lied…"**_

" _ **What? Sweetheart whatever do you-"**_

" _ **YOU LIED! You said they would accept me! BUT YOU LIED!"**_

" _ **W-What? What do you… have you been to the surface!?"**_

" _ **They attacked me… you said… you said they would accept me… but they tried to kill me… mom… I was so scared!"**_

" _ **They attacked you!? Oh Lela… I… your father…"**_

" _ **THEY WERE NOTHING LIKE DAD! I HATE THEM!"**_

" _ **I hate them…"**_

… … …

… … …

" _ **I'm never going to the surface again…"**_

" _ **Lela… I'm so sorry. I never… I never expected them to attack you."**_

" _ **I guess… the war did more damage than I thought…"**_

" _ **There are some wounds, so deep and raw… that they take longer then others to heal…"**_

 **Nothing good ever comes from war…**

 **Afterall… it was war that bought an end to my kind…**

 **It was war… that changed the planet forever…**

 **But soon…**

 **I will change all that…**


	18. Chapter 18 - Unfamiliar Ink

**Chapter 18 ~ Unfamiliar Ink**

 _ **Octavio stood by the wall, his expression blank and emotionless as he stared into nothing… not taking any notice of his surrounds or the person standing in front of him at all.**_

 _ **The room in which he stood was rather large in size, but most of its space was taken up by strange looking machinery almost making it look like some twisted version of a hospital room. The only source of light came from long shaped panels on the walls, giving the room an unhealthy sickly glow.**_

" _ **Hmm… The TC serum seems to be working… I was a little worried it wouldn't work." The figure stood up a little straighter and smirked before staring over to the corner of the room where a large glass tank stood, filled with a strange type of liquid.**_

 _ **He stared at the lone body inside of the tank before nodding at an Inkling standing quietly by the tank, she seemed to be writing notes on a clipboard, her facial expression just as blank as Octavio's.**_

" _ **Get your team and ensure the specimen survives until she lays. I want that egg for testing. You know what will happen if you fail me…"**_

 _ **The Inkgirl nodded, showing no signs of reaction to his threating words and walked off. The room fell into silence the moment the door closed behind her.**_

 _ **The figure turned back to Octavio and grinned, raising a hand to brush back his rather messy black hair. "Time to begin Operation… Separation. You know what to do Olly… Inklings and Octolings must not be allowed to live together, the possible results of such a union is dangerous to my future plan."**_

 _ **Octavio gave a blank look and slowly nodded, his eyes still staring into space as he began to move, the sole purpose of following out his orders.**_

 _ **His eyes moved to glance at the body in the container as he past, a fleeting emotion filled his face for a split second before it was gone. He paused slightly however and gave a twitch, then continued on his way out of the room.**_

 _ **The figure watched him go before sighing and rubbing his face. "So much work and preparation… but it will be worth it in the end…"**_

 _ **He walked over to the container and stared at the body of Felica. "I admit… the evolution of your species and his of course, has caused a slight snag in my plans…"**_

 _ **He suddenly smirked.**_

" _ **But where is the fun without the challenge huh? I have all the time in the world… plenty… of time…"**_

Tela cried out in alarm as she went tumbling down along with the platform, her surroundings a blur of colour as everything came crashing down. The sound was deafening as she was hit repeatedly with falling debris, one hit her head particularly hard and caused a small gash that bleed purple ink.

Finally everything settled down and when the dust finally cleared, the Octoling cringed in pain from the fall and slowly looked up.

Octavio loomed over her, a look of shock on his face. No one seem to say a word, too stunned at the events that had transpired. Tela swallowed hard as she slowly pushed herself free from the debris and stood up on shaky legs, Sora is so going to kill her for this.

Octavio gave a sudden jerk, quickly glancing at the two White Suits before staring down at Tela again.

"Sorry about that solider!" the elderly Octarian said with a grin while shaking his head slowly, his eyes wide as if trying to tell her something. The White Suits looked at each other before turning towards Tela, the visors in their helmets giving nothing away.

Tela stared at him in confusion, wondering why the Octarian was acting like he didn't know who she was. Nevertheless, the girl decided to play along and stood up, giving her old boss a salute.

Octavio casted an almost worried look at the White Suits before addressing Tela again. "Return to the barracks at once yo, I'm digging an important meeting right now yah dig?"

Tela gave a strange look at Octavio before nodding and heading off, however the White Suits quickly blocked her path. "We don't think so."

Tela halted and took a quick step back, alarm on her face. Octavio too looked alarmed as he nervously rubbed his face.

"We know who you are... and so does he." The White Suits both pointed towards DJ Octavio. "Master Morida knows... and we have orders. Eliminate all that are not pure."

 _Not pure? What do they...?_ Tela gasped as the white suits pulled out identical weapons similar to an Octo-Blaster and began to charge forwards. With a panicked hiss, Tela slammed her Octo-Brush to the ground and began to run, putting some distance between them.

The white suits were relentless as they followed, shooting bright yellow ink. Octavio hovered above the scene, looking unsure and conflicted as he watched. He twitched slightly as he began to twirl his wasabi sticks in an agitated manner.

Until finally...

"That's ENOUGH!" Octavio roared as he slammed a giant metal fist from his booth to the ground, separating Tela and the White Suits. "I will NOT have any senseless fighting in MY domain!"

The White Suits looked up calmly, not lowering their weapons. "She is to be eliminated. Master Morida's orders, failure to comply will result in subject Olly Octavio to be re-introduced to the TC serum."

Octavio flinched as a flash of fear filled his face. After a moment he sighed. "I… do we have to eliminate her? Can't you… find another solution?"

The White Suits merely stared at him in silence, the visor of their helmets giving no hint to what they were thinking.

Tela breathed heavily and stared in bewilderment at the elderly Octarian, completely taken back by his words. _He showed no concern for my life before… so why now? Just what is going on here?_

"Unacceptable…" the White Suits spoke at the same time, causing Tela to shiver at the creepiness of it. "Only your daughter is allowed to live… your request is denied."

Octavio flushed as Tela gasped loudly. _Octavio has a… daughter!?_

"Why is her life worth saving? You did not care before." The White Suits said at the same time, the visors of there helmets turned towards the giant floating booth and its occupant.

"That… I…" Octavio seem to struggled finding the words he needed to say, his eyes filled with a variety of emotions.

Suddenly a shot rang out as the elderly Octarian squealed in alarm and pain, a blob of light blue ink had hit his turntables and splashed over his face. Tela snapped her head to the source of the ink shot and gasped at the sight of all three Agents side by side, all sporting the same colour of sky blue as they stared down at them from a platform.

"Unwanted distractions… Take care of them Octavio." The White Suits demanded, both still talking at the same time. "And we will take care of the non-pure."

Octavio rubbed his eyes and was about to retort when he was forced to pay attention to Agent 2, the Inkgirl once more firing off a shot from her charger. A Metal fist rose to block the attack and then began to spin around before launching itself at the Agents, a snarl appeared on his face as all three simply jumped out of the way with ease.

Tela didn't have much chance to watch the unfolding battle as the White Suits quickly approached, shooting a volley of yellow ink in her direction. Going against two range attackers with a melee weapon was near impossible in her position, so Tela simply retreated, using her Octo-brush to gain speed.

This tactic worked quite well in keeping her from harm's way… until her ink started to deplete. "No no no!" Tela hissed in alarm, her eyes wide and fearful as she turned her head around, just to see her pursers gaining ground quickly.

A loud crack made her flick her head towards the side where she spotted a large metallic fist on the ground a few feet away, obviously in an attempt to flatten what seem to be Agent 1. Tela noticed the large pool of purple ink surrounding the fist and made a split-second decision, running full force towards the ink.

The White Suits instantly clicked on to what the Octoling was doing and began to run in a different direction, in what seem to be an attempt to cut her off.

"Dammit!" Tela growled as she as was forced to stop and step back, the path in front suddenly covered in yellow ink. She turned to face the mysterious pair, pure anger and panic on her face.

"Why are you doing this!?"

They didn't answer but merely raised their weapons, their visors blocking any expression that could be on their unknown faces.

Octavio glanced in their direction after launching a barrage of Ink bombs at the Agents who had scattered to avoid the explosions and hissed angrily, his eyes wide. "That's ENOUGH!"

He launched a metal fist which collided the ground in front of Tela, spraying her with ink that felt cool and pleasant, it also shielded her from the White Suits who paused in their advancement.

Unfortunately for Octavio, his sudden shift in attention allowed Agent 1 and 2 to quickly advance, their weapons trained on his booth as they open-fired. Tela saw Agent 3 run towards her and went to meet him half-way, feeling a sense of relief at his presence.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Sora said breathlessly as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close as he hugged her tightly. Tela hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm before pulling away.

"How did you and others get in here without being caught?" She asked looking curious and bewildered.

Sora went to open his mouth but stopped and roughly pulled Tela behind him, his scattershot Pro rising to fire at the White Suits who had walked in a calmingly manner around Octavio's giant metal fist.

They dodged his attacks with ease and suddenly split up, both moving with an almost sense of grace as they came from either side. Sora growled and concentrated on the one to the right as he backed up, pushing Tela along with him.

Tela glared at the White Suit coming in from the left and moved her hand to her belt, intent on lobbing a bomb at his direction when she paused, her ear twitching as the air filled with a weird whirling sound. She looked up and gasped, eyes wide as Octavio's booth fell through the air, covered in blue ink.

Seconds later it crashed to the ground with a mighty bang, sending tremors through the floor and knocking the White Suit on the left flying, his helmet hitting the ground with a resounding crack.

"Woohoo!" cheered Callie, rising her roller in victory as she jumped up on the booth. "Take that you slimy old Octopus!"

"Concentrate Agent 1!" scolded Marie as she appeared next to the booth, her charger raised at the still figure of Octavio. "The battle isn't over yet!"

The other White Suit turned to his comrade in silence, his weapon lowering.

Suddenly Tela was hit with a strange feeling of dread, her eyes locked onto her previous attacker as he slowly gets up from the ground, shaking his head. At the same time Octavio groaned and sat up, his samurai helmet fell off and hit the turntables with a clang.

The White Suit looked up and turned his head towards Tela, revealing a large missing chunk from his visor where it had cracked upon impact. Two emotionless pink eyes stared out…

 _Inkling eyes…_

Time seem to stop as everyone turned and finally saw the true identity of the mysterious couple.

"What!?" gasped Marie, her charger almost falling out of her hands as she stared in bewilderment and shock, her yellow eyes wide.

Octavio remained silent as he began to shake, a dark expression filling his face as he stared.

"I… don't understand…" Tela stuttered, her Inkbrush lowering to the ground. "You're... the ones been giving orders to Octavio? Why would you want to attack Inkopolis… attack your _own kind?_ "

Nothing made sense… The weapon… everything… the more they learned, the more questions that seem to pop up.

The White suits moved to stand side by side again as their weapons raised once more, Sora hissed and raised his own instantly.

 _ **BANG!**_

Tela and Sora gasped in shock, stumbling backwards as the ground shook. A large metal fist was embedded in the ground where the White Suits were only a moment ago, the floor washed with a generous amount of purple ink.

"Holy Cod…" Callie whispered, her usual playful smirk gone to be replaced with horror, her hand raising to her mouth.

Marie said nothing as she stared in equal shock, her charger DID fall to the ground this time.

Tela gave a shudder at the sudden violent deaths of the two mysterious Inklings and then slowly looked up at Octavio, the elderly Octoling was breathing hard, a wild crazed look in his eyes.

He glanced at Tela with a strange expression before suddenly preparing himself for a Super jump.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Callie as she recovered from the shock and raised her roller, ready to slam it upon the Octopus, but Octavio had already shot into the air and landed on the far side the area. He quivered for a bit before slowly returning to normal size, his eyes once more on Tela.

The two seem to stare at one other in silence, neither one breaking eye contact. Then finally the elderly Octoling blinked and staggered slightly, looking worse for wear.

"Where's my sister!" Tela yelled, taking a step forwards and ignoring how Sora suddenly moved close with a look of alarm. Both Callie and Marie also took a cautious step forwards, their eyes glaring at Octavio as if to dare him to try anything funny.

Octavio sighed deeply and closed his eyes, a tentacle moving to rub at his tired looking face. He looked so strange and odd without his DJ helmet on, Tela couldn't help but notice he looked more vulnerable…

"You're making a mistake, being with him…" he finally muttered, gesturing towards Sora with one of his tentacles.

"A mistake… being with _**his**_ kind… I made that mistake… and it ruined my life…"

Tela hissed and took another step forward, raising her Octo-brush with a snarl. "I don't care about your opinions! Where is she!? "

Octavio opened his eyes and looked up at her, a kind of sorrow and desperation on his face. "You remind me of her sometimes… of my Felica…"

He slumped over slightly with a look of defeat, clearly injured from his previous battle with the agents. "Your sister is with Janjan… above ground…"

The Octo-Brush dropped as Tela stared at him in bewilderment and confusion. Levi and Janjan are together… on the surface? Yet that made no sense… like everything else that had been happening lately.

"Heh… my old apprentice came here hours before you did… thankfully before they turned up." Octavio glanced at the remains of the White Suits. "She was as crazy and feisty as I remembered her, all those years ago…"

Callie and Marie walked up beside Sora, their weapons still raised as they glanced at Tela with a look of confusion and curiously. The Octoling paid them no mind, her attention fully focused on her old boss.

"And you just handed Levi over like that?"

Octavio frowned at her tone. "I don't have to explain myself! Especially to a soldier who decided to abandon her own kind for the likes of them!"

He jabbed a tentacle at Sora who merely hissed in response, baring his fangs.

"Alright enough of this you slime ball." Callie hissed, walking forwards with Marie. "You're gonna order you soldiers to destroy the Brine-Bringer, then you're coming with us!"

Marie nodded and aimed with her charger. "Indeed… failure to comply will not end well for you…" She began to charge a shot in order to prove her point.

"Wait!" Tela charged forwards only to be grabbed around the waist by Sora. "Sora let go! I need to know more and-!"

Everyone went still as the air began to fill with the wails of a siren. Octavio went wide eyed as he looked up, looking shocked.

 _ **Operation take over is a go…**_

 _ **I repeat… operation take over is a go…**_

 _ **All soldiers to return to their barracks immediately to wait for further instructions…**_

 _ **All Elites to return to HQ…**_

 _ **This is not a drill…**_

 _ **I repeat… this is not a drill.**_

"Those… good for nothing… they promised…" Octavio growled before suddenly collapsing on the ground. "They promised… not to touch… my Octarians…"

Callie and Marie rushed over to stand either side of the elderly Octarian, their weapons ready to fire. "What was that!?" Callie asked in alarm.

"What's operation take over? Answer our questions!" demanded Marie, looking worried. Octavio breathed heavily as he looked up, his eyes narrowed in distaste.

Finally, he sat up, Callie and Marie stepping back as they kept their distance, their weapons trained on the elderly Octarian. "I don't need to… tell you damned Inklings anything…" He wheezed before looking up at Tela.

"I'll get… moving if I was… you… or there won't be an Inkopolis… to get back to."

Sora growled as he held on tighter to Tela. "What do you mean!? What have…"

His voiced died down as everyone looked around in confusion, the air filled with a kind of strange buzzing that seem to grow steadily in volume.

Tela looked up and tugged on Sora's arm before pointing up, a look of horror on her face. "Is that?"

Everyone stared up with similar expression of bewilderment and horror as a large Octarian flight craft moved through the air, so huge it casted a shadow over the area. The flying craft looking oddly familiar to Tela, then it hit her. It belongs to Octavio, the one he had used to steal the zapfishes from Inkopolis.

The elderly Octarian grumbled as he watched his beloved vehicle move away. "Damn them… bad enough they harmed my Octarians… but to use my ship to carry the Brine-Bringer? That's low… they better not scratch my baby…"

"We need to head back… _now!_ " Marie demanded, looking deeply serious. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but we need to intercept that weapon before it reaches the city."

The Inkgirl turned towards Octavio. "And you… are coming with us… whenever you like it not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu sighed as he nudged up his glasses, a look of worry and annoyance on his face. "Come on… pick up already…"

He pressed a few buttons on his phone, trying to call the twins again. Once again there was no answer, Ryu gave a frustrated growl and lowered his phone as he looked around the Inkopolis plaza.

Ever since the twins have been on holiday, all forms of contact between them had suddenly gone dead. This wasn't normal for Maya and Naya… not normal at all…

Ryu leaned back on the bench he was sitting on and swung his legs, feeling like something was wrong… Something pink and sparkly caught his eyes as he looked up.

"Maya? Naya!" he gasped, jumping off the bench and racing towards them.

The twins were walking down the street together, seeming not to care as they bumped into other people. Ryu ran over towards them but stopped as he saw their faces, devoid of any emotion. The sight made him shiver at the wrongness of it.

"H-Hey! I believed the two of you was still enjoying the benefits of your holiday?" He asked, stopping in front of them. The twins stopped and stared at him with no recognition.

Ryu felt suddenly scared as he looked at their faces, feeling that something was definitely wrong here. "Maya? Naya? W-What's the matter? If something is wrong, then as your friend…"

Maya suddenly lurched forwards and slammed her hands into the Inkboys chest, sending him crashing to the ground, a shocked and pained expression on his face. "Out of the way Inkling…"

Naya stepped over his fallen form, not even glancing down at him as she continued to walk down the street.

Maya bent on her knees and stared at Ryu with a blank expression. "Do not intervene with the Master's plan…" She stood up and stepped over him, walking quickly to catch up with her sister.

Ryu rolled over and sat up, watching them go with an alarmed expression. He pushed up his glasses and gave a hard stare at their retreating backs before clambering to his feet.

He brushed down his clothes and began to follow the pair at a distance, hoping to find answers to their strange behaviour. The twins always spoke together at the same time no matter what, and to look at him that way? As if they didn't know who he was?

That was unacceptable…


End file.
